Pasado combiado
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Severus esta con Lily como siempre, ellos son amigos, pero esta vez la vida sera más dulce con él ¿Sera que Lily se enamoró de él?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno voy a empezar con esto jajaja, nunca pensé escribir algo sobre esta pareja porque en verdad siempre vi a Severus con Hermione jujuju aunque podría ser su papá pero para el amor no hay edad, bueno aquí dejo a nuestro querido Severus con Lily su gran amor de infancia y juventud, espero comentarios y todo eso, pues vamos con todo aquí la historia jajajaja...Xerxes_Eli**

**Capítulo 1: Pensamientos entre sueños **

**POV SEVERUS:**

Estaba en una playa viendo como las olas rompían suavemente al llegar a la orilla, era relajante saber que nada podía arruinar este momento de paz y tranquilidad, suavemente en la arena dibujé su rostro sonreía a la simple idea de que ella estuviera aquí, junto a mí. De pronto aquel rostro comenzó moverse, puede ver como aparecía el resto del cuerpo y salía de la arena para abrazarse a mí

_Severus_ susurró a mi oído de forma suave_ Severus, ven conmigo_

_Yo... como llegaste aquí?_ No tuve respuesta, me llevó con ella al mar y lentamente me fue sumergiendo en las aguas de este, eran frías, pero el tacto con mi piel era tan suave que no podía dejar de ir hacia dentro, avance más y más quería llegar hasta donde ella estaba con los brazos abiertos esperándome con esos ojos que no podía dejar de ver

_Severus...Severus_

_Voy solo un poco más..._

_SEVERUS SNAPE DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ¡_

_¡QUE!?_ me desperté con una voz melodiosa que esta vez estaba gritándome para que despertara

_Ya vamos, arriba, ¿O piensas estar todo el día en cama? ¡ARRIBA¡ Que es la última semana antes de entrar a Hogwarts, vamos, levántate, flojo_ decía mientras intentaba sacarme las sabanas de la cama

_Lily, déjame dormir, quiero dormir, son las..._ miré el reloj que estaba en el velador_ Por Merlín Lily son las 6, hace 2 horas que vine a dormir, un rato más_ tomé mis sabanas y me di la vuelta para dormir, de verdad algunas veces esta chica me saca de mis cacillas, anoche por petición suya estuve en una fiesta Muggle esta tarde, lo único bueno que saqué de allí fue que pude bailar con ella aunque hubiera sido una canción, aunque según ella tenía el ritmo de una tabla.

_No me voy hasta que te levantes Severus, vamos hoy quiero ir al parque, y luego al bosque, vamos, vamos_ pedía con un puchero que identifique en su voz, como amaba esos pucheros y más cuando los hacía para mí, aunque los resultados no siempre me eran favorables.

_¿Qué te parece si en 30 minutos más me levanto y hacemos todo eso?_ dije con pesadez, de verdad quería dormir_

_Ok, pero para que cumplas con tu palabra me quedare junto a ti, ¿Escuchaste?_ dicho esto se metió en mi cama y me abrazó por la espalda

_Si mamá si escuche, ahora deja dormir_ no me quejé que ella se metiera a mi cama, Lily hacia esto conmigo porque me tenía confianza, pero yo no podía evitar algunas veces sentirme un poco raro por esto, si yo amaba a Lily, pero yo sabía que el amor que ella me tenía era un amor fraternal, he sido su mejor amigo desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts y hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos que, según ella, yo soy el hermano que nunca tuvo. Ahora que estamos próximos a entrar a nuestro último año, quiero que ella me vea con otros ojos, quiero que sienta las mismas cosas que yo, quiero que deje de decir que soy su hermano y que me diga "Te amo Severus" como en tantos sueños me he imaginado.

Suavemente sentí como su aliento estaba en mi cuello, ja, Lily se estaba quedando dormida

_Tus papás saben que estas aquí?_ pregunté adormilado

_Severus, estás en mi casa, es mi casa, no he...hecho...nada malo, solo estoy acostada a tu lado...como si eso...fuera...algo raro_ dijo quedándose dormida

_Duerme Lily_ me di la vuelta para estar frente de ella, y abrazarla junto a mí, su piel era tan suave, y su cabello largo y suave me tenía loco; con suavidad quite un mechón de su cara para que pareciera todavía más un ángel de lo que era

_Saldremos despu...es_ dijo abrazándome

_Sí, sí solo duerme_

_Callate Sev_ y me tiro sin fuerza la almohada que hace poco estaba ocupando

_Auch Lili que dolor_ dije sarcásticamente, mientras me acomodada para volver a dormir, si esta semana iba a ser dura, y este último año igualmente, pero no perdía la esperanza de que este año Lily Evans, por fin iba a ser mi amada.

**Y bueno? Que les ha parecido, no se a mí me gusto escribirlo, Jajaja como uh no se describió bien las personalidades de estos cuando jóvenes pues me las tengo a apañar con esos recuerdos que pudimos ver de Snape en las pelis y los libros jaja pero si alguien me ayuda con las personalidades se lo agradecería. Espero comentarios y si quieren Crucius también recibo xD, subiré el segundo cap en unos min jajajaja eso...chao **


	2. El Parque

**Que comience el segundo capítulo como lo prometí Jajaja luego de ver Vampire Knight aquí la continuación de esto que recién empieza... Xerxes_Eli**

**Capítulo 2: El parque**

**POV LILY**

Dormí muy bien al lado de Severus, como todos los años yo lo invitaba a quedarse en mi casa un mes antes de volver a Hogwarts, mis papás le tenían un cariño especial hacia él como solo tenían hijas, la idea de que un hombre estuviera con ellos les agradaban, lo encontraban caballero, inteligente, valiente y sobre todo lo encontraban muy preocupado por mí, tanto así que muchas veces pensaban que éramos pareja pero yo les dejaba en claro que solo éramos amigos, con Severus habíamos vividos muchas cosas, él sabía mucho sobre mí he igualmente yo de él, sabía que su padre era de lo peor y que su madre no había sido muy amorosa con él, pero él amaba a su madre y haría cualquier cosa por defenderla; igualmente yo sé que él haría cualquier cosa por mí y eso se lo agradezco con todo mi corazón. Ví que dormía plácidamente junto a mí y como recitaba algunos ingredientes de pociones dormido, algunas veces pienso que estudia más de lo que debe pero no por nada es el mejor mago de su casa, tal vez es el mejor mago de nuestra generación no lo sé muy bien, pero no hay duda de que Severus es uno de los mejores.

_Babas de sapo...espinas de...puerco..es...pín..._ decía entre sueños

Le di un beso en la mejilla y ví como suavemente estas se ponían rojas, Severus aunque en el colegio no lo mostraba era muy vergonzoso y sentimental, muchas veces lo vi escribir poesía y sin duda algunas eran muy buenas

_Oye Severus, los 30 minutos ya pasaron_ le dije moviéndolo un poco

_ZZZZZZZZ_

_No te hagas el dormido, son las 10, levántate antes de que te haga un Imperius y lo hagas bajo mi control_

Se levantó y corrió las tapas de la cama para mirarme enojado

_No lo harías, no podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio_ dijo con ese tono clínico que ocupaba cuando estaba enojado

_Si lo haré, sabes que si ahora, vístete_ dije mostrando mi varita y con sonrisa triunfal

Soltó un suspiro símbolo de mi victoria

_Ok dame 5 minutos, sale que me cambiaré ropa_

_Como si no te estuviera viendo en Bóxer ahora_ dije sarcásticamente

_!LILY¡_

**POV SEVERUS**

Salió de la habitación riéndose como una niña tonta, suspiré y me tiré en la cama que momentos antes había compartido con ella, recordando como ella me había abrazado y como nos brindamos ese calor especial cuando dormíamos; con pesadez y cerré la puerta para poder desvestirme y ponerme ropa limpia, me había bañado antes de acostarme y en esos momentos sabía que si me demoraba 10 minutos Lily me atacaría con magia, aunque yo era mejor que ella en encantamientos, no podría responderle por miedo a herirla.

Me despojé de mi ropa sucia y me puse ropa interior limpia, tomé unos pantalones negros, una polera verde oscuro, unas zapatillas negras y como sabía que Lily quería ir al parque, mi casaca que cuero, fui al baño y me lave la cara y cepille mis dientes, todavía tenía el sabor a licor muggle no era tan malo pero definitivamente prefiero las cervezas de mantequillas.

_Oye, apúrate_

_Ya voy_ dije de mala gana al escuchar la voz de la hermana de Lily, Petunia, ella era como decirlo, peor que Potter, tal vez ellos dos se llevarían bien, ambos odiosos, idiotas, siempre tratando de quitarme a Lily... odiaba a Potter por muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo porque sabía que a Lily le gustaba un poco y él siempre la hería al no tomarla en cuenta o al darle falsas ilusiones, de verdad si alguien merecía un Crucius eran estos dos idiotas.

_Buenos días Petunia_ dije intentando sonar caballero

_SI, AJA COMO DIJAS, MUEVETE, LA "BRUJITA" TE ESPERA ABAJO_ esa forma tan despectiva que tenia de llamarla iso que quisiera golpearla pero me contuve al verla venir con su sonrisa

_Severus, vamos al desayuno_ dijo tomándome las manos y arrastrándome escaleras abajo, ví que se había cambiado ropa, ahora llevaba unos Jeans en azul claro, una blusa blanca que dejaba ver su ropa interior de color crema, zapatillas del mismo color de sus jeans y había tomado su cabello cacao en una cola de caballo. La dejé arrástrame hasta la cocina donde sus padres nos sonreían cálidamente, aquí el ambiente era muy grato, me gustaba estar con ellos en vacaciones, la señora Evans siempre me trataba como un hijo y al señor Evans le gustaba tener a un hombre que le ayudara en cosas del hogar

_ Buenos días chicos, como amanecieron?_ preguntó la señora Evans

_Muy bien gracias señora_ respondí mientras Lily se sentaba en la mesa al lado de su padre

_Y, que piensan hacer hoy?_ dijo el señor Evans, mostrándome asiento al lado de su hija

_Iremos al parque, hoy hay una muestra de arte, con Severus la hemos estado esperando con ansias y tal vez luego iremos al bosque, ¿sabes que comienzan a nacer las crías de los animales?_ dijo una muy animada Lily

_Está bien chicos, solo espero que no lleguen tarde como ayer, Severus por favor tenle paciencia a esta niña en el fondo lo único que necesita es alguien que la controle, se la voz de la razón de Lily_

_Papá Severus no es mi niñera, NO SOY UNA NIÑA_ dijo muy enojada haciendo pucheros, no pude evitar reírme ante esto, era la peor forma de afirmar que era una adulta con esa actitud, aunque recibí una mirada asesina por su parte no pude dejar de reírme.

Terminado el desayuno, Lily se dirigió a buscar su abrigo para salir y yo estaba arreglándome el cabello, si lo tenía largo, tal vez era hora de cortarlo...

_Déjame ayudarte_ escuche a Lily detrás de mí, tomando el peine y suavemente comenzó con la labor que yo estaba haciendo de mala gana, no tardó mucho en realizarla, mi cabello de por si era lacio, pero algunas veces el largo de este era el que me molestaba

_Me lo voy a cortar_ dije tomando el cepillo de sus manos

_¿Porque? A mí me gusta cómo te queda el cabello... bueno tal vez hasta los hombros, si hasta los hombros se te ve genial_ me acomodo el pelo detrás de la oreja_ Vamos déjatelo así Sev_ me sonrió con dulzura_ Vamos?,_

Le sonreí de vuelta, ¿Cómo decirle que no?, me puse mi casaca y despidiéndome de los señores Evans, con Lily nos dirigimos al parque.

Era un tiempo raro, se suponía que era verano, pero el frio que hacía era peor que en invierno, la lluvia de hace unos días ya se sentía en el aire que estaba gélido como si estuviéramos en las mazmorras sin realizar ninguna poción, Lily estaba tiritando de frio he instintivamente me saque mi casaca y se la di a ella

_No Severus, tú también tienes frio_

_Toma, no es tanto como el tuyo_ dije intentando que la recibiera

_No, tonto colócatela_

Me la puse de mala gana, pero se me ocurrió una brillante idea, la abrasé por la espalda y comencé a caminar con ella si no podía abrigarla con mi ropa, pues que mi calor la abrigara, pude ver que su cara se ponía roja ante esto, ¿sería acaso que ella sintiera algo aunque lo más mínimo por mí? Pues si así era no me importaba de lo más minino

_Que..que haces Severus?_

_Pues tienes frio, no quieres mi casaca, así que creo que es la única forma en que te abrigues, tu padre me encomendó cuidarte, eso estoy haciendo, ¿te molesta?_ dije en su oído para "calentar" su oreja, peor lo que en verdad quería era oler ese perfume a arándanos que tenia

_Co..como se te ocurre, claro que no_ dijo un tanto enojada_ solo.. Lleguemos luego al parque_

Ja Lily se ponía nerviosa

**POV Lily**

No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa ante el gesto de Severus, aunque se lo agradecía porque de verdad tenia frio, me puse nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca, bueno si hemos dormido junto un montón de veces y todo, pero este gesto no era como los otros, en este Severus, había sido como un "galán" conmigo y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando me susurro al oído. Caminamos así hasta el parque, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando algunas personas nos veían y nos dedicaban sonrisas que yo sabía que querían decir "Que linda pareja" "Son todo amor" en verdad ¿No creen en la amistad hombre-mujer? Aunque Severus es muy atento conmigo y no se puede pasar desapercibido que también es muy guapo...NO NO LILY, A TI TE GUSTA JAMES, JAMES POTTER NO SEVERUS SNAPE!

_Lily, te pasa algo?_

_Ah?_ dije saliendo de mis pensamientos

_Mira, estamos en el parque_ dijo Severus mientras apoyaba su barbilla en mi cabeza

_Auch, duele Sev, cabeza dura_

_Deja de pensar, ¿No fuiste tú la que quería venir al parque?_

_Si, pero si tu cabeza esta sobre mí no veo la posibilidad de ir_ salí de su agarre y fui corriendo a la exhibición de arte, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que me estaba congelando y decidí esperar a Severus

_Que sucede Lily?_

Me di la vuelta sin decir nada, tomé sus brazos y con ellos rodeé mi cintura, no quise mirarlo, sabía que tendría una cara tan o más roja como yo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía frio y para mi defensa él fue el de la idea

**POV SEVERUS**

No pude evitar sonreír ante lo que iso Lily, de nuevo la tenía solo para mí, la tenía en mis brazos lugar del donde nunca debía salir, aunque creo que la respuesta era que ella tenía frio, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así

_Tienes frio?_ dije con sarcasmo, no podía evitarlo

_Callate Snape!_ dijo con su cara roja como tomate

Comenzamos a caminar por el parque, con calma, vimos las obras de arte algunas según mi juicio muy lindas y otras, bueno no me importarían quemarlas. Aparte de pinturas, una pequeña banda estaba tocando Blues haciendo que el ambiente fuera gratos para todos, Lily decidió que nos quedáramos un rato escuchando el repertorio de la banda, eran buenos me gustaba como tocaban el bajo; pronto sentí como Lily comenzó a bailar entre mis brazos, se movía muy bien aún en la pequeña prisión que yo la tenía pero no pude evitar ponerme rojo pues ella se movía justo "allí"

_Eh...Lily_ dije intentando mantener mi respiración calmada ¡Por Merlín! Esto no me puede pasar_ Que tal si vamos a dar otra...vuelta_ Me miró un poco extrañada, rayos, que no se note, que no se note

_Porque?_ pregunto mientras seguía bailando

Rayos tenía que responderle? Mierda! no podía, eso sería lo más extraño del mundo decirle a Lily que me quería ir porque ella me estaba uh...excitando

_Porque...eh...ví algo que quiero comprar_ dije saliendo del paso

Se dio vuelta para verme y sonriendo me dijo ¡DEACUERDO!

Salir de allí fue como salir del infierno para mí, no creo que hubiera aguantado un minuto más si Lily seguía bailando, caminamos por un buen rato, ya se había pasado el peligro cuando

_Que vas a comprar?_ Preguntó ansiosa por saber

_Yo... he mira!_ le dije mientas mostraba al suelo una pulsera con dijes de ciervas

_Eso es lo que vas a comprar?_

_Si_ tenía una idea sobre qué hacer con la pulsera, el vendedor de la pulsera me la mostró, era perfecta para lo que quería, le pagué y luego de eso con Lily fuimos por un café

_Lily_ le dije entrando a la cafetería

_Sipi_

_Toma, esto es para ti_ le entregue la pulsera con los dijes de ciervas, me regaló una sonrisa hermosa

_Gracias Sev, es hermosa, me recuerda a nuestros patronus_ dijo tocando los dijes

Le ayude a ponerle la pulsera, mientras ella planeaba nuestro siguiente panorama

**JAJAJAJA COMO QUE A SEVERUS LE SUBIERON LA TEMPERATURA, JAJAJA Y QUE TAL? UN CRUCIUS O QUE? SIGO O NO? DEJEN COMENTARIOS DE QUE QUIEREN QUE OCURRA, YO TENGO IDEAS PERO, ESCRIBIRÉ LO QUE QUIERAN.**


	3. El Bosque

**HOLA :D QUE HACEN? YO ESTOY JUGANDO POKEMON JAJAJA (ME ESTAN PATEANDO EL TRASERO EN LA LIGA TToTT) UH NO SE SI HAY COMENTARIOS...PORQUE TENGO 1 HORA DE INTERNET DIARIA Y EN UNA HORA APARTE DE SUBIR ESTO TENGO OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER (COMO JODER LA EXISTENCIA A ALGUNAS PERSONAS Y VER ANIME) BUENO A LO QUE VENGO**

**CAPITULO 3: BOSQUE**

**POV LILY**

Nunca pensé que Severus fuera a regalarme algo tan lindo como eso, toqué suavemente cada uno de los dijes eran hermosos, parecían correr mientras yo los tocaba con mis dedos

_Te gusto?_ preguntó Severus con la mirada clavada en el suelo

_Si es hermosa, ¿me ayudas a ponérmela?_ Se acercó y con suavidad colocó la pulsera en mi muñeca, lo abrasé con fuerza, en todos los años en que lo conozco nunca me había dado algo tan bonito como esto, bueno tal vez a los 12 cuando me regaló un álbum de nuestras fotos, pero no sé porque esto es tan especial...

_¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos a ir al bosque?_ preguntó él mientras ordenaba unos cafés y postres

_Pues claro, ya que dije, están naciendo las crías, quiero verlas, por favor, por favor_ dije haciendo mi mejor cara de gatito tierno

_Bueno, pero no te quejes si tienes frio_ y dejó caer un suspiro, ja señal de victoria.

Comimos nuestros postres, Severus había ordenado Pie de Limón y dos cafés cargados ideales para este frio verano (aunque más parecido era a invierno), comimos conversamos y una vez repuestas nuestras energías y pagada la cuenta decidimos salir hacia el bosque.

Fue agradable sentir una vez fuera de la cafetería que el ambiente estaba más cálido que hace un rato, lo que me permitió esta vez caminar libremente sin los brazos de Sev en mi cintura, pero era raro no sentir su calor en mí; él decidió caminar a la orilla de la calle todo el trayecto hacia el bosque, no dijo nada en todo el viaje, su mirada estaba perdida hacia el suelo ¿Qué le pasa a este chico?

**POV SEVERUS**

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre algo cerca del bosque, por alguna razón no quería que Lily se acercara a ese lugar, creo que ella debió notar que mi rostro estaba tenso, no es que yo sea el mejor en adivinación y todo esa clase (que yo considero una basura) pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal en el ambiente

_Sev, oye ¿Estas bien?_ su voz irrumpió en mis pensamientos

_Lily..._

_¿Qué pasa?_

_No...Creo que debamos ir hoy al bosque, o al menos no por este lado_ intentaba mostrarme seguro, quería que me hiciera caso por esta vez

_Severus, ya estamos acá no podemos irnos solo porque crees que algo está mal, ¿No eres tú el chico que dice que adivinación es una tontería? Vamos, tal vez veamos algunos ciervati..._

_!CUIDADO¡_ La tiré al suelo mientras vi pasar un rayo de luz de color azul frente a nosotros.

**POV LILY**

Severus se tiró sobre mí muy rápido, ví como un rayo azul casi le llega por intentar salvarme, rodamos un poco sobre la Tierra húmeda del bosque hasta que él chocó con el tronco de un roble

_Auch¡, Lily ¿Estas bien?_

_Si, si Severus gracias pero ¿tú? ¿No te pasó nada, déjame ver vamos Seve...?_

_Lily_ me dijo mientras se paraba con un poco de dificultad_ Estoy bien, ahora_ colocó cara de pocos amigos, mientras sacaba su varita_ POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN SALGAN DE DONDE ESTAN IDIOTAS_

Escuche las risas de 2 de los 3 merodeadores deambulando por donde estábamos, detrás de los arboles apareció James junto con Sirius, ambos eran sumamente guapos, pero James era sin duda alguna el chico más hermoso

_Valla, Quejicus está en una cita y nada más y nada menos que con la dulce y tierna Lily_ dijo Sirius acercándose a Severus

_Calla, Black, antes que te petrifique_ dijo en tono lúgubre Severus, estos dos tienen una especie de rivalidad formada desde comienzos de primer año, nunca se han llegado bien

_Valla Lily, pensé que tenías mejor gusto_ dijo James mientras se acercaba a mí, rayos que podía hacer?

_Déjenlo en paz, enserio chicos, solo veníamos a ver a las crías recién nacidas, Severus y yo solo somos amigos_ dije intentando que los 2 merodeadores se calmaran

_Porque rayos nos atacaste Potter_ Severus levantó la varita hacia su cara

_Wou baja eso, yo no los ataque, estamos aquí con Sirius practicando hechizos, cuando coludo se movió y mi hechizo casi llega a ti Quejicus, vamos no era intencional_

Ví en los ojos de James una sinceridad absoluta, si bien él era el causante del 90% de las bromas que le hacían a Severus, esta vez se veía verdaderamente arrepentido de la situación

_Además_ comenzó a agregar_ No me vas a decir que no te gustó revolcarte un poco con Lily en el bosque ¿me equivoco?_

Lo único que ví fue como James caía al suelo

**POV SEVERUS**

Lo golpeé con mi puño tan fuerte como pude, no tenía que tratar así a Lily, como una cualquiera, iba a golpear de nuevo su rostro cuando alguien me tomó por la espalda

_!No lo hagas Severus¡_ dijo Lily mientras se ponía a llorar en mi espalda_ No vale la pena, por favor, por favor olvidado, solo olvídalo_

_Lily_

_No, no, no , yo, yo sé que James no lo dijo por ofenderme, por favor solo olvídalo_

Esto era injusto, él la ofendía, yo la hacía llorar !Por Merlín¡ odio a este Potter. Black se acercó a su amigo al menos le había sacado algo de sangre de ese infeliz, se levantó algo aturdido del piso y con la manga se limpió la sangre de su nariz

_Me la pagaras Quejicus, Sirius suéltame estoy bien_ fijó su mirar en Lily_ Mejor aléjate de este Lily, mereces algo mejor_

_James solo vete, vete_ dijo mientras se abrazaba más a mí, Potter y Black desaparecieron cuando Lily se echó a llorar en mi pecho desconsoladamente, solamente atiné a acariciar su cabello; cuando comencé a notar que se estaba calmando la tomé para que me mirara, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar

_Lily ese idiota no merece tus lagrimas_

_No, no es por él...Severus...eran...qué tal si...no quiero que te hagan daño_ acarició mi mejilla con su mano, su piel estaba fría pero su tacto era tan cálido, clavé mi mirada en sus ojos esmeralda, lentamente nuestras caras se iban acercando, su aliento estaba cerca del mío, la iba a besar, la iba a besar...

**POV LILY**

Los ojos de Severus estaban en los míos, su mirada era profunda, llegaba a mi alma quería que esos ojos de noche nunca se apartaran de los míos, acaricié su cabello, era tan suave que decidí jugar un poco con él y lentamente me fui acercando a él, no opuso resistencia se quedó estático, cuando ya el espacio era mínimo, sentí una gota de agua caer en mi cabeza

_Va..a llover_ dije apartándome de aquella situación ¡!Por Moragana! Iba a besar a Severus? No, eso no podía pasar

_Si, creo...que es lo mejor_ dijo Severus liberándome de sus brazos, mientras la lluvia se desataba entre nosotros_ Nos transportamos?_

_No, no, mejor caminemos_

_Ok_

Caminamos sin decir palabra alguna, aquella situación fue incomoda, Severus decidió ir detrás de mí, según él, en caso de que yo resbalara, agradecía su preocupación pero en este momento lo preferiría a mi lado, quería hablar con él por lo de hace un momento no quería dañarlo dándole falsas ilusiones o malinterpretando nuestra amistad

_Lily_ sentí su voz detrás mío, con un deje de frialdad

_Si?_

_Lo siento, sé que querías ver a alguna cría, pero yo..._

Me acerqué a él preocupada, no me había dado cuenta, su hombro izquierdo hinchado y tenía una gran herida en su mano, lo miré enojada y me enojé conmigo misma ¿Cómo no me dijo que estaba herido? !Mierda¡ debió ser cuando nos golpeamos con el árbol y él aun así me defendió de los comentarios de James, soy de lo peor.

_Lily, no es dada de verdad_ lo callé con un dedo en la boca

_Severus, tenemos que llegar a casa luego, esto se ve muy feo_

_Pero_

_Sin pero Severus Snape_ le dije en tono mandón mientras lo abrazaba para transpórtalo, su cuerpo por un momento se tensó para luego soltarse al momento en que llegamos al sillón del living de mi casa.

**UN APLAUSO PARA SEVERUS QUE DEFENDIÓ LA DIGNIDAD DE SU AMADA AMIGA, Y TAMBIEN UNO POR NO TENTARSE A PROBAR LOS LABIOS DE ESTA JAJAJA, BUENO SIGO O NO? USTEDES DECIDEN PERO YO YA TENGO EL OTRO CAP EN MI CABEZA JAJAJA EN ESE TAL VEZ ALLA ALGO MÁS NO SE JUJUJU BUENO QUIERO MIS CRUCIUS, CHAO XERXES_ELI **


	4. Tormenta parte 1

**HOLA GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! ME HACEN SENTIRME BIEN JAJAJA DE VERDAD PENSÉ QUE MI HISTORIA ERA MALA,PERO SEGÚN SUS COMENTARIOS ES BUENA GRACIAS :D. ESTE CAP VA PARA MI AMIGO JOSHE QUE ESTA DE CUMPLE JAJAJA ASI QUE CON DEDICACIÓN Y TODO AQUÍ EL CAP**

**CAPITULO 4: TORMENTA PARTE 1**

**POV SEVERUS**

Lily nos llevó a su casa transportándonos, se había preocupado por mis lesiones, sabía que en mi mano tenía un rasmillón por el golpe que le di a James, pero no me importaba pues podría morir por defender a Lily de cualquier situación pero lo del hombro, bueno no le había dado importancia pero de verdad me estaba doliendo

_Te duele mucho?_

_Bueno, solo el hombro_ dije intentando calmarla

_En tu mano hay sangre_

Le sonreí ante su comentario _Es de James, creo que tendré sida_ se rió un poco, pero ví un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Lily se merecía algo mejor que ese Potter, yo le podía dar algo mejor y se lo demostraría, sea como sea.

_Sera mejor que subas a bañarte, te voy a curar las heridas he intentar bajar la hinchazón de tu hombro, pero para eso tienes que estar limpio_ me dijo en tono preocupado

Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí al segundo piso a buscar ropa limpia, al parecer estábamos solos, pues no encontré a nadie en la casa, pues era mejor no quería que los señores Evans se preocuparan por mí, pero no podía dejar pasar que afuera la lluvia se había desatado en forma torrencial

_Lily¡ tus padres dónde están?_ le grité desde mi habitación

Sentí sus pasos hacia mí, rápidos y ligeros, llegó a mi habitación y entre sus manos una nota escrita por uno de sus progenitores que decía "_Fuimos donde la tía Anny, volvemos mañana, esta delicada de salud y no queríamos molestar sus últimos días sin Hogwarts, Petunia nos acompañó, cuídense"_

_Creo que estamos solos_ dije mientras me dirigía al baño

_Gran deducción Sherlock_ y sin permiso Lily se tiró en mi cama

_Voy a bañarme cuando vuelva te quiero fuera de allí_

_Ok jefe, oye... ES MI CASA¡_ salí con una sonrisa por haberle ganado a Lily

**POV LILY**

Severus se fue al baño mientras yo jugaba con las sabanas de su cama, como siempre en la mañana él se encargaba de dejarla hecha, según él para dejarse caer luego de un largo día soportándome. Ví por su ventana, La lluvia caía fuertemente en la calle, el viento corría velozmente moviendo las ramas de los árboles y quitándole las pocas hojas que tenían, me estaba dando un poco de miedo, pero me acorde que junto a mi estaba Severus y con él no tenía nada que temer, o si Severus, tenía que ir a buscar las vendas y las demás cosas, pero estaban en el primer piso...

_Accio Botiquín primer piso_ dije mientras sacaba mi varita del bolsillo de mi pantalón, no tuve que esperar mucho, llegó en cuanto terminé el hechizo, lo revisé, las vendas, cremas, parches y otras cosas para curación estaban allí, junto con algunas pociones sanadoras que había hecho en mis vacaciones, eso tenía que servir para curar a Severus. Sentía como el agua de la ducha se acababa, seguro Sev saldría en cualquier momento, de pronto sentí una luz detrás mío, luego ví todo en negro

**POV SEVERUS**

Salí corriendo del baño al sentir el grito de Lily proveniente de mi habitación, salí con mi pantalón a medio colocar y el cabello lleno de Shampoo no tuve tiempo para la polera, y ni modo que la viera, ese rayo había hecho que las luces se cortaran y todo quedara en una completa oscuridad

_!LILY, LILY¡_

_Severus..._ la vi en medio de la oscuridad, tenía su varita con el hechizo iluminador, por lo menos estaba a salvo, solo se había asustado por el rayo, Lily le tenía terror a ellos desde su niñez_ Severus tengo miedo_ Sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos, era una súplica, una que no podía dejar pasar

_Está bien, me quedaré contigo solo déjame enjuagarme el cabello_

_NO, NO ME DEJES, IRÉ CONTIGO_ me gritó mientras se acercaba a mí_ Tengo mucho miedo, por favor_

_Vamos, esta es la Griffin..._ no dije nada más al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos_ Ok acompáñame, solo me queda el cabello_ vi su sonrisa en la cara, bueno al menos eso era lo que creía, pues la oscuridad no me permitía ver nada, tomé su mano y la conduje al baño, la varita nos proporcionaba la luz necesaria para poder ver donde estaba la llave

_Déjame hacer eso_ dijo Lily mientras dejaba mis manos a un costado y me ordenaba sentarme_ Siempre he querido lavar tu pelo_ Le dedique un pequeña sonrisa, esperen ¿Qué? ¿Lily siempre quiso lavar mi pelo?_ además, creo que con tu hombro lesionado, no puedes lavártelo bien_ a rayos era eso, soy un maldito tonto

_Pues hazlo Lily_ y me deje caer en sus manos

**POV LILY**

Severus dejó que le lavara en cabello y así lo ise, con delicadeza coloque su cabeza debajo de la regadera, agradecía que la manguera de esta se podía sacar y mover por donde uno quisiera, pues esto me facilitaba en trabajo. Masajeé su cuero cabelludo, y apliqué loción capilar para que este quedara más suave de lo que ya era. Cuando terminé de lavarlo, lo sequé con la toalla, no me había dado cuenta pero Severus tenía su torso descubierto

_Accio botiquín_ y llegó el objeto deseado, Severus me miro extrañado_ No me mires así, te voy a curar tus heridas aprovechando que... tienes descubierto el pecho_ me puse roja y solo por ese instante agradecí que no hubiera luz

_Ok_ me dio la espalda y con la varita iluminé la zona afectada, allí en su hombro izquierdo tenía una gran inflamación, masajeé un poco esa zona antes de aplicar cremas contra su hinchazón y le coloqué una venda

_Toma_ le dije mientras le dada un frasco_ La hice yo, es para la inflación y cicatrización mejor que te la tomes toda_

_Gracias, no debes preocuparte tanto Li.._ lo callé con un dedo en sus labios

_Si me preocupo Severus, así como tú lo haces por mí_ no me dijo nada, bajó su mirar y me dejó terminar con sus heridas.

Una vez que vendé todas sus heridas, me di cuenta que estaba asquerosa y necesitaba una ducha, pero como... mierda

_Severus, te puedo pedir un favor?_

_Dime_

_Quédate, es que me quiero bañar_ no podía estar más roja de vergüenza

**LO VOY A DEJAR HASTA ALLÍ PORQUE MI HERMANA ME ESTÁ PIDIENDO VER UNA PELI CON ELLA Y ANTES DE QUE ME BOTE LA PUERTA A PATADAS LE VOY A CUMPLIR SU PETICIÓN, BUENO ADEMÁS PARA DEJAR EN DUDA QUE VA A PASAR MAÑANA EL OTRO CAP DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUERTE PORQUE SE ME VIENEN LAS PRUEBAS COF 2 Y NECESITO SOLO 70 JAJAJA ESO XERXES_ELI**


	5. Tormenta parte 2

**HOLA LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO NADA AYER ES QUE EL MALDITO INTERNET NO QUERIA CONECTAR ¬¬ ASDASDASD BUENO, PERO PARA QUE ME PERDONEN AQUÍ VA LA SAGUNDA PARTE CON CARIÑO **

**CAPITULO 5: TORMENTA PARTE 2**

**POV SEVERUS:**

Me quede mudo solo con esas palabras, no me podía quedar allí cuando Lily estuviera bañándose, eso sería pervertido de muchas formas, pero había una parte de mí que decía que me quedara, decidí hacerle caso a esa parte ¿Qué, si después de todo soy hombre?

_Est..está bien Lily_ dije sin dejar de mirar sus ojos

_Ok gracias, pero date la vuelta_

Lo hice, sentí como sus ropas caían al suelo vi de reojo que dejaba caer su blusa y quedaba en ropa interior, Mierda Severus mira hacia otro lado, hazlo por amor a Merlín no eres un maldito pervertido

_Me podrías traer ropa para dormir Sev?_ dijo mientras se metía a la caída de agua, rayos ahora sí que estaba en apuros, estaba desnuda prácticamente a mi lado, son estos los momentos en que necesito un _Petrificus Totalis_

_Ya..ya voy_ me disponía a salir cuando, escuche como caía otro rayo

_NO¡ ACCIOROPADORMIRLILY_ escuche salir de la boca de mi ojiesmeralda

Sin ser vista llegaron unas ropas, claro el hechizo las trajo más rápido de lo que yo podría, no pude ver que ropas eran pues la oscuridad era tal, solo una luz había y esa luz era la de la ducha donde Lily se estaba bañando, pude ver que detrás de la cortina de baño había una figura delgada, que con delicadeza se pasaba por su cuerpo un jabón, este recorría todo su cuerpo, vi como el agua recorría su ser y como ella lo recibía con alegría, no podía dejar de mirar... Merlín soy un maldito pervertido

_Severus, estas allí?_

_He si_ respondí intentando sonar normal

_Puedo dormir contigo?_

Porque me lo pedía? Si ella quería dormir conmigo solo tenía que meterse en mi cama, y listo, ella hace eso desde que tenemos 11 no veo la diferencia...ah claro sus padres no están y ya una tormenta además que tengo un brazo malo, creo que las circunstancias son diferentes.

_Porque?_ intenté no sonar frio

_Porque...AH¡_ soltó un grito al escuchar otro rayo

Corrí hacia la ducha al ver como su sombra se caía hacia el interior, al correr la cortina vi a Lily hecha un ovillo, estaba abrazando sus rodillas, mientras el agua corría por su espalda, cuando me vio pensé que me iba a golpear, en vez de eso me abrazó fuertemente haciendo que mi corazón latiera furioso.

**POV LILY**

Lo abracé fuerte por el cuello, mi mayor miedo eran los rayos, nunca podré superar ese trauma pero al menos Sev estaba allí para mí algo bueno de toda esta situación; lentamente se separó de mí y con delicadamente me estrechó entre sus brazos para sacarme de esa cascada de agua que caía sobre mí, al igual que lo que ise con él, me lavó el cabello y terminó de sacarme el jabón del cuerpo, yo no podía hacer nada, solo gritaba cada vez que un rayo caía, tenía miedo vaya Griffindor que resulté ser. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar mi cuerpo, suave, me trataba como si de cristal se tratara, comenzó con mis brazos, luego con mi dorso, las piernas y dejó el cabello para el final

_Lily,Lily escúchame_

No dije nada, todavía escuchaba los rayos y veía la luz de los relámpagos

_Vamos Lily, vístete, yo no puedo hacer eso_ sabía que no, bueno si podía pero sé que a Severus le daría vergüenza

_No, no puedo_ Vi sus ojos después que un gran rayo cayera, se veían oscuros, perdidos, mágicos tan lindos como ningún otro, tomé sus manos y las llevé a mi cara, subí mi cabeza para poder fijar la vista en él, quería que me mirara como yo lo hacia

_Por favor_ dije sin apartar la mirada de él, lo hizo, comenzó a vestirme sin dejar de mirarme, primero la ropa interior como era la hora de dormir, solo las bragas, sentí sus manos por mis piernas, temblé ante el contacto, luego un pantalón de dormir iso lo mismo, por último me colocó una polera, pero tuve que separar mis manos de su cara. Volvió a tomar la toalla y secó una vez más mi cabello, me había hecho correr mi cabellera hacia adelante, hacia movimientos suaves y prolijos era relajante sentir aquella pequeña caricia, intentaba mirarlo, la única luz que teníamos era los rayos, la varita se apagó en cuanto la solté al gritar en mi ducha, estábamos a oscuras.

Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y para mi sorpresa no tenía cubierto su abdomen, lo acaricié un poco y luego de un rato mientras dejaba que terminara de secar mi cabello dejé mi cara en su pecho, su corazón latía suave pero determinado, un lindo sonido, era relajante sentir eso que por un momento olvide todo, todo menos que Severus estaba allí para mí, me quedé con ese pensamiento mientras mis ojos se cerraban y caía en un muy lindo sueño.

**POV SEVERUS**

No voy a decir que no me gustó vestir a Lily porque estaría mintiendo, pude sentir cada parte de ella, descubrirla, apreciarla, lo mejor de todo fue que ella no se molestó, es más me ayudó a vestirla y no apartaba la mirada de mí, creo que eso fue lo que me dio fuerza para cumplir esa misión. Me di cuenta que la polera que el conjuro había traído se había mojado y decidí pasarle la mía, no quería que se resfriara o algo por el estilo; sequé su cabello mientras hacía eso sentí sus manos en mi pecho ¿se habría dado cuenta? No me dijo nada, luego su cabeza se apoyó justo donde habían estado sus manos, sentí su respiración y cuando quise mirarla a los ojos, los ví cerrados.

La tomé como si fuera una muñeca, ella se aferró a mi cuello, llamé a su varita con un simple comando de voz, una vez en mis manos invoqué un _LUMUS_ y me fui a mi recamara con mi amada "amiga" plácidamente durmiendo, la recosté con sumo cuidado, iba a ir a secar el baño cuando escuché su voz decirme _Vuelve por favor _

_Solo voy al baño, pequeña_ me acerqué a la cama para darle un beso en la frente, cuando siento que ella se mueve y nuestros labios se encuentran en un beso, no pude evitar sorprenderme ante aquello, y con lentitud le respondí, suave con delicadeza como ella se lo merecía fueron los segundos más placenteros de mi vida, su boca y la mía en una danza de fuego, ella mordió mi labio inferior y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de puro placer, nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire, maldije a mis pulmones por eso. La vi aun con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de alegría, todavía estaba durmiendo, no pude evitar saborearme los labios y acariciar su cara

_Quédate_ escuche salir de esos labios hinchados por el beso anterior, a la porquería ir a secar el baño, me puse a su lado, coloqué las mantas sobre nuestros cuerpos y la abracé con fuerza_No te...vallas, ellos viene...por mí_

Acaricié su rostro_Quienes Lily?_ pregunté sin poder sacar esa sonrisa de mi cara

_Los...ra..yosss_ ja estaba teniendo una pesadilla

_Yo los destruiré no te preocupes, ¿sabes porque?, porque eres lo más importante en mi vida_ Sabia que para ella esto era solo un sueño, pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, todavía no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle mi amor cuando ella estuviera en un estado de alerta o mejor dicho despierta, tengo miedo a su rechazo, pero al menos tengo algo que ningún hombre ha tenido la suerte de tener, el primer beso de Lily.

Con esto rondando en mi memoria me quedé dormido, con mi amada en mis brazos, con el recuerdo de su cuerpo y con a alegría de que esos labios siempre me pertenecerán a mí, porque yo fuí el primer hombre en la vida de Lily.

**BUENO, QUE TAL? ALGO QUE QUIERAN COMPARTIR JAJAJA PARA TODOS ESOS MORBOSOS QUE PENSARON QUE ELLOS DOS IBAN A TENER SEXO PUES EN SU CARA! SEVERUS ES UN CABALLERO JAJAJA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y APLAUDAN A SEV QUE ES EL PRIMERO EN LA VIDA DE LILY, BUENO ESPERO COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS,CRUCIUS LO QUE QUIERAN HASTA LA PROXIMA Y PERDON POR EL RETRASO XERXES_ELI**


	6. Secreto

**HOLA HOLA HE VUELTO Y SI HE VUELTO DIJE, JAJAJAJA LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO NADA DE NADA ESQUE MI COMPU LO TUBE QUE MANDAR AL SERCICIO TECNICO Y**** NO TENIA DONDE ESCRIBIR Y AHHH! DEPRESION NIVEL DIOS, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, PERO COMO VOLVIÔ HOY JAJAJA AQUÍ ME TIENEN VAMOS:**

**CAPITULO 6: SECRETOS**

**POV SEVERUS:**

Dormir con Lily nunca ha sido tan placentero, saber que la besé era lo mejor del mundo era el hombre más feliz del maldito universo… a quien quiero engañar estoy hecho un desastre, tengo miedo de que ella se entere de lo que hice cuando estaba en aquel estado. Si ok no digo que no dormí, pero en ese pequeño lapso en que estaba con Morfeo tuve las peores pesadillas de mi vida, ella me dejaba, me odiaba, se alejaba de mí y lo peor se iba con Potter, eso aunque solo fuera producto de mi retorcida y torturada mente podría a llegar a ser verdad; Lily odiaba que la pasaran a llevar y eso era lo que yo había hecho con ella en la madrugada, la besé sin su permiso y lo peor era que me llevé eso que ella estaba guardando a aquella persona "especial" que ella tanto a esperado. SOY UNA GRAN MIERDA, no merezco nada ni siquiera esa sonrisa que me dedicó la despertarse, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?...

**POV LILY**

Tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida, yo era una princesa (si ok eso suena muy niña de 5) y me estaban atacando con rayos, derrumbaban mi castillo he intentaban asesinarme, cada uno de los rayos me gritaban "sangre sucia" mientras yo me defendía con los hechizos que tan bien he aprendido, recalcando que lo importante no es de donde uno viene, si no adonde uno se dirige, hubo un momento en que todos estos rayos estaban muy cerca de mí, y apareció él, mi príncipe, rápido y a diestra y siniestra los destruyó a todos; me sonrió y cuando se iba le dije "_Vuelve por favor", _no tardó en escuchar mi suplica, volvió y me besó con pasión pero con una gran delicadeza, "_Volveré no te preocupes, estaré cerca"_ dijo mi príncipe mientras se volteaba para irse "_Quédate, no te vayas ellos vienen por mi_" con sus manos tomó mi cara y pude ver sus ojos negros como la noche "_Quienes Lily?" "Los rayos" _con esa respuesta se rió y con otro beso más suave que el anterior comenzó a decirme "_Yo los destruiré no te preocupes, ¿sabes porque?, porque eres lo más importante en mi vida"_

Lo demás solo fueron cosas sin sentido, como conejitos de chocolate o dragones bailando chachachá algunas veces creo que mi mente está mal, y solo me recuerda que interiormente soy una niña, una niña que sigue con esa loca idea de encontrar a su príncipe azul, muchas veces he pensado que mi príncipe es James, pero otras… de verdad es confuso esto del amor. Hablando de James, tengo que planear una venganza por eso de que nos hizo en el bosque, me gustará mucho pero nadie pasa a llevar a Lily Evans, NADIE.

**POV SEVERUS**

_Como dormiste_ pregunté nervioso al verla en la cocina con el ceño fruncido, mientras preparaba el café para ambos

_Muy bien_ respondió seria, esto me da mala espina_ Severus, tenemos que hablar_

_Sobre que, Lily_ intenté colocar esa voz intimidante que imponía respeto ante todos

_Sobre lo que pasó ayer_ Eso era mi sentencia de muerte, ¿Quién trae un dementor, para que me de mi beso?

_Lily, yo…_

_No dejaré que eso pase de nuevo, tu sabes bien que no me gusta que me pasen a llevar y esta no será a excepción, no porque sea querido dejaré que me hagan eso_ sentencio finalmente, tomó un cuchillo y se acercó a mí, ok digno final, mañana en "El Profeta" el titular será "Joven hechicero de Slytherin muere en manos de su amiga" si creo que me lo merezco después de lo que le hice

_Lily yo yo…_

_Hay que vengarnos de James y tú me ayudaras si o si_ dijo cortando un trozo de queso que estaba frente mío. Mi conciencia se desmayó ante aquellas palabras dichas, no era yo después de todo, Lily estaba molesta claro, pero por lo del idiota de James, eso quería decir que… SI NO RECORDABA QUE LA HABIA BESADO. Una gran sonrisa de dibujó en mi rostro, pues claro que la ayudaría a vengarse no solo porque la llamo cualquiera, sino porque ese idiota cabeza de Troll me debía varias

_Claro Lily, siempre quise jugarle una broma a ese Potter y a sus amigos_ dije ya con más calma en mí

_Bien, bien así me gusta Sev, James será uh…muy apreciado y querido por mí pero las va a pagar por decir que me revuelco contigo ¿acaso no somos como hermanos?_ me dedicó esa sonrisa tan especial que solo utilizaba conmigo cuando quería algo, " si Lily somos hermanos, hermanos que se besan" mi conciencia quería decirle, pero la callé, con ella nunca teníamos secretos pero este caso lo ameritaba, porque si se va a vengar de James, no quiero saber qué es lo que va a hacer conmigo

_Si_ fue lo único que salió de mi boca

**POV LILY**

El desayuno lo ocupé para explicarle el plan que tenía para mi gran venganza, lo llevaríamos a cabo cuando volviéramos al colegio, si quería que James tuviera una gran vergüenza pública y nada mejor que en Hogwarts para ello

_En serio vamos a hacer todo eso Lily?_ dijo un impresionado Severus

_Si, eso y más mi querido Snape, James me las pagará y te las pagará_ me reí con esa estúpida risa que se me contagió del único merodeador sensato, mi gran amigo Remus, un gran mago, leal inteligente y perfecto de griffindor al igual que yo.

_Lily, todo esto que quieres hacer es peligroso_ comenzó a recitar Severus_ Y si nos atrapan?, nos pueden expulsar_

_Por eso será otro de nuestros secretos Sev, nuestro como muchos otros, vamos será entretenido_

_Pensé que entre nosotros no hay secretos_ dijo bajando su mirada

_Si, o que acaso tú tienes uno que contarme?_ inmediatamente este se puso rojo como un tomate, yo sé que él es la persona más honesta conmigo nuestra relación es simplemente confianza y amor ¿fraternal? Ahora que lo miraba bien, sus ojos…no no no Severus no podía o ¿sí? Pero si eran iguales a los de mi príncipe del sueño

_No Lily, no tengo ningún secreto hacia ti_ me miró por un rato esos túneles negros me cautivaban, como si quisiera decirme algo más; miré sus labios, delgados, sin usos con Severus queríamos lo mismo, nuestro primer beso iba a ser para la persona más especial de nuestras vidas, por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de… _Porqué me miras así Lily?_

_No, por nada_ me levanté de la silla rápidamente y me dirigí a mi habitación.

_Acaso me esconde algo?_ le escuché susurrar

¿Estaba escondiéndole algo a Severus? Bueno, no, solo era un pensamiento sin sentido, nada cambiaria entre nosotros nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, somos los mismos grandes amigos, no es un secreto, además, ahora teníamos que perfeccionar ese gran plan de venganza.

**BUENO LO SIENTO SI NO ES TAN BUENO, HOY ANDO COMO IDA, TUVE PRUEBA DE MATEMATICAS DE NUMEROS IMAGINARIOS, PORQUE ENSEÑAN COSAS QUE NO EXISTEN? TEST DE BIOLOGIA ELECTIVA, QUE ES RAMO OBLIGATORIO, ESTUDIÈ QUIMICA POR SE SUPONE QUE HABIA TEST Y LA PROFE NO FUÈ, ADEMAS DE ENSAYO PSU DE MATEMATICAS Y PREU DE FISICA, MI CEREBRO NO DA MÁS…PERO MAÑANA ES FERIADO (1 DE MAYO JUJUJU LUEGO 2 Y TODOS SABEMOS QUE PASA EL 2 DE MAYO) Y MI CEREBRO ESTARÁ MAS RELAJADO.**

**BUENO OTRA VEZ LO SIENTO, ADIOS XERXES_ELI**


	7. Volver

**HOLA AQUÍ YO CON OTRA ACTUALIZACIÒN DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA JAJAJA, BUENO HOY ES FERIADO Y COMO DIJE EN EL CAP ANTERIOR VOY A PONERME AL DÍA, ASI QUE…**

**CAPITULO 7: VOLVER**

**POV LILY**

Los últimos días antes de entrar a clases fueron calmados, con Severus nos encerramos en mi pieza a tramar la broma, al guapo de James se le quedaría la boca abierta con lo que le espera jajaja, teníamos todo listo, la broma empezaría justo al llegar a Hogwarts.

_Lily, empacaste todo?_ preguntó mi madre en la cena del ultimo día de vacaciones

_Si, todo_ le cerré un ojo a Severus para que se calamara, todo estaba en mi baúl

_Y tu Severus?_

_Tengo todo lo que necesito, muchas gracias señora Evans_

_Ya están tan grandes, y pensar que hace poco que jugaban en el parque_ comenzó a recordar mi mamá_ Ustedes, ya están… y pensar que casi son adultos_ comenzó a llorar en el hombro de mi papá

Terminamos la cena, mamá nos ponía en vergüenza a Petunia y a mí delante de Severus que intentaba ahogar sus risas sin mucho éxito, y mi padre no dejaba de recalcar en que nos íbamos a dedicar después

_Pues yo ya lo sé_ comencé a decir al recoger los platos_ seré medimaga_ dije con una sonrisa, si eso era lo que yo más quería, curar a la gente, sanarlos y poder hacer su vida feliz

_Y tu Severus?_ comentó mi padre

_Seré pocionista_ dijo mi amigo seriamente

_Él es el mejor en eso papá_ comencé a decirle_ creo que es mejor que el profesor, siempre lo supera_ ante mi comentario Severus se puso rigido

_No es para tanto_ respondió fríamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba al living para seguir hablando con mi padre.

Esa noche dormí en mi cuarto con mi hermana, a ella todavía le quedaba una semana más antes de volver a sus clases, le iba bien y decía que estaba ansiosa por terminar luego la preparatoria, pero estaba más ansiosa por tener la habitación sin un "fenómeno" como yo

_Gracias yo también te quiero hermanita_ dije mientras me tapaba con las mantas de mi cama

_Solo dijo que, la casa estará más tranquila sin tú y ese chico antipático_

_Severus no es antipático, solo debes conocerlo mejor_ dije defendiéndolo

_Si y tú lo conoces tan bien que hasta duermes con él_

_Si, es porque le tengo confianza, buenas noches_ le di la espalda y cerré mis ojos, mañana habría que ir a el andé volver a nuestro último año, el último año de escuela, el último año que vería a Severus todos los días, me quedé pensando en eso por largo tiempo mientras sin darme cuenta Morfeo me llevaba con él.

**POV SEVERUS**

Dormí al solo caer en la cama, ni siquiera me cambié ropa, estaba muy cansado y mañana habría que volver, mañana comenzaba mis dilemas, por un lado estaba feliz, porque ese año me vengaría por todo lo que Potter me ha hecho durante estos 6 años, pero por otro… este año tenía que decirle a Lily lo que sentía por ella, no había otra opción, luego de terminar Hogwarts sería muy difícil estar con ella.

_ARRIBA! ES HOY, VAMOS, NO QUIERO PERDER EL TREN!_ dijo muy animada Lily

_Si, si sé ya voy_ me limpié los ojos con mi mano ¿Qué hora era? ¿Hace cuánto que dormí?

Salió corriendo de mi pieza y escuché como de un portazo cerró el baño, algunas veces debe de controlarse. Fui a mi baúl y de él saqué mi túnica de Slytherin, la llevaría en mi bolsón para cambiarme al subir al expreso de Hogwarts.

Como todos los años antes de volver, la señora Evans nos tenía un exquisito desayuno, Panqueques rellenos con salsa de arándano, leche con chocolate, tartaletas, pie de limón, té de limón, entre otras delicias eran nuestra primera comida, y a mi humilde parecer, eran mejor que el banquete del colegio. Llevé a la cocina ahogando un bostezo, el señor Evans ya estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a que el café estuviera listo y la señora Evans estaba muy animada sacando los panqueques

_Buenos días Severus_ dijo el señor de la casa

_Muy buenos días_

_Todavía está Lily en el baño_ eso no era una pregunta, asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la mesa aun con mi pijama esperando a que mi hermosa ojiesmerlda saliera; estuve así por media hora, hasta que ella bajó la escalera con el cabello todavía húmedo.

_Apúrate, tenemos una hora_ me dijo entre risas

_No soy yo el que está como 2 horas en la ducha, ¿Qué acaso eres sirena?_ me golpeó en brazo ante mi pequeña broma

_Guárdate las bromas para Hogwarts_ me susurró al oído

Subí las escaleras y fui al baño por esa ducha, en 10 minutos ya estaba bañado con ropas limpia y desayunando tranquilamente; el señor Evans nos recogió la loza que habíamos ocupado y la llegó al lavaplatos

_Apúrense, vayan a buscar sus cosas, los voy a ir a dejar a la estación_

Así lo hicimos, ayudé a Lily con sus cosas, su baúl estaba especialmente pesado este año

_Que llevas aquí?_

Se rio para sus adentros, esa muletilla que se le pegó de Lupin el otro merodeador del estúpido grupo de Potter, al menos este era más centrado

_Que crees tú Severus?_ moví mi cabeza, esto sí que sería divertido. Bajé el pesado baúl de Lily y el mío, nos fuimos en el auto del señor Evans

Llegamos a la estación, pero esta vez los señores Evans nos dejaron en la entrada

_Papá porque no nos van a dejar_ preguntó Lily confundida

_Mi pequeña…_ comenzaron a aparecer las lágrimas en los ojos de la señora Evans_ Nosotros creemos que… yo…yo_

_Ya están grandes_ comenzó al señor Evans_ Sabemos que llegaran bien y…_ suspiró_No soportamos la idea de que ya no son los niños de hace un tiempo_ nos dedicó una sonrisa triste, pero llena de orgullo_ Vayan, antes de que estos pobres viejos se pongan sentimentales_

Lily les dedicó una sonrisa a sus padres y sin aviso la señora Evans nos abrazó a ambos

_Cuídense mucho, los quiero, los quiero mucho_ nos decía entre lagrimas

_Mamá vamos a perder el tren_ intentaba sin muchos frutos decir Lily

_Niños, los voy a extrañar_ dijo la señora Evans antes de soltarnos

_Cuídense muchos_ nos dijo el señor Evans mientras nos íbamos

_Severus!_ Me gritó el señor, le dije a Lily que se adelantara, mientras yo volvía a ver qué era lo que pasaba

_Solo, cuida de Lily, ya sabes que de repente es un poco inmadura, yo sé que la quieres mucho, por eso cuídala_ acaso este hombre sabe que su hija me tiene loco?

_No se preocupe, lo haré_ y con esto me dispuse a llegar al andé para tomar el tren por última vez.

Encontré a Lily conversando con ese Lupin, debe ser algo normal que se lleven bien siendo los ambos perfectos de la casa de los Leones

_Que quería mi papá_ preguntó una vez que su compañero de casa se fue

_Recalcarme que soy tu niñero_ dije con mi habitual sarcasmo, aunque si lo pensaba bien esa era la misión que en verdad el señor Evans me había dado, no era que me daba la autorización de estar con su hija como novios

_Ja ja, mejor subamos al tren_ dijo enojada

Subimos y nos sentamos solos en una cabina, la misma de todos los años pensar que era el último año en que estaríamos en ella, me trajo nostalgia. El tren partió y atreves de las ventanas vimos como los alejábamos de Londres y nuestro 7 año empezaba

_Va a ser un año interesante, o no Sev?_

_Sí, claro_ dije mientras sacaba mis ropas de escuela

_ Que comience el plan_ fue lo último que escuche de Lily antes de salir de la cabina para cambiarme

Sí que comience el plan querida Lily, y te des cuenta de cuanto te amo, fue lo que pasó por mi mente.

**BUENO, BUENO, ALGO QUE QUIERAN DECIRME? SI NO? PUES YO SI Y ES AGRADECER A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE AGREGARON A ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA A FAVORITOS Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, UN GRAN ¡GRACIAS CHICOS¡ PARA USTEDES, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, XD PUES, AHORA VOY A LEER 50 SOMBRAS JAJAJA XAO**


	8. Que empiece el juego

**HOY ES 2 DE MAYO TToTT ES UN MOMENTO MUY ESPECIAL PARA TODOS NOSOTROS, NO ES ASI? BUENO, PUES ANTES DE LLORAR EN EL TECLADO ESCRIBIRÉ EL CAP, 3…2…1…VAMOS!**

**CAPITULO 8: QUE EMPIEZE EL JUEGO**

**POV LILY**

La primera semana en Hogwarts fue de extrema calma, los pequeños de primero (la gran mayoría fue para Hufflepuff) estaban asombrados con la magnificencia del colegio y más de alguno chocaba con los fantasmas, nosotros los de séptimo estábamos concentrados en nuestros estudios o bueno, los que queríamos estudiar nos concentrábamos en eso. Mis clases favoritas pociones y DCAO se impartían junto con las serpientes, donde un chico de cabello negro siempre se sentaba a mi lado; adoraba esas clases porque podía estar con Severus y claro porque no, podíamos seguir planeando nuestra pequeña broma

_Muy bien jóvenes, hoy haremos una poción matalobos_ dijo el profesor mientras anotaba los ingredientes, noté a Remus un tanto incomodo ante la preparación de la poción, no era para menos yo sabía de su condición de licántropo antes que Sirius, James o Peter se enteraran, sé que para él ha sido duro pero al menos tiene amigos que entienden su situación.

_Oye Lily_ comenzó a decirme Severus, mientras cortaba cuidadosamente los ingredientes_ Hoy en la sala que viene y que va?_

_Pues, claro_ dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Remus para que se calmara

Como siempre Severus fue el primero en terminar la complicada poción y se dedicó a esperarme para ir al Gran comedor junto, teníamos una hora libre antes de las siguientes clases. Termine gracias a su ayuda, claro que me explicó como si le enseñara algo obvio a un idiota, algunas veces a este chico se le sube el ego, pero al fin y al cabo lo hace para molestarme y en verdad lo logra.

_Tranquilo, tengo los ingredientes en mi baúl, esa poción Multijugos es justo lo que necesitamos y tú el genio en pociones la realizaras sin ningún problema_

_Lily sabes que por esto…_

_Severus, sabes que no dejare que lo que James nos hizo quede sin pagar_ repuse enfadada, soltó un suspiro en forma de derrota_ Te veo luego, ahora tengo Runas_ le dije mientras iba corriendo a la siguiente clase

**POV SEVERUS**

Odio adivinación porque es la asignatura más idiota que se nos puede impartir, pero bueno, tenía que aguantar toda la santa hora para luego ir Gran comedor y encontrarme con mi amiga.

_Oye Severus, que piensas hacer después?_ pregunto Lucius Malfoy, mi amigo de Slytherin

_Tengo que encontrarme con Lily_ le dije con desdén

_Eso quiere decir que por fin_ hizo una cara picara, entendí lo que quería decir

_No le he dicho nada Lucius_ tomé mi libro para que terminara el interrogatorio

_Sabes, Potter se te puede adelantar y la puedes perder_ Si Lucius tan solo supiera lo que le espera a Potter, pero había una parte de mí que decía que mi amigo tenía razón, yo he amado a Lily desde antes de entrar aquí, he compartido mucho con ella y no la quiero lejos de mí vida, ella es la que me hace salir adelante, perderla seria como perder mi vida.

Salí disparado al escuchar la campana para salir, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que me persigue un dementor, pero yo sabía que una Lily enojada era peor que cualquier cosa, iba tan rápido que no me percate y choqué con Sharon Lioncourt, una chica de Griffindor de nuestro mismo año, sus ojos azules y su cabello color chocolate eran distinguible a cualquiera, pero claro yo iba en mis pensamientos

_Lo siento_dijo Sharon con voz temblorosa, algunas veces yo era de tener

_No te pasó nada?_ pregunté lo más amablemente

Me miro raro_No_ fue lo que salió de su boca

La ayudé a levantarse y a recoger sus libros y escuché la risa de Potter

_Wow casanova Snape tiene nueva presa, que ahora es la pequeña Sharon?_ dijo el cabeza de troll

_Ya se cansó de Lily y ahora busca carne nueva_ dijo Black

_Que Quejicus, ya te aburriste de nuestra Lily?_

_Cállate Potter, solo choqué con ella y la ayudé a levantarse, ahora muévete que no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, con permiso Sharon_ me fui como alma que lleva el demonio, pero esto solo incrementó las ganas te tenia para comenzar la broma. Estaba por llegar al Comedor cuando alguien me toma por la espalda y con una de sus manos cubría mis ojos, conocía ese olor, Lily

**POV LILY**

Secuestrar a Severus nunca fue tan fácil, al solo verlo asomar por el pasillo me escondí de tal forma que no me viera, cuando intentó entrar al Gran comedor le tapé los ojos con mi mano y lo arrastré por los pasillos mientras yo buscaba la dichosa sala; tenía todo listo, me había preocupado de que no nos faltara nada para realizar la poción, claro ahora el genio tenía que hacer lo suyo, cuando entramos a la sala le destapé los ojos a mi amigo

_No había necesidad de eso Lily_ dijo un tanto enojado

_Es por llegar tarde_

_Choqué con Sharon y me encontré con Potter que querías que hiciera_ dijo mientras se arreglaba sus ropas. No era por nada pero Sharon me caía mal, era linda e inteligente pero al igual que yo estaba enamorada de James, y sin duda alguna, él le prestaba más atención a ella que a mí, sin duda alguna James nunca me vería como otra cosa que una amiga, porque aunque algunas veces era un idiota engreído y con Sev le íbamos a jugar una broma, durante todos estos años, habíamos creado un lazo de amistad, la verdad algunas veces dolía

_Y bien… empezamos o qué?_ preguntó Severus sacándome de mis pensamientos

_Pues claro, y no me lo digas otra vez, si sé que estará lista en un mes_ le dije antes de que él me lo recordara.

Trabajamos juntos, yo le pasaba los ingredientes y él los cortaba, pesaba y media a la perfección, yo ya había puesto el caldero a fuego lento, y como vi a Severus ocupado con el cuerno de bicornio, yo decidí cortar la piel de serpiente africana arbolea, era difícil después de todo saber las medidas pero sentí como él tomaba mis manos y me ayudaba a cortar

_Así no tonta, así_ decía mientras con mis manos entre las suyas cortábamos aquel ingrediente, cálido seguro suave, era todo lo que sentía en aquel instante "_como cuando estuvimos en el parque abrazados"_ me recordó mi mente, pero no podía negar que era una agradable sensación

_Severus_

_Si?_

_Gracias_ le dije mientras nos separábamos para colocar todos los ingredientes en el caldero, ya estaba casi listo, ahora solo teníamos que esperar el mes para que la broma empezara; salimos aquella sala cerca de la 1 de la madrugada, el tiempo se nos había ido volando y cada uno tenía que volver a su sala común

_Quien anda allí?_escuchamos a Flich regañar

_Que hacemos?_ le pregunté, era claro que algunos maestros estarían de ronda y nos atraparían

_Ven_ dijo tomándome las manos y volviendo a la sala que viene y va

**BUENO BUENO, ALGUN COMENTARIO Y….PARA QUE PIENSAN QUE QUIEREN LA POCION MULTIJUGOS ESTOS 2? VAMOS ALGUIEN CON CAPACIDAD CEREBRAL PARA RAZONAR? VAMOS ANIMENSE JAJAJA LA VIDA ES UN RIESGO, DEJEN COMENTARIOS, CRUCIUS, IMPERIUS Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAN….XERXES_ELI**


	9. Maldita conciencia

**HOLA, BUENO PERDÓN SI HE ESTADO FOME,PERO A MI CEREBRO (SE LLAMA NEKO ASDASDASD) NO SE LE OCURRE NADA… HABER SI AHORA SE ENCIENDE:**

**CAPITULO 9: MALDITA CONCIENCIA**

**POV SEVERUS**

La llevé de vuelta a la famosa sala, no era la idea que nos descubrieran y nos castigaran o peor expulsaran del colegio por encontrarnos caminando a deshora por los pasillos, no, la idea era empezar con el castigo de Potter. Sus manos sudaban, estaba nerviosa pero no lo quería demostrar, sin duda alguna ella estaba con sus nervios a mil, es perfecta de Griffindor, ella debe mostrar el camino a seguir, ser un ejemplo no estar con un Slytherin haciendo pociones prohibidas a horas en donde uno se supone está durmiendo.

_Escuchas algo?_

_Lily, esta sala es como decirlo…no nos pueden escuchar desde afuera ni nosotros desde adentro_ Teníamos que llegar a nuestras salas comunes he irnos a dormir, mañana nuestros jefes de casa nos irían a sacar de las camas para ir al pueblo local, conociendo al mío, ira por cada una de las camas, con su varita lanzándonos el hechizo _aguamenti _a las caras para despertar y si no me encontraba en la cama, no quería ni pensar que cosas me haría.

_Como volvemos, mañana vamos a salir del castillo, debemos ir a nuestras salas comunes_ dije preocupado, la vi pensar un rato, se mordió el labio inferior y no pude evitar pensar en cuando ella me mordió el mío cuando nos besamos, bueno corrección cuando yo la besé mientras dormía, pero al fin y al cabo era un beso. Sé acercó a mí lentamente

_Porque me miras así?_ me dijo preocupada

_Yo, no, nada… se te ocurrió algo?_ intente cambiar el tema

_Dijiste que para el exterior somos imperceptibles, así como ellos lo son para nosotros_

_Si_

_Bueno_ dijo abrazándome_ nos trasportaré a ambos a nuestras salas comunes_ me dedicó una sonrisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en mi salón, la chimenea mostraba que mis compañeros hace ya tiempo estaba en sus habitaciones

_Me voy, y Severus gracias_ me soltó un poco, pero su mirada no se apartó de la mía, se acercó a mí y me besó la comisura de los labios, solté un suspiro, ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no se acerca más?

_Adios Sev, te veo…te veo mañana_ dijo nerviosa entre lo ocurrido y al igual que ocurrió en la sala que viene y que va, desapareció antes que parpadeara, y procesara lo que había ocurrido.

**POV LILY**

¿Que acababa de hacer? O si ya me acuerdo casi lo beso… CASI LO BESO?! Pero no, eso no era posible, Severus y yo solo somos amigos nada más. No es que él no sea guapo, porque si lo es, además de inteligente y aunque algunos creen que su aptitud es de lo peor, yo sé que él es muy sensible y haría cualquier cosa por las personas que quiere. Sé que aunque su madre y su padre lo maltrataron cuando niño, el siguió teniendo esperanza que algún día cambiarían, además aunque no lo quiera admitir sé que se preocupa por Lucius siempre aconsejándolo, guiándolo y ayudándolo en sus deberes escolares, Severus es de los hombres que no quedan, además de caballero atento cortés. Porque estoy nerviosa, no si solo lo estoy describiendo, ah!; algunas veces agradezco ser Perfecta y tener habitación propia, necesito pensar, pensar en lo sucedido, haber, yo Lily Evans, Griffindor, 7 año de enseñanza de Hechicería estuve a punto de besar a Severus Snape, Slytherin, 7 año de enseñanza de Hechicería mientras que estás enamorada de James Potter, Griffindor, 7 año de enseñanza de Hechiceria y estas loquita por él desde 4

_ "_vamos admitelo desde 5 que miras a Severus de otra forma"__

_¿Quién dijo eso?_

_"_Quien crees tú? Soy tú conciencia y no trates de negarlo"__

_Eso es mentira! _

__"ja ja si como no, y yo soy un unicornio de chocolate"_ _

_Uh cállate que suenas a él, eres igual de sarcástico_

__"Solo responde con la verdad, ¿te hubiera gustado besarlo?"__ quede muda, maldita conciencia, que podía decirle?

_Tal vez…pero y si él no quiere?

__" MALDITA SEA NIÑA, NO VES COMO TE MIRA, POCO MENOS TE COME CON SUS OJOS NEGROS!__

Maldita conciencia, que intenta hacer esto me da dolor de cabeza_Uh callate, ya tengo sueño, y para que te quede claro, No, no me gusta Severus_

__" Pero te confunde? O me equivocó, no sé tú pero yo me acuerdo perfectamente de ese sueño en donde tú y él se casaban y…"__

_YA OK, SI SI, SEVERUS SNAPE ME CONFUNDE CONTENTA!_ grité con todas mis fuerzas para que de una vez se quedara callada_ ahora buenas noches_ me giré y tapé antes de decir maldita conciencia y dormir ¿calmadamente? Durante la noche.

**OK LAMENTO QUE SEA CORTO, CULPEN A NEKO POR ESTAR SIN IDEAS, PERO QUE LES PARECIÓ BUENO, MALO? MERESCO CRUCIUS? O QUE, DIGANME! **


	10. Acercamiento parte 1

**HOLA, BUENO ANTES QUE NADA PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ESTOS DIAS, ES QUE HE TENIDO PRUEBAS, PREU, ADEMAS DEL DIA DE LA MADRE (TUVE QUE DECORAR Y ESO QUITA TIEMPO) Y HOY EL DEL ALUMNO EN MI PAÌS ASÍ QUE NO ME MATEN HE AQUÍ A LO QUE VENGO:**

**CAPITULO 10: ACERCAMIENTO PARTE 1**

**POV LILY**

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que habíamos empezado la poción, tres semanas en las cuales mi estúpida conciencia me atormentaba cuando Severus se acercaba

__" Ow he Lily, mira a tu izquierda Sev viene, mira, mira, ow está bien sexy ¿no lo crees? DCAO sí que lo hizo sudar mira se le pega la camisa, mira, mira_ _

"Pervertida" fue mi único pensamiento, en verdad ¿Esa era mi conciencia? Pues si era así, como sería mi lado irracional; pero no pude evitarlo y sí lo miré, su cabello negro estaba lustroso por el sudor y se le pagaba al cuerpo así como su camisa y pude ver que se le notaban sus abdominales, no es que yo no lo hubiera visto sin polera, es que verlo así era tan diferente, sus ojos negros encontraron los míos y no pude evitar ponerme roja

__"Lily mira, mira quien está observando"_ _dijo la maldita pervertida

_Hola Lily, que haces?_ preguntó James acercándose sigilosamente hacia mí

_Hola…he yo…pues iba a la biblioteca_

_Te acompaño?_

__" SIIIIIIIII, VAMOS LILY ES UN BOMBON, DILE QUE SI, SI, VAMOS ¿NO QUE ÉL ES TU AMOR PLATONICO? AH CLARO SI LA LEONA ESTA CONFUNDIDA CON LA SERPIENTE__

Miré hacia donde estaba Severus, pero ya no estaba allí, ¿dónde se ha ido?. James siguió mi mirada y lanzó una risita sutil

_Si buscas a Quejicus, se fue con Lucius, y bien Lily ¿ Te acompaño?_

_Bueno…tal vez en otra ocasión, adiós James_

__" PERO QUE LILY DEVUELVETE Y VAMOS CON EL BOMBON DE JAMES"__

"OH CALLATE" le dije mentalmente mientras iba a buscar a Severus

**POV SEVERUS**

Tuve una alegría tremenda cuando la vi en el pasillo, llevaba su cabellera caoba suelta y sus ojos estaban observando mi cuerpo, había quedado un asco luego de DCAO pero ella me miraba con una fascinación, sé que no soy el chico más guapo pero sus ojos me decían que para ella sí, encontré esas dos esmeraldas observando mis oscuros ojos y pronto vi un rubor en sus mejillas ¿Yo provoqué eso? Porque si era así será acaso que... pero claro luego vi al estúpido de Potter acercándose a Lily y hasta allí mis ilusiones

_Mira Severus, tu gran amigo Potter_ ironizó Lucius

_Callate y vámonos_ le dije frívolamente

_Pero mira si esta con Lily, anda a saludarla_

_Callate Lucius si no quiere sangre de dragón mezclada con tu jugo de calabazas_ y me fui de allí rápidamente no quería ver a Potter coquetear con MI LILY, sentí como mi amigo me seguía entre risas por el comentario que le había hecho. Llegamos a la sala común rápidamente, subí a la habitación y busque mis ropas limpias para tomar una ducha, la necesitaba; Lucius se quedó hablando con Narcisa en la sala, así que me demoré todo lo que quise en el baño ya una vez limpio y un poco más calmado me vestí y vi que Lucius y Narcisa no estaban por ningún lado, no quería ir a mi habitación ( no quería encontrarlos como la otra vez) así que me aseguré de tener todo lo necesario y fui al gran comedor, si alguien los pillaba, pues que el pobre tenga buena resistencia mental.

Una vez que salí de la sala choqué con un pequeño bulto a las afueras de esta, miré hacia abajo y vi a mi hermosa ojiesmeralda, abrazando sus rodillas y con una cara que mostraba evidente enojo

_Al fin, sabes que te llevo esperando más de una hora?_

_Pensé que estabas con Potter_ dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

_Bueno me quería acompañar a la biblioteca… pero no quiero ir con él… quiero uh…estar contigo_ dijo toda roja, mi corazón latió a mil, ¿quería estar conmigo en vez de Potter?

_** "Si idiota no la escuchaste, quiere estar contigo así que ya sabes que hacer"_ ** no ahora no, ¿tenía que salir mi conciencia?

_Pues…va…mos a la biblioteca….si quieres_ dije nervioso

_No…eso era una mentira, sé que a James no le gusta ir allí era solo para quitarlo de encima_ ¿Ella de verdad no quería estar con Potter?

_**"Si tonto, estuvo 1 hora esperándote claro que quiere estar contigo"_**

_Entonces, dónde?_ una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y tomándome de la mano me arrastró fuera del castillo, llegando cerca del bosque prohibido y nos sentamos en un viejo árbol caído yo sabía que a Lily le encantaba estar allí y que siempre íbamos cuando Lily quería contarme algo o simplemente relajarse por las clases. Todavía quedaba una hora para ir a la cena, teníamos toda una hora para nosotros 2

_**"A-P-R-O-V-E-C-H-A"_** me gritó mi conciencia

No le hice caso, yo no era así, no la forzaría a estar conmigo si no quiere aunque me duela que sea feliz en otros brazos, por eso agradecía estos momentos íntimos con ella, la brisa soplaba suavemente pero con un deje frio, el cabello de Lily se movía al compás del viento he inundaba el ambiente a sus exquisito olor a arándanos, colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi cabello yo la rodeé con mis brazos ¡Merlín! Estaba tan feliz ¿Acaso ella sentía algo por mí? Pronto su cabeza dejó mi hombro y su mano mi cabello para llevarla a mi cara, no la solté y la miré a sus bellos ojos, tenían un brillo especial, hasta ese entonces no ninguno de los 2 había hablado hasta que ella comenzó a hablarme

**POV LILY**

_Severus_ le dije mientras volvía a mirar sus ojos negros, ellos tenían un efecto especial en mí

_Si_ dijo escapando un suspiro de sus labios

_Te quiero y mucho_ le dije mientras soltaba su cara y colocaba la mía en su pecho, sentí como su corazón latía rápidamente, un hermoso sonido, fuerte, constante

__" Lily, escucha lo que provocas en este pobre chico, vamos estos latidos no son para nadie más que ti"__

Tenía razón, no creo que Severus tenga un ritmo cardiaco tan veloz, no quise ver su cara, ¿ Y si la verdadera razón era porque estaba incomodo?, él no me había respondido nada, estaba nerviosa, rayos la había jodido, rayos, rayos, como se me ocurre soy una tonta, claro que el solo me ve como una amiga, oh rayos rayos

_Lily… yo_ sentí sus manos en mi espalda con delicadeza me acariciaba y aquella tensión que había crecido en mí se evaporó

_También te quiero y no sabes cómo_ fue lo que escuche salir de sus labios

Lo abrasé fuertemente, respiré su olor y escuche una suave voz en mi oído que me cantaba (N/A: COLOQUEN PARA TU AMOR DE JUANES PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK DE COMO SUENA A LA VOZ DE SEVERUS: watch?v=EvdH3A8eQ2M)

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo__  
__Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser___

_Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro__  
__Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies___

_Y tengo también__  
__Un corazón que se muere por dar amor__  
__Y que no conoce el fin__  
__Un corazón que late por vos_

No le dije nada, estaba sorprendida, acaso ¿se me estaba declarando?

__" No, si te está cantando la una canción de cuna, eres estúpida o qué?, claro que si VAMOS LILY, QUE JAMES Y NI QUE NADA, SEVERUS ES UN BOMBOM UNICO NO LO DESPERDICIES__

Lo miré por largos minutos, él estaba nervioso y se le notaba, le tomé las manos y sin más lo besé con desesperación, si lo besé fui yo quien lo hizo, al principio quedó impactado y tuve un beso sin respuesta, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a responder con ternura, sus labios eran delicados, suaves y besaban maravillosamente bueno yo nunca había besado y Severus me había confesado que él tampoco, pero era el mejor beso del mundo, sus manos me llenaba de caricias y algunas veces él me daba unos pequeños mordisco en el labio inferior. Cuando ya el oxígeno se hizo carente en nuestro organismo nos separamos, ambos juntamos nuestras frentes, le sonreí y saboreé mis labios

_Maldijo a mis pulmones por alejarme de ti, y no hagas eso que quiero más_

_Así que dándome ordenes_ le dije tendiéndolo en el suelo subiéndome en él_ Si quieres más, solo hazlo tonto_ ni tonto mi perezoso me volvió a besar con suavidad y ternura

_Te quiero, Lily, Te quiero y mucho_ terminó con un beso en mi frente. Me quité de encima de él, se paró y en un segundo me tenía en sus brazos y me llevaba al castillo como si fuera una muñeca, no me opuse, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y volví a sentir sus latidos, los latidos que yo producía.

**Y QUE LES PARECIÓ? CRUCIUS, AVADAS, PATADAS, GOLPES, INSULTOS OPINEN! OSI NO YA VERAN MUAJAJA ( SE SUPONE QUE ES RISA MALVADA XD) BUENO LES DIJO TENIA LA IDEA DE QUE SEV TOMARA LA INICIATIVA, PERO DIJE NA~ QUE SEA LILY Y SALIÓ ESO JAJAJAJA AHORA ESPEREN LA BROMA Y COMO ESTOS 2 TORTOLOS PROSIJEN CON SU AMOR, DEJEN COMENTARIOS QUE HACI ACTUALIZO MÁS RAPIDO , LOS QUIERO CUIDENSE Y LOS LEEMOS**

**PS: AMO ESA PELI…ASDASDASD LESTAT**


	11. Baile parte 1

**HOLA…BUENO NO HA HABIDO COMENTARIOS ULTIMAMENTE Y ESO ME DEJA CON UN SABOR AMARGO, CREO QUE NO LES GUSTA COMO ESCRIBO…ASI QUE HARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA QUE ESO CAMBIE Y HALLA COMENTARIOS NO DEJARÉ ESTO VOTADO ASI QUE…**

**CAPITULO 11: BAILE PARTE 1**

**POV SEVERUS**

La tenía en mis brazos, MI LILY estaba en mis brazos lugar de donde no la dejaría irse nunca más, había vuelto a probar sus labios y esta vez ella era consciente de lo que había hecho, su cabeza estaba recostada en mi pecho era una posición perfecta para oler su cabello, acariciarlo y depositar pequeños besos en él.

_Severus_ dijo aún con la cara escondida entre mi pecho_ Vamos déjame en el suelo, no estoy herida ni nada_

_¿Prometes no irte?_ susurré en su oído, ante aquello su cuerpo tembló

_Si_

La bajé lentamente, se posó frente de mío sonriendo sus labios aún estaban hinchados por la reciente actividad, quería más volver a sentir aquellos labios en los míos, la tomé por la cintura acercando su cuerpo al mío y volví a besarla, su suavidad me estaba quitando la razón mordí su labio inferir buscando autorización para entrar, no necesite pedir más, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a danzar juntas, tenía un sabor delicioso manzanas acidas y chocolate dulce, saboreé todo, ella estaba muy entretenida en mi cabello jugando con él, acariciando, pasando sus dedos. Habría durado más aquel beso pero…

_Señor Snape, Señorita Evans!_

Nos separamos ante la atenta mirada de la profesora McGonagall, no había entrado hace mucho a hacer clases, tal vez uno años, solo un poco antes que nosotros entráramos

_Y bien jóvenes_

_Yo…he…con Severus…bueno…_ mi Leona se puso del color de su cabello

_Ya conocen el reglamento jóvenes, no deben haber manifestaciones de afecto de tal…forma, 10 puntos menos para Griffindor y Slytherin a y antes que se me olvide vayan al comedor que el director debe dar una información_ Se fue así como llegó de la nada.

La miré, estaba totalmente sonrojada, era adorable como cubría su cara con su cabello para que no la pudiera ver, le tomé la cara con una mano y con la otra le quité el pelo de su cara, se mordió el labio

_Vamos entremos, y si no quieres otro regaño NO TE MUERDAS EL LABIO_ dije antes de colocar mis labios suavemente en los suyos

**POV LILY**

Sus labios eran deliciosos, su sabor inigualable un toque de licor con caramelo era mi perdición, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Yo en verdad amaba a Severus

__" MORGANA Y MERLÍN AL FIN ME ESCUCHARON! NIÑA POR FIN TE DISTE CUENTA"_ _y allí mi conciencia matándome con su voz de odiosa, pero sin duda alguna tenía razón, todo ese supuesto amor a James era consecuencia de que tenía miedo al rechazo de Severus, de que el solo me viera como una amiga si tan solo hubiera actuado antes…me mordí el labio de tan solo pesar en haber estado junto a él desde hace tanto

_Vamos entremos, y si no quieres otro regaño NO TE MUERDAS EL LABIO_ quería protestar pero antes de que eso ocurriera me calló con un beso

_Vamos?_ preguntó luego de ese pequeño beso

_Si_ solté en un susurro.

Me abrió la puerta del colegio como todo un caballero y comenzó a caminar a mi lado como siempre, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa; mientras caminábamos al comedor por los largos pasillos del castillo, tomé su mano en busca de calor, se detuvo por un minuto para mirarme y sonreírme como si yo fuera lo único en su vida, así fuimos hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor ambos con una gran felicidad, de saber que éramos correspondidos. Abrió la puerta sin soltar mi mano, nos separamos para ir a nuestras mesas correspondientes cada uno en extremos distintos, lo vi sentarse al lado de Lucius y Regulus yo por mi parte al lado de mi mejor amiga Alexandra y de Remus

_Oye Lily a que se debe esa carita de felicidad?_ dijo Alex alzando una ceja en forma picara

_Nada Alex, bueno…luego te cuento ¿ok?_ maldita sea acaso tan obvio era

_Uh…acaso_ miró a James yo moví la cabeza negándolo_ Ósea que_ y apuntó a la mesa de las Serpientes_ yo me puse roja _LO SABIA!_gritó

_Shhh_ dije intentando callarla ya que muchos la estaba viendo, bajó la mirada ante aquello y decidió quedarse callada

_Quiero detalles sucios_ dijo mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de calabaza

_Detalles sucios de qué?_ preguntó Remus

_Nada, uh ya silencio que el profesor Dumbledore va a hablar_ intentaba cambiar el tema, maldita Alex me las pagaras

**POV SEVERUS**

_LO SABIA!_ escuché a Alex desde el otro lado del comedor, ¿Qué sabia? ¿Acaso Lily le había dicho algo? Vi como Lily se ponía roja, creo que aquella chica la estaba intimidando, era lo mismo que Lucius conmigo ¿acaso ambos teníamos a pervertidos de nuestro lados?

_Su atención jóvenes_ comenzó a hablar el director_ Con los profesores hemos estado hablando y analizando una situación que a ustedes les podría agradar, hechos considerado la realización de un baile, con motivo de celebrar un día solo para ustedes no habrá clases, no entrenamiento, solo festividades_ todos los alumnos nos quedamos en silencio ante aquello ¿Qué viene ahora, Vacaciones a los 2 meses?_ Las festividades son mañana, el baile se celebrará a las 9:00 de la noche, eso es todo buen provecho_ Y el viejo loco volvió a sentarse.

La cena trascurrió tranquila, la mayoría cuchichiaba sobre el anuncio del director, yo por mi parte solo quería volver a tener a Lily conmigo, la iba a invitar al baile, no como en años anteriores en las cuales yo la invitaba y ella terminaba bailando con Lupin o con el odioso de Potter, no este año su presencia iba a estar únicamente para mí, no dejaría que nadie la tocara, ella ahora era mía, solo mía y no pensaba compartirla con nadie. Terminé mi cena al ver que ella se iba con Alex, me levanté apresuradamente tenía que invitarla al baile antes de que alguien se me adelantara, no, no Severus no pienses en eso ella te había besado no hace más de 30 minutos ¡ELLA! Además Lily no era de las chicas que besaban a cualquiera, ella misma me dijo que sus besos iban a estar reservados al hombre que amaba ósea yo, porque yo soy el único hombre que ha besado, y seré el único por el resto de la vida de eso me encargaré personalmente. Ya estaban por salir cuando llegué donde ellas, mi ojiesmeralda me dedicó una sonrisa, Alex se dedicó a imitar como tocar violines, algo que era muy cómico pues lo hacía muy mal

_Lily ¿tienes un minuto? Quiero hablar contigo_ Miró a su amiga que estaba de lo más afanada con su "concierto"

_Claro Sev, Alex puedes…._

_Oh, claro creo que Remus me llama, así que….adios_ dijo entre risas dejándonos solos para caminar con total calma por los pasillos

_Que quieres Sev?_ preguntó de lo más tierna mientras acariciaba mi cabello

_Invitarte al baile de mañana ¿Quieres ir conmigo?_ Sus manos rodearon mi cuello, hiso que me inclinara para estar a su altura y volví a sentir sus labios,

_Eso… es un si?_ le dije mientras buscábamos aire para nuestros pulmones

_Estaré lista a las 8:30, no tardes te quiero_ me dio un último beso antes de irse a su torre corriendo y dejando en mí la mejor sensación del mundo.

Me fui despacio a mi sala común, aun con la maravillosa sensación de sus labios, su sabor era maravilloso, su olor esplendido y piel suave, toda ella era perfecta, mi leona, mi ojiesmeralda, MI LILY…

_Tan soñador Severus, ¿Qué te comió la lengua la Leona?_

_Calla Lucius, es mi vida privada, ¿Qué tal con Narcisa?_

_Es mi vida privada_ dijo sentándose en los sillones de la sala común

_Nos besamos_

_La amarré a la cama_ alcé una ceja_ ¿Qué a ella le gusta así?_ dijo en su defensa _ Además soy yo el que debe estar sorprendido, tú la besaste, vaya ya era hora_

_No en realidad ella fue la que empezó_

_Pues felicidades, ella al parecer te ama, aunque sea una sang…._ le apunté con la varita ante el insulto que le iba a lanzar a Lily, ella podría ser de padres muggle, pero a mí no me importaba, aunque sea Lucius la defendería de cualquiera

_R-E-T-R-A-C-T-A-T-E ella es mejor hechicera que tu Lucius_ llegué a sisear como toda una serpiente, vi el miedo en la cara de mi amigo y como subía las manos en forma de mostrar que se rendía, lentamente bajé la varita sin dejar de mirarlo; cuando guardé mi varita me acerqué a él y lo golpeé con mi puño en su cabeza

_Auch, ¿Por qué eso?_

_La ibas a insultar, te lo mereces_ con aquella frase subí a la habitación para irme a dormir, me estaba cambiando a la pijama cuando entre medio de mis sabanas encuentro una cuerda

_LUCIUS!_

**POV LILY**

Me fui a mi recamara a descansar, tenía tanto que pensar, hoy sí que había sido el mejor día de mi vida, subí las escaleras que llevaban a mi cuarto, como perfecta tenía un cuarto para mí sola lo que me agradaba pues así podía pensar en paz; mi idea en esos instantes era arrojarme a la cama y gritar de alegría, pero una mano de detuvo en medio salto

_Ahora detalles Lily_ dijo mi amiga

_Alex, como entraste yo…_

_Besa bien?_ ella se había sentado con las piernas dobladas en mi cama y mirándome con sus ojos, uno era de color café claro, casi dorado y el otro era un gris hermoso, como un hielo sucio; ise lo mismo que ella me acomodé y comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado

_Y bueno…McGonagall no descontó 10 puntos a cada casa_ dijé entre risas

_Entonces lo de James?_

_James nada, ahora me doy cuenta que siempre me gustó Severus_ me tiré hacia atrás , tomé una almohada y la abrasé con todas mis fuerzas_ Ah y…me invitó al baile_

_Eso no es novedad_

_Hey_ le arrojé lo que tenía entre manos

_Entonces… que te vas a poner?_

_No lo sé_ me paré y me miré al espejo, ¿Qué debía ponerme? No era como las otras veces que íbamos a un baile, esta vez íbamos como algo más, me puse roja de tan solo pensar que tal vez él y yo esa noche…

_Te ha pedido ser novios?_

_No_

_No me sorprende, ¡Tú lo besaste primero! Quizás desde cuando le gustas, o pero… tengo una idea no te muevas de aquí_ se levantó y en un plop desapareció para aparecer luego de 5 minutos en mi habitación con un paquete en sus manos

_Con esto de seguro te pide ser novios, y pasan algo más que besos_ sacó lo que traía en el paquete

_POR MERLIN ALEX, NO ME PONDRÉ ESO_

_Sí que lo harás_ sonrió de manera perversa, Alex sabía que ella iba a ganar

**POV SEVERUS**

Luego de arreglar el pequeño inconveniente de la cuerda (amarré a Lucius a las patas de la cama) me dormí plácidamente soñando con los labios de mi Lily, al despertar en la mañana Lucius dormía en el suelo con sus manos y pies atados, lo desamarré no sin antes recalcarle que no volviera a suceder. Tomé una ducha y como bien había dicho el director hoy no habría clases, así que tomé unas ropas casuales, pantalón negro, una camisa negra con cuadros grises y tenis negros. Terminaba de secarme el cabello cuando Lucius apareció en el baño aún con su pijama

_Vas al desayuno_ dijo ahogando un bostezo asentí con la cabeza _ Y dime Severus…¿Cómo vas a ir vestido al baile?_ Eso no lo tenía en mente

_Pues tal vez con una túnica de gala, lo de siempre_

_Uh… déjame encargarme de tu ropa, no vayas a meter la pata_ sonrió burlonamente _ Ya sabes tal vez necesites ropa que se pueda sacar fácilmente_

_Jodete Malfoy_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

El día fue de lo más tranquilo, con Lily salimos a pasear al pueblo cercano teníamos permiso hasta las 6 de la tarde, ni siquiera nos habíamos topado con el odioso de Potter, entramos a las tres escobas y ambos pedimos una cerveza de mantequilla, la bebimos lentamente, conversamos de todo y de nada eso era unas de las cosas que amaba de ella, con suavidad levantó sus brazos y corrió hacia atrás su cabello, allí vi el brazalete con las ciervas, sonreí ante el recuerdo de lo feliz que estaba cuando se lo entregué

_De verdad que te gustó_ dije señalando el brazalete

_Pues claro_ se acercó a mí y colocó una mano en mi pecho, mi corazón latía a mil _ Me gusta como late, y lo que más me gusta es que es por mí_

_Siempre_ la tomé por la cintura y besé sus labios con ternura

Pagué lo que habíamos consumido y nos dirigimos tomados de la mano al castillo, la brisa era fría, el otoño era presente ya en esta época, Lily iba con un vestido celeste pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un chaleco de hilo en blanco junto con tenis del mismo color, de repente temblaba antes las brisas de la estación

_Nos aparecemos en el castillo?_ pregunté

_No…mejor_ tomó mis manos y rodeó su cintura_ ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos al parque?_ sonreí ante el recuerdo y así como así nos fuimos al castillo, proporcionándonos calor del uno al otro.

Las horas pasaban, ya eran las 8:00, en 30 minutos más debía estar con Lily, me había duchado, estaba en boxers en la habitación porque el estúpido de Lucius tenía mi ropa para ir al baile, ya me estaba desesperando cuando aparece él con su túnica de gala en color gris grafito

_Toma_ y me arrojó un paquete con algo en su interior _ Colócatelo, sé que te encantará_ y se fue. Abrí el paquete, dentro tenía un traje, era elegante y simple, una chaqueta de tela negra, un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y zapatos del mismo color, todo era simple pero tenía un toque especial. Me coloqué todo eso en tiempo record, ya eran las 8:20 y tenía 10 minutos para llegar donde mi leona, sujeté mi cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo y me fui donde Lily. Caminé rápidamente hasta llegar a la torre Griffindor, allí encontré a Alex que iba del brazo junto con Lupin

_Alex… y Lily?_

_En su cuarto, baja enseguida_

_Gracias_ Esperé como ella me lo pidió, ya eran las 8:30 cuando siento que la puerta de Griffindor se abre y salé la mujer más hermosa del universo

_Estas hermosa_ fue lo que salió de mi boca

**HASTA AQUÍ LOS DEJO EN SUSPENSO PARA QUE COMENTEN ¬¬ VAMOS UN COMENTARIO NO LOS MATARÁ, Y ASÍ ME HACEN FELIZ :D BUENO NOS VEMOS…SI QUIEREN**


	12. Baile parte 2

**BUENO HOLA, PUES IGUAL GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO (LOS POCOS QUE TIENEN UN TIEMPO PARA ESTA POBRE ALMA EN PENA TToTT) Y BUENO CREO QUE NO ES BUENO DEJAR EN SUSPENSO A LAS PERSONAS QUE TIENEN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ASI QUE….**

**CAPITULO 12: BAILE PARTE 2**

**POV LILY**

_Estas hermosa_ escuché salir de sus deliciosos labios; Alex se había esmerado en mi arreglo más que en el suyo, estuvo toda la tarde desde que llegamos de Hogsmade arreglando mi cabello, maquillándome he imponiendo que me colocara el vestido que ella me había pasado, y maldita sea ella tenía razón, Severus se había quedado sin palabras

_Gracias Sev_ dije mientras bajaba la escalera para encontrarme con él, me extendió su brazo, yo lo recibí gustosa y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Mi vestido era de color rojo vino, no llegaba más allá de las rodillas, tenía pliegues de distintos tamaños pero no llegaban más allá, el escote era en V pero no muy acentuado y los zapatos eran unos lindos tacos en color negro con cordones hasta los tobillos. El cabello me lo recogí en una cola de caballo aunque dejé algunos mechones sueltos para dar un toque más atrevido cosa que a Severus no pareció molestarle en lo más minino.

_Que tanto me miras?_ le pregunté en tono burlón

_Que soy un idiota con suerte por tenerte a mi lado_ me acercó más y posó sus labios en los míos para un tierno beso _ Vamos_ dijo con su voz ronca tan característica, tomó mi mano y nos llevó al gran comedor.

Al llegar nos encontramos que el lugar estaba totalmente cambiado, lo habían oscurecido y habían colocado mesas para 4 personas. Buscamos asiento pero no tuvimos que buscar mucho puesto que Alex nos había guardado lugar en su mesa, al lado de la suya vimos a un James Potter junto con Sharon y a Sirius junto con una chica de Hufflepuff que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por ser la pareja de uno de los solteros más deseados, lástima que Sirius solo la utilizara para "pasar el rato". Me sentía incomoda ante la mirada de James, prácticamente me estaba comiendo con los ojos y eso me hacía sentir mal

_Sucede algo_ me estremecí al sentir dos fuertes brazos en mi cintura y una ronca voz se colaba por mis oídos, era el turno de mi corazón de latir desbocadamente, Severus había logrado hacer eso con tan solo un toque

_Nada_ dije mientras me volteaba a ver esos ojos negros_ Uh… si creo que si_

_Que cosa_ alzó una ceja, algo tan característico de él, me mordí el labio porque ¡Por Merlín! Se veía tan sexy

_Uh…creo que me gusta más suelto_ me acerqué más a él y en un rápido movimiento de manos le quité la cola de caballo que se había ello_ mejor así, este eres tú, este es mi Severus_ cuando me iba acercando a sus labios escuché una voz detrás de nosotros

_Puaj! Lily si quieres te pago una pieza, pero no al frente de nosotros_

_Potter_ dijo ácidamente mi acompañante

**POV SEVERUS**

¿Ese jodido animal no podía cerrar su asquerosa boca? Joder como lo odio, aunque Lily ahora sea mía, no podía sacar el recuerdo de todas esas bromas que me ha hecho, todos estos años aguantándolo porque supuestamente Lily estaba "enamorada de él" pero ahora…ahora sí que me vengaba

_Potter_ dije lleno de coraje

_Vaya quejicus, por fin y atacaste a Lily, ya era hora ¿o no?, ya sabía que esa vez en el bosque ya se habían revolcado_

_Ahora sí que me las…._

_Severus_ dijo Lily en forma tajante, _Déjame esto a mí_ miró al estúpido de Potter que tenía un ceño entre risa y confusión

_James_ comenzó a decir _ Mira, somos amigos desde hace ya bastante tiempo y te tengo aprecio por todas las cosa que hemos pasado, pero no aceptaré que te refieras a mí o a Severus de esa forma, él no es igual que tú que juegas con los sentimientos de las mujeres, así que por favor deja de ser tan jodidamente engreído y pide disculpas o nuestra amistad llega hasta aquí_ terminó con un tono sumamente frio

_Lily… yo…he_

_¿Qué te pasa Potter? Acaso ¿no puedes asumir tus errores?_ dije con cierto desdén

Nos miró por largo rato hasta que de sus labios salió un escueto "Lo siento" y volvió a sentarse en su mesa

_Wow, acaso mis oídos están bien y James Potter dijo lo siento a Snape?_

_Alex_ mi pelirroja se volteaba a ver a su amiga que había desaparecido "misteriosamente" con Lupin unas vez que nosotros llegamos

_No Alexandra, haz estado en lo correcto, Potter por una vez en su vida se disculpó_

_Severus solo dime Alex, si sales con mi amiga entonces eres mi amigo y ODIO QUE ME DIJAN ALEXANDRA_ me sacó la lengua, y se sentó al lado de su acompañante que estaba muy callado.

La primera parte del baile consistía en una cena, todo estaba delicioso, y la intensidad de las luces hacía del lugar el ambiente más grato para estar con mi ojiesmerlda; aunque me gustaba estar cerca de ella y todo no me gustaba que me diera de comer en la boca, bueno en frente de Alex y de Lupin, este último intentaba contener la risa, pero Alex no paraba de reír ante aquel pequeño gesto de afecto donde yo estaba tan rojo como un tomate, aunque algunas veces ella se acercaba darme unos suaves besos en la mejilla y eso hacía que volviera a mi estado original por unos segundos. Luego de la comida nos pusimos a conversar y para mi sorpresa Lupin no era tan desagradable como los otros 3 merodeadores, él era más inteligente, calmado y hasta en ocasiones sarcástico, observé que le lanzaba miradas fortuitas a Alex…A Alex, tu tuviera que describirla en una palabra a esa chica solo diría "MANICOCNIO" no sé cómo es la mejor amiga de Lily, ella era bromas, risas, picardía y no podía creerlo era bastante inteligente, aunque no tanto como mi Lily. Entablamos una fluida conversación los cuatros, donde no faltaron algunas bromas de Alex, joder aquella chica era un Lucius femenino, espero no enterarme que tiene los mismos desquiciados gustos sexuales.

Las horas pasaron y comenzó el baile, le pedí a Lily bailar y aceptó gustosa. Sé escuchaban algunas canciones muggle que generalmente colocan en pub, aunque no soy el mejor bailando, me esmeré en hacerlo bien; bailamos todas aquellas piezas, algunas rápidas otras más lentas pero que no llegaban a un ritmo intimo

_Te he dicho que un hipogrifo tiene más ritmo que tú?_ preguntó entre risas

_Si quieres nos vamos a sentar, aunque es la primera queja de recibo esta noche, señorita Evans_ la acerqué un poco a mí mientras una canción acababa

_No, no quiero, sabes que me gustas así, y además la canción que viene es muy linda y solo la quiero bailar contigo Sev_

Unos sonidos suaves salieron de la nada, perfecto, una música romántica era lo que necesitaba para lo que mi mente venia planeando (N/A: Coloquen Bésame de Camila si ya sé es muy lenta pero estos dos necesitan el empujón asdasd)

_Bésame, a destiempo,__  
__sin piedad y en silencio__  
__Bésame, frena el tiempo,__  
__has crecer lo que siento_

La tomé posesivamente entre mis brazos y bailando lentamente nos perdimos en los ojos del otro, sus manos estaban en mis hombros y no paraba de mirarla, como un vals nos fuimos moviendo, suave, despacio y sin apartar nuestras miradas

_Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después__  
__Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés__  
__Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón__  
__Bésame_

La hice girar lentamente como la canción lo requería, una, dos, tres vueltas y volvía a mí, la volví a rodear con mis brazos.

_Siénteme, en el viento__  
__Mientras yo, muero lento__  
__Bésame, sin motivos,__  
__Esta vez siente comigo___

_Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después yeah!__  
__Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés__  
__Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón__  
__Bésame_

Sus pasos eran seguros y sensuales, la hicé alejarse de mí un poco para acercarla _rápidamente y elevarla con suavemente_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh__  
__Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh___

_Bésame__  
__Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después__  
__Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés__  
__Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón__  
__Bésame_

_Lily_

_Bésame así sin compasión__  
__Quédate en mi sin condición_

_Si?_ dijo con una hermosa mirada

_Dame tan solo un motivo_

_Quieres ser mi novia?_ solté en su oído

_Y me quedo yo__  
__Y me quedo yo_

_Si_

_Me quedo yo__  
__Y me quedo yo_

Nos fundimos en un largo y dulce beso, era el hombre más feliz del mundo y haría que Lily compartiera mi felicidad por siempre

**BUENO ALGO RAMANTICO ME SALIÓ EL CAP, PERO NA ESTOS DOS SE LO MERECIAN ASDASDASD BUENO, QUE LES PARECIÓ? CRUCIUS, ADAVAS, TOMATAZOS, OPINEN O NO ACTUALIZO (SI ES HORA DE LAS AMENAZAS XD) OPINEN QUE USTEDES ME IMPORTAN BUENO ADIOS QUE ES HORA DE ANIME**


	13. Venganza

**HOLA A TODOS XD GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAN ENORMEMENTE SACAN UNA SONRISA A ESTA POBRE CHICA QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERE ES ACABAR CON CIERTA PERSONA JAJAJAJA XD PERO NO CREO QUE QUIERAN SABER DE MI VIDA PUES…**

**CAPITULO 13 VENGANZA:**

**POV LILY**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Severus y yo éramos novios, sin duda nos gustaba estar juntos, sentir como nos complementábamos. Me iba a buscar luego de cada clase y me acompañaba a la siguiente, en pociones y DCAO comenzamos a trabajar juntos, debo aclarar que siempre trabajaba con Alex pero ella se esmeró en dejarnos juntos, aunque ella tuviera que irse a sentar con Lucius Malfoy. Y así pasó nuestra primera semana de noviazgo, y también la semana que le faltaba a la poción multijugos para que estuviera lista, Sev se preocupaba de todo, cada noche iba a ver el estado de aquella poción, dándome aclaraciones de su estado y desempeño esperado, sin duda estaba muy emocionado por esto, más que yo se podría decir sé que todavía él no olvida esa broma que le hizo James en quinto año

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Levicorpus_ escuche la voz de James, o no otra vez no

_Que pasa Quejicus, vas a llorar de nuevo vamos llora, o verdad él es un Slytherin y ellos no dejan salir sus sentimientos_

_BAJAMÉ POTTER, ESPERA A QUE ESTÉ ABAJO Y VERAS LO QUE ES UN BUEN HECHIZO_

Llegué lo más rápido que pude a donde estaban pasando los hechos, y si, allí estaba James levantando a Severus, él estaba todo rojo de ira

_James, vamos bájalo_

_Oh, Lily, vienes a ver a Quejicus?_

Severus estaba aún más rojo, su cabello estaba apuntando al suelo, al igual que su capa; vi al suelo y allí estaba su varita y un libro que reconocí, era el libro que le regalé para navidad

_Oye Lily ¿Qué tanto sonríes?_ me preguntó Sirius

_Chicos, vamos bájenlo, ahora, James por favor_ supliqué

Me miró por largo rato y pude ver algo a través de su mirada, eso era ¿amor? Podría ser, no, no, James Potter nunca se fijaría en mi así, el solo juega con las mujeres aunque sé que en el fondo eso es lo que más me duele

_Uh… bueno pero primero _¡Desvisto!__ y de en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos James le había bajado los pantalones a Severus, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, un bóxer negros que recalcaban cierta parte de su anatomía… espera, que estoy mirando

_POTTER!_

Escuché todas las risas de los presentes en el lugar, me acerque donde mi amigo que estaba hecho una furia maldecía a viva voz a todos y claro James era su principal objetivo, ah…James cuando dejaras de ser un engreído?

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Fue la primera vez que lo vi tan enojado y la primera vez que peleamos me llamó "sangre sucia" y eso me hirió, no nos hablamos durante una semana pero durante ese tiempo nos dimos cuenta lo mucho que nos necesitábamos, desde ese día me confundí por lo que sentía realmente por Severus, hasta llegar a ese día del beso, del glorioso primer beso con mi Slytherin, aunque de alguna forma debo agradecerle a James por aquella broma que le hizo, porque nos hizo enojarnos y mostrarnos que no podíamos vivir sin el otro aunque no podemos olvidar todas esas veces que nos lastimó a ambos con sus frases como "revolcar" y "atacar", eso sí que no se lo agradecía para nada, si tan solo James madurada un poco, bueno que se le puede hacer, así es y así lo quiero.

El primer sábado de Octubre comenzaba el campeonato de quidditch, era el momento perfecto para nuestro pequeño plan, el primer partido era Griffindor contra Ravenclow, Severus estaba como un niño pequeño esperando navidad, contaba los días para que llegara aquel día, nunca en mi vida lo había visto así era simplemente hermoso, aquel brillo en sus ojos que mostraba la astucia además de su mirada calculadora, su expresión de serenidad aunque por dentro estuviera saltando de alegría, si ese era mi Severus.

**POV SEVERUS**

Ya era viernes por la noche estoy más que ansioso por ver al estúpido de Potter beber la poción, si será la mejor expresión del mundo, sublime, deliciosa jajajaja por fin ese desgraciado me las pagará todas y cada una de esas bromas que me ha jugado este primer año, claro ya es hora de la venganza; Potter y Black son mis objetivos principales, no tengo mucho rencor hacia Peter, él es un idiota por sí solo y a Lupin pues luego de algunas charlas con él puedo decir que "me simpatiza" de cierta forma, hasta se disculpó conmigo de algunas cosas hechas en el pasado, sobre todo el incidente en la casa de los gritos cuando casi me muerde siendo el un hombre lobo, aunque claro todo fue culpa del odioso de Black, pues es mi momento.

Llegué a la sala que viene y que va a buscar la pócima y allí estaba ella, sacando unos cabellos y frascos de su mochila

_Señorita Evans ¿No cree que es un poco tarde para que una estudiante ante por el castillo?_ le dije con voz seria y fría

_No señor Snape, no lo creo además yo ando por buenas razones, quiero descubrir quien hizo esta magnífica poción multijugos, quiero recompensarlo_

_¿Así?_ me fui acercando a ella _¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo Evans?_

_Uh… no sé tal vez así_ la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros se hizo nula cuando ella acercó sus labios a los míos, intuitivamente la rodeé por la cintura, esto ya era un hábito, uno que no dejaría por nada del mundo. Cuando nuestros pulmones nos recalcaron su falta de oxígeno nos separamos, ella se mordía el labio inferior, solo Merlín sabía lo que aquel gesto me provocaba, he incliné donde ella y con mi lengua saboreé aquel labio, un ¿suspiro? Fue lo que salió de su boca

_Mmm delicioso…acaso es frutilla lo que usaste?_

_Severus!_

Mé golpeó el pecho suavemente y se alejó de mí con un gesto entre enojo y risa, me tendió la mano en la cual había dos frascos pequeños, ya sabía para que eran; sin que me dijera nada los llené con la poción que estaba perfectamente terminada solo faltaban los cabellos que ella tenía en sus manos, me di la vuelta y allí estaba con su mirada traviesa, esa que conocía desde los 11 años cuando jugábamos en el parque y ella quería hacerle una broma inofensiva a Petunia, claro que esta vez no iba dirigida a su hermana

_Lily, te conozco ¿De quiénes son esos cabellos?_

_De nadie Sev, es una sorpresa, no la arruines ¿sí?_ tomó ambos _Este es para Sirius_ colocó un cabello corto de color negro

_Espera ¿no será uno mío?_ Movió la cabeza en forma negativa

_Y este es para James_ dijo soltando un cabello rojizo oscuro dentro del segundo _Bien todo listo_ me besó antes de decir buenas noches he irse a su torre, ah sería una larga noche

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

_Y POR ESTE LADO TENEMOS AL EQUIPO DE GRIFFINDOR LLEVADOS POR EL MEJOR BUSCADOR DE LA HISTORIA DE LOS LEONES JAMES POTTER!_

Escuchaba como los Griffindor aplaudían a el idiota de Potter, allí estaba él en su escoba paseando frente de su casa como todo es arrogante que era, no faltaba la estúpida que suspiraba por él, era un espectáculo patético

_YA ESTÁN JUGANDO SOÑORES, BLACK SE LA PASA A LUPIN, LUPIN SE LA DEBUELVE, UH CARAI ESO LE DEJARA UNA FEA MARCA A ESE POBRE RAVENCLOW…Y ES PUNTO PARA GRIFFINDOR!_

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la euforia desatada en Griffindor

_VA DE VUELTA RAVENCLOW QUIERE ANOTAR, SE LA PASA A COLLINS, COLLINS A GLASS ALLÍ VA, LUPIN INTENTA GOLPEARLO PERO GLASS LO ESQUIVA, VA A LANZAR Y… VALLA ALEX NO DEJA PASAR NI UNO SEÑORES_

La cabellera arena de Alex destacaba en el campo de juego, podía escuchar sus diversos insultos hacia sus contrincantes, en serio ¿Cómo Lily es amiga de ese arrebato de energía? Pues lo mismo debe pensar ella de mi amistad con Lucius

_Vaya, vaya que tenemos por allí, ¿no es tu novia Severus?_ dijo Lucius sacándome de mis adentros; miré a su gradería buscando su cabellera caoba y afectivamente frente mío estaba ella, dando aliento a su casa, saltando cuando anotaban y abucheando cuando Ravenclow hacia algún punto

_QUE ES ESTO SEÑORES, POTTER HA VISUALIZADO ALGO Y SI, YA EN PICADA HACIA SU OJETIVO, ALBART TAMBIEN LO HA VISTO PERO… POTTER YA LA A ALCANZADO Y ESO ES TODO SEÑORES GRIFFINDOR A GANADO!_

La ola escarlata-dorada no se hizo esperar, los leones estaban felices con su marcador 285 a 30 y los Ravenclow pues aceptaban su derrota, ambos capitanes estrecharon sus manos en forma de amistad, pero Black no se contuvo y fue a armar escandalo a las gradas de su oponente

_JAJAJAJA EL LEON SE COMIÓ AL PAJARITO, QUE LES PASA PLUMIFEROS…_ paró en seco cuando Lupin se le acerco y lo llegó al suelo, de mala gana lo siguió y fue a beber junto con el resto del equipo un poco de agua, como era habitual el equipo ganador bebía en frente del público y gritaba palabras de aliento, deseando que los otros partidos fueran igual de buenos que el ya vivido, cada uno tomó su capa respectiva y se la bebió de un gran sorbo.

Era el momento de la verdad, cuando Potter se estaba preparando para dar aquellas palabras comenzó a cambiar junto con Black, los cabellos de ambos se alargaron y se extendieron por su cara, aparecieron bigotes y unas bellas orejas triangulares, sus narices se achicaron y sus bocas tomaron un aspecto raro. Hubo un silencio establecido en el estadio hasta que escuché unas risas provenientes de Griffindor, su risa, la risa de Lily. De un momento a otro todos estábamos riendo, todos menos los profesores y claro está Potter y Black

_Pero que mier… O no Sirius, tu cara_

_James es mejor que veas la tuya_

_Es mejor que se miren los dos, son unos hermosos, hermosos mininos_ les dijo Alex

_HEY BLACK, LINDA MELENA, ERES TODO UN LEON_ se escuchó de parte de Ravenclow

_VEN LINDO GATITO, VEN, MININO, VEN JAJAJA_

Estaban rojos y como no, eran unos gatos, ¿Oh Lily como agradecerte esto?

**Y BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ LA BROMA? DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO SOY DE HACER BROMAS POR ESO ES QUE LES PEDÍ AYUDA A USTEDES, PERO NADIE ME RESPONDIÓ Y BUENO ME INSPIRÉ EN LA SEGUNDA PELI CUANDO HERMS COLOCA PELO DE GATO ASDASDASD NO SALIO TAN MAL, O SI? PUES SE CUIDAN YA ES TARDE Y DEBO DORMIR NOS LEEMOS Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR :D**


	14. Castigo

**HOLA GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ME ALEGRAN MUCHO XD QUIERO DECIR A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA QUE ACTUALIZARÉ DIA POR MEDIO O CADA 3 DIAS MAXIMO ESTE MES (O LO QUE QUEDA) POR QUE SE ME VIENEN LAS PRUEBAS Y TODO ESO, BUENO MÁS INFO X INTERNO…**

**CAPITULO 14: CASTIGO**

**POV SEVERUS:**

Joder no paraba de reír ante las caras que tenían, o Lily eso fue sublime, tenía que agradecerle luego por esto: Potter tenía el pelaje castaño oscuro y Black mantenía su cabellos negros pero… oh como gatos! Esa imagen nunca, nunca en mi maldita vida se me olvidará, todos estábamos riendo, no era para menos los dos idiotas de Griffindor por fin eran castigados ¡Y NADA MENOS QUE POR LILY Y POR MI! Pero claro, nadie debía saberlo

_S-I-L-E-N-C-I-O!_la voz de la profesora McGonagall hizo eco por todas partes, estaba hecha una furia; fue en su escoba donde los "gatitos" le dijo algunas palabras y estos se fueron del campo con sus hermosas colas sobresaliendo de sus túnicas, Oh Merlín ¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando se necesita? Simplemente es ahora cuando se necesitan. McGonagall volvió al campo y con voz potente comenzó su discurso

_JOVENES, QUIERO AL O A LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTA BROMA EN MI DESPACHO EN 5 MINUTOS O JURO POR MERLIN QUE LA EXPULSIÓN LA ENCONTRARAN COMO UN PASEO POR EL PARQUE, AHORA RETIRENCE_

La alegría se me fue como si un dementor estuviera cerca de mí y me diera su beso, ¡Mierda! Ahora sí que estamos jodidos.

**POV LILY**

Cinco minutos, tenía cinco minutos junto con Severus ante de nuestra expulsión inmediata o rayos ¿cómo se me fue que la profesora McGonagall defiende al equipo de quidditch de mí casa? Si ella es nuestra jefa, oh de esta sí que no me salvo. Busqué a Severus al salir del campo de juego, lo encontré en la entrada de la puerta del castillo con la cabeza apoyada en ella y una expresión que debía ser la misma mía, agonía

_Sev…_ su cabeza volteó a verme, no estaba equivocada ante la expresión de su rostro, era simplemente miedo_ Oh lo lamento tanto_ me lancé a sus brazos reprimiendo mis lágrimas_ Yo nunca quise… perdón… oh Sev_

_Shhh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien, si quieres no le decimos…_

_No, McGonagall es muy inteligente nos descubrirá igual, es….mejor que nosotros le digamos…lo siento_ sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, me relajaba aquel pequeño acto de cariño, entraba en tranquilidad y por algunos momentos pensaba en la posibilidad de que no nos iba a ir tan mal, tan

_Será mejor que entremos_ dijo sacándome de su pecho, levantando mi cara limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares

_Si, mejor_ tomó mi mano y nos adentramos al castillo a enfrentar nuestro destino, aunque este ya estaba dicho desde el principio

**POV SEVERUS**

Caminamos lo más rápido posible, McGonagall ha sido siempre estricta con los horarios y no creo que nos haga excepciones a nosotros, aunque tenga cierta debilidad por Lily por ser su alumna estrella a ella no le gustaba tratarla de forma "especial" delante de otros y ¿Qué esperar de mí? Soy alumno de otra casa, del principal rival, yo estaba enterrado en mierda de hipogrifo, ya jodí monumentalmente, aunque al menos me vengué de Potter y estoy con Lily, bueno no todo era tan malo.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, nervios, ansiedad, miedo eran mis principales emociones; miré a Lily ella no estaba mejor que yo, ella estaba atemorizada

_Tranquila, todo va a salir bien_

_Enserio?_

Deposité un suave beso en mis labios antes de responder _Enserio_ y con eso golpeé la puerta, pasaron unos minutos y la voz de la profesora nos dio autorización para entrar

**POV LILY**

Estaba un poco más calmada luego de ese beso, saber que enfrentaríamos eso juntos como siempre era algo alentador, pero cuando entramos al despacho… Oh Merlín llévame contigo

_Señorita Evans, señor Snape a que se debe esta visita?_ dijo mirando unos papeles

_Pues vera profesora… Severus y yo…bueno pues… he nosotros…es decir…._

__"Oh vamos Lily y tu valentía niña?"__ Ah no ahora la conciencia no

_Y bien? Estoy esperando_

_Profesora McGonagall lo que Lily quiere decir es que…_

_Fuimosnosotros!_ solté rápidamente ante la mirada de incredulidad de McGonagall, rápidamente soltó lo que tenía en las manos para avanzar donde estábamos

_¿Cómo dice?_

_Pues verá profesora, como bien dice Lily fuimos nosotros los que colocaron aquella poción en la copa de Potter y Black_ soltó Severus

_Explíquese Snape que no entiendo nada, ¿Ustedes dos? No lo creo_

_Pues…_

_Pues con Severus nos queríamos vengar de todas las cosas que James y Sirius nos han hecho durante estos años_ mi voz sonaba insegura, pero debía continuar _ Esto… lo planeamos en verano luego de la última gran broma que nos hicieron, nos insultaron gravemente y no podíamos dejar pasar algo así_ suspire y tomé el aire que me faltaba _así fue que ideamos este plan y como terminaron James y Sirius así_

_Y específicamente, ¿Qué poción ocuparon?_

_Una multijugos preparada por mí_ dijo Severus

La expresión de la profesora no cambiaba, ya estaba listo, resuelto, dicha la última palabra

_Cuando nos vamos?_ solté

_Donde señorita?_

_Nos expulsará, ¿verdad?_

Nos miró por un rato hasta que soltó una pequeña sonrisa

_Oh no claro que no querida, sé muy bien lo que Potter y compañía les han hecho durante todos estos años, en especial a usted joven Snape_ se detuvo un momento antes de seguir_ Pero no puedo pasar por alto que rompieron muchas reglas, elaboraron una poción prohibida para estudiantes y humillaron a sus compañeros_

_Se lo merecían_ susurro Severus por lo bajo, le golpeé con el codo disimuladamente para que se callara

_Entonces?_ pregunté

_Su castigo será cuidar al señor Potter y Black mientras vuelven a la normalidad, además de pedirles disculpas, será una gran forma de olvidar el pasado y tal vez entablar nuevas amistades_ lo último iba dirigido a Severus _Pueden retirarse, ah y antes que se me olvide, Snape muy buena poción 50 puntos para Slytherin y Evans 50 puntos por su sinceridad_ nos miramos desconcertados mientras cerrábamos la puerta, en serio ¿Puntos para las casas y sin expulsión? ¡Merlín sagrado! Debía estar soñando

_Pues no nos ha ido tan mal_ solté el aire que tenía contenido

_Si excepto por cuidar de los felinos, nos ha ido bastante bien, ah sí casi se me olvidaba ¿ de quiénes son los gatos?_

_Pues el negro es el de Alex y el castaño es el gato de Petunia_

Sonrió ante lo dicho _Tenias esto planeado desde hace tiempo, ¿no?_

_Si_ tomé su mano y lo arrastré a la enfermería _Pero sabes es mejor que comencemos el castigo_ mostré la entrada

_Y si mejor mañana?_ levantó una ceja cuando le dije no _Ah Lily, déjame disfrutar este sabor_ dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia dentro

**PUES MENUDO SUSTO QUE SE LLEVARON, PERO SALIERON BIEN O NO? YA SABEN SUGERENCIAS, CRUCIOS, AVADAS TOMATAZOS, UN SEVERUS O REMUS DESNUDO, LANZEN LO QUE QUIERAN! NOS LEEMOS ;D**


	15. Potter!

**HOLA PERDON X NO ACTUALIZAR COMO ES DEBIDO, PERO UH BUENO ESTA SEMANA HEY TENIDO MUCHAS PRUEBAS Y A MI PAPÀ LO OPERARON DEL OJO… ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LE GUSTE**

**CAPITULO 16: POTTER!**

**POV LILY**

Arrastré a Sev hasta la enfermería luego del castigo que nos diera mi jefa de casa, por una parte era relajante sacarse ese peso de encima y por otro… ¡Se veían tan lindos como gatos! Si creo que con eso aprenderán. Abrí la puerta ante las quejas se Severus, si sé que él ha esperado tanto tiempo para esto, pero como dijo McGonagall "Es tiempo de entablar nuevas amistades" ya es tiempo de que estos 3 dejen de pelear como niños; vi a mi alrededor he inmediatamente encontré cuatro orejas puntiagudas en una cama apuntando el cielo, allí ambos incrédulos ante lo ocurrido estaban James y Sirius diciéndose lo ridículos que se veían.

_Oh Sirius, eso se ve mal amigo_ apuntó a su cola

_Jodete James, como si tú te vieras mejor que yo_

_Uh, eso es verdad_ tomó la suya _Pero yo no soy el que se transforma en un perro_

_JO-DE-TE_

No se habían dado cuenta de nosotros, estaban en su universo, sumergidos en sus típicas peleas sin sentido hasta que Severus hizo notar que estábamos allí

_No queríamos interrumpir su pelea matrimonial_ Dijo en tono frio, ante esto James y Sirius se voltearon a mirarnos, cuatros ojos amarillos centrados en nosotros, bien

_Que hacen aquí? Y más tú Quejicus_ interpuso Sirius

_Pues verán chicos_ me acercé a ellos con suma delicadeza_ Pues a Severus y a mí se nos ha encargado cuidarlos mientras se pasen los efectos de la poción que los dejó así_

_Y por qué?_ James interpuso intrigado

_Porque…_

_McGonagall nos castigó porque nosotros echamos la poción en sus copas_ dijo Severus con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

**POV SEVERUS**

No me agradaba la idea de cuidarlos, pero si la idea de torturarlos con que "Quejicus" se había vengado luego de años aguantando sus insultos y claro con la idea de que Lily me apoyaba a mí y no a ellos

_Espera…tu…ustedes qué?_

_Acaso Black no sabes escuchar o esas orejas las tienes de lindas? Que fuimos nosotros_ Joder es tan difícil entender eso

Un silencio invadió la enfermería, Lily se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano, estaba temblando pero ¿Por qué? ¿Eso era lo que ella quería o no? Nos miramos largo rato, Black seguía analizando lo que le había dicho y Potter, Potter nos miraba como si no nos conociera. El silencio era incómodo, ya no lo estaba aguantando hasta que Potter comenzó a recuperar el habla

_Porque lo hicieron?_

_Porque nos cansamos de sus bromas_ dijo mi ojiesmeralda

_Y esto, como hicieron esto_ señaló a Black

_Bueno Potter, a Black lo hicieron sus padres no nosotros, si quieres le preguntas a ellos_

_No a Sirius imbécil, como nos transformaron en…_

_"Hombre-gatos"_ el asintió _Con poción multijugos que YO HICE_

_Y que tiene que ver Lily?_

_Ella hizo el plan_

_Enserio Lily?_ Mi pelirroja se escondió detrás de mí y tímidamente se escuchó un "si"

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en aquel sitio, Black seguía con esa expresión de "No me lo creo" y Potter, Potter increíblemente estaba pensado. Los minutos pasaban y nadie decía nada, Lily se acercó donde Black y colocándose frente de él dijo un suave "Lo siento Hocicos" hizo lo mismo con Potter y volvió donde mí; ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ¿porque yo? Ellos eran los que me debían unas buenas disculpas pero… Merlín esto no es justo

_Lo siento_ dije mientras salía de la enfermería, pero antes de escabullirme por la puerta, unas manos me agarraron el brazo, no eran las de Lily, eran las de Potter

_Que quiere ahora_ dije en un siseo, me miró he increíblemente me sonrió

_Severus_ era la primera vez que me nombrara por mi nombre _Solo quiero decirte que lo siento_ acaso escuchaba bien ¿Potter estaba bien de la cabeza?, lo miré incrédulo ante aquellas palabras, ¿dónde estaba la trampa?

_Tú te estas disculpando conmigo?_

_Si_ bajo la mirada _Con los dos, he sido…un idiota, no sé porque uh…te molestaba, pero debo admitir que algunas bromas que te hicimos eran muy buenas Queji…Severus_

Estaba arrepentido, se escuchaba en su voz no eran mentiras esas palabras y no creo que tampoco se haya tomado alguna poción pero ¿Creerle o no?; Me extendió la mano

_Hagamos las paces, ¿Qué te parece?_

_Vamos háganlo_ dijo Lily entre risas y saltos descontrolados, ¿Podía yo perdonarlo? Habían sido años aguantándolo, pero no podía negar que esto era sincero. Con lentitud tomé su mano y en un gran estrechón de manos nuestra "Enemistad" había terminado. Lily se acercó corriendo donde nosotros, abrazándonos a los dos para luego besarme en los labios

_Vamos no frente de nosotros_

_Cállate Pott…¿James?_

_Vamos eso se hace en privado_

_¿Quieres un pescado para callarte?_

_Lily cállalo por favor antes que lo arañe_

_James, Jodete_

_Lo mismo para ti Severus_

Bien algunas costumbres no se perderían, pero al menos estos insultos eran con estima y no con malas intenciones, no podría dejar de ser sarcástico con él, como tampoco se podría resistir el impulso de los insultos mutuos. James se nos quedó mirando para luego salir con la mayor estupidez de la vida

_Y Severus…¿Cuándo la boda con Lily?_

_POTTER!_ Joder algunas cosas no cambian

**BUENO DE NUEVO LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO UH ESO YA SABEN EL LICEO, LAS CLASES Y MI PAPÀ QUE LO OPERARON :C CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA O CRITICA EN SUS COMENTARIOS, VAMOS ALIMENTEN A NEKO CON IDEAS ASDASDASD, ESTE CAP FUE INSPIRADO CON LA CANCIÓN DE VOCALOID TRICK** **AND TREAT, O EN ESPAÑOL TRUCO Y TRATO ESCUCHANLA! BUENO ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA :D ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO LOS QUIERO SE CUIDAN Y NOS LEERMOS!**


	16. Malas Amistades

**HOLA COMO ESTAN? BUENO AQUÍ YO CON LA ENTREGA DE OTRO CAP…QUIERO AGRADECER X TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME ANIMAN CON SUS COMENTARIOS EN SERIO SON LO MAXIMO ARIGATO:D Y SIN MÁS:**

**CAPITULO 17: MALAS AMISTADES**

**POV LILY**

Los efectos de la poción duraron mes y medio, en ese tiempo Severus, James, Sirius y Remus se habían vuelto amigos, no faltaban las bromas como esconderse las plumas o los pergaminos, pero nada tan grave como bajarle los pantalones a alguien en medio del lago, lo más extraño era ver que Severus y James tenían demasiadas cosas en común, James quería ser Auror y Severus era el mejor en DCAO, ambos tenían buen manejo en las pociones, encantamientos eran otras de sus fascinaciones y por sobre todo ambos querían proteger a las personas que amaban. Medio Hogwarts casi se muere cuando iban juntos a DCAO y más encima riendo ¡riendo! El mundo estaba mal según Ravenclaw

_Hola tú_ dijo Severus llegando por sorpresa y encerrándome en sus brazos

_Hola desconocido_ me volteé para verlo, allí estaba el con el pelo húmedo y revuelto

_Donde estabas Sev?_

_Con James, Sirius y Remus en el lago_

_Y que tiene eso que ver con que estés mojado?_

_Pues estábamos practicando hechizos aturdidores entre los cuatro, cuando uno empujó a Sirius al agua_ una risa se instaló en su cara

_No me digas que fuiste tú?_

_No te digo si quieres_ depositó un beso en mi cuello

_Continua_ dije entre un suspiro

_Con mucho gusto_ siguió besando mi cuello

_Con la historia Sev_

_Estas segura?_ lo miré enojada y entendió, me contó como por accidente votó a Sirius al agua y como él en venganza lo fue a buscar para tirarlo al agua, pero como James y Remus no paraban de reír ambos los arrogaron al agua, quedando los cuatro totalmente empapados… no sé de donde viene ese dicho de que "las chicas maduran antes que los chicos" al parecer estos cuatro son el ejemplo.

_Oye y Peter no estaba con ustedes?_

_No, pero lo vi con Lucius y Regulus antes de ir al lago_

_Que extraño, ellos no se llevan bien_

_Se suponía que James y los otros no se llevaban bien conmigo y mirare_ se mostró allí con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y con una hermosa sonrisa_ Nunca pensé decir esto pero somos amigos los cuatro_

_Estoy muy feliz y ¿Cómo no mirarte? Te quiero Severus_

_Y tú no sabes lo mucho que yo a ti_ me besó en los labios_ Uh me tengo que ir, con Sirius vamos a seguir practicando esos hechizos_

_Oye, me pondré celosa, estas pasando más tiempo con ellos que conmigo_

Sonrió con esas sonrisas que saben que me derriten y acercándose lentamente beso mis labios, acarició mi espalda suavemente, me dejó sin respiración los besos de Severus inspiraban tantas cosas en mí y ese… mis piernas temblaban solo al sentirlo cerca. Cuando intentó separarse de mí, le mordí el labio inferior, gimió y me acercó más a él, mis manos estaban en su pelo, lo había dejado hasta los hombros como le dije; tan suave, tan lacio era exquisito pasar mis manos por él, Severus seguía con una mano en mi espalda, la otra había viajado a mi cabeza para que nuestros labios no se separaran, estábamos extasiados el uno con el otro, podíamos seguir así todo él día con nuestras lenguas danzando fogosamente pero…

_Lily donde dejaste mí….Woh, creo que yo mejor me voy_ volteamos a ver a Alex _No, sigan con lo suyo que mucho lo estaban disfrutando, pero no creen que algún profesor los pueden pillar_

_Ah…Alex uh….No Sev ya se iba, ¿no es así?_ Asintió y dejándome un último beso en los labios se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, maldita sea Alexandra Rosses me las pagaras

**POV SEVERUS**

Dejé a Lily con Alex luego que esta nos interrumpiera nuestro beso, había llegado a querer a esa chica como a una hermana en poco tiempo, era infantil y con mucha energía, le encantaba molestarme pero de buena forma, ahora veo porque Lily la considera su mejor amiga. Antes de encontrarme con Sirius para seguir con nuestra practica de hechizos, decidí ir a mi sala común para cambiar mis ropas luego de mi último encuentro con los chicos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuché unas voces muy familiares, busqué de dónde venían y fue allí cuando vi a Lucius, Regulus y Peter conversando animadamente sobre… ¿! MAGIA OSCURA ¡?

_Veras Peter, estamos pensando en… que tal vez tú quieras desistir en esto_

_Como se te ocurre Regulus, sabes que no lo dejaría por nada del mundo, es tan…genial escuchar como suplican para que pares_

_Ja, valla Griffindor que resultaste_

_El sombrero quiso mandarme a Slytherin, pero al parecer mi valentía es lo que más sobresale_

Las risas de los tres resonaron en las paredes del castillo, frías, vacías sin nada más que el sentimiento de odio y repulsión hacia los demás. Lucius lo hizo parar luego de un rato y subió su manga para mostrar su brazo, allí justo antes de la muñeca una marca de una serpiente, yo conocía esa marca, la marca tenebrosa

_Woh Lucius, cuando…el Lord…_

_Si queridos amigos, el Lord por fin me consideró lo suficientemente bueno como para ser uno de sus aliados_

Los otros dos lo abrazaron, le dieron palabras de apoyo y sobre todo lo felicitaron ¿Pero? ¡Cómo! Lucius ahora iba a ser un asesino, un vil asesino de inocentes ¿Cómo estar feliz por eso?

_Esto hay que celebrarlo_ sugirió Peter

_Si, que les parece el Sábado, el Lord ya me dio mi primera misión, tengo de matar a unos sangre sucias, mejor dicho a UNAS SANGRE SUCIAS y déjenme decirle que antes de matarlas las voy a disfrutar, pero para que vean lo bueno que soy las voy a compartir con ustedes_

_Valla Lucius que halagador, y bien Peter que utilizamos ¿Algunos crucius o Imperius?_

_ Que básico Regulus, pero sí creo que están bien para ellas_

_Cuando las tengas las haré mías, oh no saben cómo me las voy a…_

Salí corriendo, no, no podía seguir escuchando más atrocidades, Lucius mi mejor amigo desde siempre ¿ahora un Mortifago? No podía hacerme esto, era como si él quisiera matar a mi Lily, no, no Lucius y ese Peter, ya sabía que era idiota, pero ¿tan idiota para traicionar a sus amigos? Si definitivamente debía estar en Slytherin, era una víbora, una del peor grado.

Al llegar a la sala común me encontré con dos de los tres involucrados, Regulus y Lucius me miraban con odio

_Que escuchaste Snape_ soltó Lucius

_Como llegaste antes que…_

_TE HE DICHO QUE ESCUCHASTE!_

_Todo_ respondí fríamente

Me miraron por unos minutos, Regulus no era igual que su hermano, él era más calmado, más huraño y un gran defensor de la pureza de la sangre

_Vaya, y que vas a hacer Severus_ dijo el menor de los Black

_Esto no está bien y lo saben_

_¿Que no está bien? Vamos Severus es lo correcto, pero oh claro como estas con la sangre Sucia de Evans…_

Lo golpeé tan fuerte como puede, su cuerpo se estrechó contra la pared y sonó hueco, tan hueco como su cabeza

_VUELVE A REFERIRTE ASI A ELLA BLACK Y TE JURO QUE TE MATÓ, ESCUCHASTE MALDITO IMBECIL!_

_VES SEVERUS, SI HASTA TIENES LA GANAS DE MATAR_ volví a golpearlo

_Vamos amigo, Regulus…_

_NADA DE AMIGO LUCIUS, USTEDES SON ASQUEROSOS_ lo empujé hacia atrás

_ PENSÉ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE LUCIUS, PERO ERES UN ASESINO!_

_Sabes, si te unieras a nosotros, tal vez pudiera salvar a tu Lily_

_NO LO HARÉ, Y SABES QUE, ERES UN DESGRACIADO_ Me tomó por los brazos y Regulus ya un poco más repuesto me puso la varita en el cuello

_MIRA SNAPE, A TI SE TE SALE UNA PUTA PALABRA Y YO NO SOLO MATO A EVANS, SI NO QUE LA TORTURARÉ FRENTE TUYO Y QUIEN SABE TAL VEZ SEAS TU MISMO_ me soltaron sin no antes mandarme un crucius y golpearme duramente, joder, Lily…yo… yo te protegeré

**PUES QUE OS PARECE? YA SABEN QUE HACER ALLÍ ABAJO…COMENTEN O NO ACTUALIZO :3 NOS VEMOS!**


	17. Solo quiero protegerte

**HOLA, PUES GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y BUENO ESTA SEMANA HE TENIDO MUCHAS PRUEBAS…Y LA OTRA TAMBIEN TENDRE MUCHAS ASÍ QUE NO ME MATEN SI NO ACTUALIZO PORFA XD**

**CAPITULO 18: SOLO QUIERO PROTEGERTE**

**POV LILY**

Caminé con Alex hasta mi cuarto, me venía molestando con aquel beso que vio no era como si ella no nos hubiera visto besar, pero hoy estaba increíblemente molestosa. Al llegar a mi cuarto le pasé la pluma que me prestó hace una semana para el examen de runas, increíblemente esta chica se eximió y tomó dos horas más de astronomía, horas que aprovechaba además para estar con Remus

_Y bien Alex ¿Qué pasa entre Remus y tú?_ se puso roja ante la pregunta inesperada que solté, se sentó en mi cama y corrió sus cabellos de la cara, pude ver su nerviosismo instalado, nunca la había visto así en mi vida

_Pues Lily nada….Remus y yo solo somos amigos_

_Si claro, Alexandra Rosses te conozco suéltalo ahora_ Un suspiro salió de su boca para luego recostarse en mi cama, miró el techo por unos segundos para luego soltar un pequeño "me gusta". La abrasé fuertemente, estaba muy nerviosa, cosa rara en ella, pero era bueno que por fin lo digiera

_Vamos Alex, seguro tu igual le gustas_

_No Lily, yo sé que solo soy su amiga_

_Si claro, eso mismo éramos Sev y yo, pero resulta que ahora somos novios, además ¿Cómo Remus va a estar tan ciego para no ver lo linda, simpática, inteligente y leal que eres? Por favor Alex eres de lo que no queda_ intenté subirle el ánimo a mi mejor amiga como ella lo hacía conmigo en innumerables ocasiones.

_Lily Evans, estas quejumbrosa_ me lanzó mi almohada

_Y tu lunática_ le devolví el golpe, comenzando así una pequeña guerra de almohadas que fue interrumpida por golpes en la puerta. Al darle permiso para que pasara vimos a nada más ni a nada menos que a Sirius Black con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

_Guerra de almohadas entre mujeres, yo igual quiero_

_Jodete Black_ dijo Alex mientras le lanzaba su arma

_Oh que dolor Alex, pero a lo que vine, Lily ¿has visto a Severus? Quedamos que nos encontraríamos en el bosque prohibido hace ya 30 minutos_

_No Sirius, lo último que sé es que él estaría contigo practicando hechizos aturdidores ¿no estará en su sala común?_

_No, le pregunté a Regulus y no sabe nada ese mocoso_

Extraño, Severus nunca faltaba o se atrasaba a los encuentros sin causa justificada previamente, les propuse ir a buscarlo pues tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo le había pasado si él no había ido con Sirius al lugar acordado. Lo buscamos en la biblioteca, en las mazmorras, el gran comedor y hasta en el campo de quidditch, nada se perdía en tal vez encontrarlo allí. Al no encontrarlo en ninguna de esas partes, mi mal presentimiento fue creciendo, no lo había notado pero mis ojos se estaban hinchando para poder llorar, muy gentilmente Alex me abrazó y comenzó a bromear conmigo para subirme el ánimo, como yo lo hice con ella en mi cuarto.

_Alex, tengo un mal presentimiento_

_Tranquila Lily, seguro se le olvidó y estará por allí estudiando o algo así_

Quería creerle, pero llegando a la sala común un muy triste James nos esperaba para sacarnos de la incertidumbre, Severus estaba en la enfermería.

**POV SEVERUS**

Juro que mataré a Lucius Malfoy y a su tropa de idiotas racistas, pero con el dolor que tenía en todo mí ser, dudo que pudiera hacer algo. Los muy enfermos no les bastó con tortúrame y golpearme, sino que además me amenazaron con herir a Lily por ser una sangre sucia. No sé cómo rayos llegué a la enfermería, solo sé que al despertar al primero que vi fue a James sentado al lado mío con la expresión más triste que alguna vez pensé

_Severus, amigo ¿estás bien? ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

_¿James…Lily…don…de …esta?_ Joder mi hablar podía, malditos animales

_ Woh tranquilo viejo, la iré a buscar, tu descansa que estas hecho polvo_ Sé fue enseguida dejándome solo en aquella cama. Tardó en llegar, en ese tiempo la enfermera me dio una poción para recuperar la voz y me mostró mis heridas, una en la cara, otras en el pecho y una en el cuello donde el desgraciado de Regulus puso su varita, todo dada a entender que YO me había caído al lado de un vidrio, pues mi cuerpo supuestamente los muy malnacidos lo habían encontrado tirado al lado de un ventanal cercano a la sala común y claro si ellos habían curado la mayoría de mis heridas de gravedad y los moretones de sus golpes, hijos de perra los asesinaré yo mismo.

_¿Sev?_ Escuché su voz proveniente de la entrada de la enfermería, la busqué con mis ojos y allí estaba ella con los ojos rojos he hinchados, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó como si no nos viéramos hace siglos

_Oh Severus….Sev_ comenzó a llorar en mi hombro

_Lily…_

_Lily, suéltalo vamos que está herido y no creo que lo quieras matar_ dijo James

_¿Pero qué le pasó?_ preguntó mi ojiesmeralda

_Se calló al lado de un ventanal, Malfoy y Regulus lo encontraron, según ellos se resbaló porque su ropa iba mojada_ Me miró por largo rato, al parecer él no creía nada de eso y no lo culpaba, todo era muy sospechoso.

Todos mis amigos se quedaron conmigo por un rato, Lily se recostó a mi lado para acariciar mis heridas y brindarme esa seguridad de que ella estuviera bien, James tampoco se alejaba mucho de mí, intentaba bromear y hacer más ameno el estar en ese lugar al igual que Alex, que se empeñó en sacarme una gran carcajada imitando la voz de mi jefe de casa que fue un gran fiasco, pero la intención era lo que valía. Remus y Sirius fueron a revisar el lugar donde supuestamente tuve mi accidente, pues al igual que James no creían mucho en eso, pero no eran tan perceptibles que James.

Pasado una hora la enfermera les dijo a todos que debían irse, pues yo debía descansar y que para mañana ya me daban el alta, así lo hicieron, Lily me dio un último beso en la frente y se fue con todos los leones a su torre.

**POV LILY**

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la torre, James me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un lugar apartado para hablar a solas

_Lily, quiero que me acompañes ¿ok?_

_James ¿que estas planeando?_

No me dijo nada solo que me esperaba a las doce en la sala común. Así lo hice, esperé a que el reloj marcara medianoche y me dirigí al lugar acordado

_¿James?_ no lo lograba ver, pero una mano me tomó el hombro por detrás, alcé un pequeño grito que se ahogó al ver que el dueño de esa mano era de James que estaba oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad

_UH, IMBECIL ME ASUSTASTE_

_Calla Lily y ven conmigo_ extendió un poco su capa para darme espacio suficiente para caer en ella, en su mano esta su mano estaba su dichoso "mapa del merodeador" que utilizó para avanzar por el colegio en la noche. Comenzamos a deambular por el colegio hasta llegar a la enfermería, que a esta hora estaba despejada según su mapa. Allí en la última cama estaba Severus durmiendo con un sueño intranquilo, nos acercamos sigilosamente hasta estar al lado de su cama, nos quitamos la capa de encima y sin aguantar más lo besé en los labios lo que provocó que se despertara

_¿Lily?_ se refregó un ojo con su mano en señal de sueño _Oh Dios Lily ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_James me trajo, fue su idea_ volteó a ver al nombrado

_James ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_Severus ¿Qué tan tonto me crees para siquiera creer que tú te caíste al lado del ventanal? conozco esas marcas que te hicieron y no son rasguños de vidrio así que ¿Quién te lanzó un crucio?_

**POV SEVERUS**

Mi boca quedó seca, no era para nada tonto, pero no quería decir que Malfoy y los otros dos idiotas se habían unido al lado del Lord oscuro, no porque les tenía miedo a lo que me hicieran, sino a lo que le podían hacer a Lily, ella era la que en verdad me preocupaba

_Severus, dilo por favor_

_James…_ tome aire y coloqué mi expresión de seriedad _No estoy en condiciones adecuadas para hablar de eso, así que si vienes para sacar algo de información debe ser cuando mi cuerpo se recupere, y si es solo a eso a lo que vienes o vienen se pueden retirar_

_Yo Sev, yo me quedo contigo_ dijo Lily metiéndose en mi cama y abrazándome fuertemente ¿Cómo podía negarme? Además era la única forma de saber que ella iba a estar segura, pero luego podría venir la enfermera… pero todo eso se fue al carajo cuando ella besó mi herida del pecho, la atraje más a mi lado y le devolví el abrazo

_Ok, yo sobro me voy, pásenlo lindo pero Lily recuerda que esta herido_

_Vete Potter_ dije medio enojado, pero agradeciéndole que me trajera a mi amada, así como llego se fue, dejándonos solos en mi pequeña cama de enfermería, Lily escondió su cabeza en mi pecho descubierto y sentí sus lágrimas salir de sus bellos ojos

_Oh Lily no llores_

_Tonto, tonto dime ¿Quién te hizo esto? Por favor Severus dilo_

_Lily…_

_No nada de Lily, Severus Snape, ¿me lo vas a decir?_

_Te lo diré, pero no ahora_

_¿Entonces cuando?_

_Cuando este mejor, además si no me equivoco ¿Estamos solos?_ Pude ver como su cara pasaba del rojo de tristeza e ira a rojo de vergüenza

_Uh! Snape eres un pervertido_ Me volteé para quedar sobre ella y darle un beso en los labios

_Creo que es tu culpa por juntarme con Potter, además yo decía eso solo para aclararte de que no hicieras ruido para que la enfermera no viniera_ bajé a su cuello

_Oh Seve…rus… Sev_ mi nombre salía de sus labios dulce y delicadamente en un ahogado gemido

_Lily, entiende yo solo quiero protegerte_ susurré a su oído, para luego bajarme de sobre ella y atraerla más a mí, acaricié su cabello y nos fuimos durmiendo en los brazos del otro en la mejor noche que pude pasar.

**AMAGO DE INCENDIO, JAJAJAJA BUENO UH YO SÉ QUE QUIEREN QUE ESTOS DOS DUERMAN JUNTS PERO DARLE TIEMPO AL TIEMPO QUE ESTAN RECIEN EMPEZANDO, ADEMÁS SEV ESTA CON HERIDAS ¿COMO REALIZARA TAL ACTIVIDAD TODO DOLIDO? BUENO YA SABEN NEKO QUIERE IDEAS ALIMENTEN MI CEREBRO Y YO ESTARÉ SUPER FELIZ XD NOS LEERMOS**


	18. ¿Confianza?

**HOLA.. ME FRACTURÉ UN DEDO TToTT JAJAJA QUE CHISTOSO XD Y QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTE ES EL CAP 18 PORQUE EL OTRO DIA ME DÍ CUENTA QUE ME EQUIVOQUE AL ESCRIBIR EL NUMERO DEL CAP USP QUE TONTA SOY…**

**CAPITULO 18 (ESTE SI): ¿CONFIANZA?**

**POV SEVERUS**

Desperté al día siguiente sin Lily a mi lado pero era lo más obvio que se había ido antes de que alguien nos encontrara durmiendo juntos. Pasado el mediodía la enfermera me dio autorización para poder irme de allí, mis heridas no eran graves pero debía aplicar algunos ungüentos si no quería marcas. Al salir me dirigí inmediatamente a hablar con mi jefe de casa, ya no podía dormir al lado de unas bestias, pero el vejete imbécil no hiso nada más que decir que era imposible cambiarme sin razones justificadas, claro yo no podía decirle nada del ataque de Malfoy, porque la que corría riesgo era Lily y ¿Yo?, bueno no me importa recibir miles de maldiciones con tal de que ella este bien, haría cualquier cosa por ella… hasta dar mi vida, porque ella es mi vida. Llegué a mi sala común con un humor de mil demonios, quería matar a Lucius y a sus secuaces, pero la seguridad de Lily era lo primero ¡MERLÍN QUE PUEDO HACER! Si digo algo la matan y si no pues, estaremos en riesgo permanente y todavía peor si es que llego a hacer algo contra ellos tal vez lleguen otros imbéciles a tomar represarías, en resumen estoy jodido de aquí al más allá.

Enojado hice único que podía relajarme en estos momentos, no eran las pociones, no era leer o escribir, tampoco era ver a Lily porque seguramente si la viera ahora ella me pediría las explicaciones de lo ocurrido y sinceramente no quería decirle nada, no, era tocar guitarra, la única cosa que me hacía sentir un chico completamente normal, recordar que igual tengo un poco de sangre muggle aunque esa sangre venga del desgraciado de Tobias, era la mejor forma de relajo que había encontrado. Fui a mi cuarto a buscarla, salí inmediatamente de ese lugar era detestable estar allí saber que alguna vez compartí risas y llantos con personas homicidas me retorcía el estómago, saber que alguna vez pensé que eran mis amigos era aún peor. Con guitarra en mano salí de mi sala común y fui a las cercanías del bosque prohibido, evitando miradas y comentarios necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y eso era lo que buscaba en mi guitarra. Me senté en el piso al llegar, doblé mis piernas y me acomodé para tocar, la brisa era helada ya que se acercaba la navidad, tan solo 2 semanas más, aunque todavía no había caído nada de nieve, el ambiente ya estaba congelado ideal para lo que iba a hacer. Unas notas sueltas, algunos punteos, otros rasgueos para entrar en calor y luego saqué todo lo que tenía dentro (COLOQUEN EL NECIO DE LOS BUNKERS PARA ADENTRARSE A LO QUE SIENTE…IMAGINEN A SEVERUS TOCANDO LA GUITARRA QUE SE ESCUCHA AL FINAL JEJEJEJE)

_Para no hacer de mi ícono pedazos,__  
__para salvarme entre únicos e impares,__  
__para cederme un lugar en su parnaso,__  
__para darme un rinconcito en sus altares.___

_Me vienen a convidar a arrepentirme,__  
__me vienen a convidar a que no pierda,__  
__mi vienen a convidar a indefinirme,__  
__me vienen a convidar a tanta mierda.___

_Yo no se lo que es el destino,__  
__caminando fui lo que fui.__  
__allá dios, que será divino.__  
__yo me muero como viví,__  
__yo me muero como viví.___

_Yo me muero como viví,__  
__como viví__  
__yo me muero como viví.___

_Dicen que me arrastrarán por sobre rocas__  
__cuando la revolución se venga abajo,__  
__que machacarán mis manos y mi boca,__  
__que me arrancarán los ojos y el badajo.__  
__será que la necedad parió conmigo,__  
__la necedad de lo que hoy resulta necio:__  
__la necedad de asumir al enemigo,__  
__la necedad de vivir sin tener precio.___

_Yo no se lo que es el destino,__  
__caminando fui lo que fui.__  
__allá dios, que será divino.__  
__yo me muero como viví.___

_Yo me muero como viví._

**POV LILY**

Lo vi tan deprimido, tan solitario que me partía el corazón tan solo pensar en lo que había vivido, lo había buscado por todo el colegio para hablar con él, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba hasta que me encontré con Sharon y me dijo que lo había visto salir con una guitarra sobre su hombro. Debía estar mal si hacia eso

_"_Enserio ¿mal? Es todo lo que se te ocurre Lily, el chico está en estado depresivo total tan solo escúchalo cantar"_ _

Si claro ahora mi conciencia salía a recriminarme ¿tenía que ser justo ahora? Me fui acercando a él para romper el hielo que se estaba generando entre nosotros, no se dio cuenta y lo abrasé por la espalda haciendo que aquellas notas cesaran al instante y su cuerpo se tensara

_Soy yo_ le dije al oído para calmarlo

_Lo sé_

_¿Entonces que pasa Sev? Nunca te ve visto así de depresivo, ni siquiera cuando murió tu madre_

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos, sus manos descendieron a las cuerdas de la guitarra, saliendo de ellas las notas más triste que alguna vez escuche

_Severus…._

_No es nada Lily, solo quiero pensar_

_¿Es… es cierto lo que dijo James, que tus heridas fueron por…crucios?_

_Si_ dijo en tono seco_ Ahora quiero…_

_¿Quien fue?_

_¿Qué? Oh no Lily, no te diré es muy peligroso, ni lo sueñes_

_Dime Severus_

_!NO! Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA, NO QUIERO QUE POR MI CULPA TU O LOS DEMAS TERMINEN MAL ¿ENTIENDES? SI ALGUIEN AQUÍ TIENE QUE SALIR LASTIMADO SOY YO ¿QUEDA CLARO? YO…YO SOLO QUIERO….SOLO QUIERO QUE ESTES BIEN, TÚ ERES MI VIDA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ, Y SI ESTOY TAN JODIDAMENTE MAL ES PORQUE NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA DE COMO SALVARTE LA VIDA DE ESOS MALDITOS…_no siguió hablando, su voz se rompió en llanto, lo hice voltearse, esos bellos ojos negros ahora estaban rojos al igual que su piel blanca, llorando porque él quería protegerme, llorando porque no quería que nada malo me pasara, llorando porque me quería

**POV SEVERUS**

Sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y me hizo voltearme para verla, me ofreció la más bella de las sonrisas solo para mí, me aferré más a ella y llore como condenado y si lo admito lloré como un bebé pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería que ella sufriera por mi culpa, ella solo se merecía felicidad y esos malnacidos querían quitársela solo por su origen no mágico ¿Joder acaso no pueden madurar un poco? No importa de dónde vengas, lo importante es donde vas, eso es lo único valioso, no me importaba que Lily viniera de padres muggle lo único que me importaba era que fuera conmigo a donde esa, que el futuro lo hiciéramos juntos.

No sé cuánto lloré pero ella nunca paraba de mecerme como un pequeño niño que perdía algo o tenía miedo; si eso era yo un niño con miedo, con miedo a perderla. Cuando mi llanto cesó me limpió las pocas lagrimas con sus pulgares no dejando se sonreír

_¿Mejor?_

_Si estás aquí si_

Me abrazó fuerte, acarició mis cabellos yo hice lo mismo con los suyos, aspiré su dulce fragancia, arándanos y chocolate. Nuestras miradas se juntaron cuando nos levantamos, una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios para luego besarme tiernamente en los labios, es tan difícil explicar lo que siento cuando ella me besa, algunas beses es tan apasionado que en mi mente solo pasa la idea de llevármela a la cama, otras veces es un beso tierno que me hace querer protegerla, algunas veces son besos sorpresas, otros más bien inocentes, pero ¿este? Era un beso lleno de esperanza.

Fuimos tomados de la mano al castillo, nos dirigimos al gran comedor para poder cenar pero al llegar al objetivo, James nos interceptó

_Severus quiero hablar contigo…a solas_

_Pero…_ intervino Lily

_No, está bien Lily, es solo James_ dije al ver la mirada de evidente enojo de Cornamenta

Con un suspiro de resignación nos soltamos y me fui con James. Llegamos a un pasillo poco transitado del castillo donde solamente había un cuadro de una vieja habitación; con la varita lo apuntó

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ recitó, ante esto el cuadro comenzó a moverse _Vamos_ dijo extendiéndome una mano la cual acepté sin temor

Llegamos a un cuarto con cuatro camas y dos personas, una de ellas era Sirius y el otro era Remus ambos con una seria expresión

James me hizo sentarme en una cama y comenzaron con su interrogatorio

_¿Estas bien?_

_Si_

_¿Nos vas a decir quienes te atacaron?_

Los miré, ellos no podían poner sus vidas en riesgo solo por mí

_No_

_¿Porque?_

_Porque no quiero lastimarlo a ustedes ni a las chicas_

_Severus_ esta vez era Sirius quien hablaba_ Nosotros somos tus amigos, para eso estamos para apoyarnos_

_Si Severus_ ahora Remus _No estás solo, todos estamos para ti_

_Vamos Severus, confía en nosotros_ ahora James, los miré a cada uno de ellos, me inspiraban confianza algo que con mis otros conocidos no se podía, era ahora o nunca

_Pues bien se los diré, pero con una promesa_

_¿Cuál?_

_No harán nada hasta que yo les diga_

Todos asintieron, bien era un paso a mi favor, al menos tenia personas en las cuales confiar…

**PERDON X NO ACTUALIZAR, PERO HE TENIDO UNA SEMANA MUY MOVIDA CON PRUEBAS, TRABAJOS Y DEMAS…ADEMAS CON MI FRACTURA NO PUEDO HACER MUCHO…ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, COMENTEN XD**


	19. Planes y viaje donde los suegros

**HOLA PUES GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA JEJEJE ESQUE YA SABEN LO QUE ES LA ESCUELA TRABAJOS, PRUEBAS Y BLABLABLA, TODO SERIA MÁS FACIL SI MI CARTA A HOGWARTS HUBIERA LLEGADO…**

**CAPITULO 19: PLANES Y VIAJE DONDE LOS SUEGROS**

**POV SEVERUS**

Los tres me miraban con una seria expresión mientras le contaba los sucedido; los planes de los seguidores del enfermo mental, como Lucios había expuesto su marca, que Peter en verdad era un rata de alcantarilla y el asqueroso plan que tenían para el sábado. Cara de asco era lo único que hacían y no era para menos más aun cuando les conté que Lucius y Regulus eran los causantes de mis heridas; Sirius golpeó un barrote de la cama, ante todo Regulus era su familia y ante aquella traición era lo más natural su reacción.

_Debemos hacer algo chicos, no podemos dejar que…_

_No Remus, este sábado no haremos nada_ dije frívolamente; todos me miraron incrédulos ante lo dicho _Miren si hacemos algo sabrán que fuimos nosotros, porque el único que sabe de eso soy yo y como últimamente hemos entablados lazos de amistad pues es lo más lógico_

_Pero Severus ¿Vamos a dejar que aquellas chicas sean ultrajadas? Por favor piensa que puede ser Lily_

_Por lo mismo Remus, pienso en la seguridad de las chicas…piensa que a las primeras que van a atacar son a las de origen no mágico_

_Sharon…_ dijo un James muy desesperado

_Exacto James, Sharon y Lily_ dije ¿sorprendido? James últimamente se mostraba muy cariñoso con aquella chica, más de alguna vez lo observé como ponía cara de estúpido mientras ella se iba a leer a la biblioteca, claro tierra prohibida para él

_Son unos hijos de… juro que mataré a Regulus, le sacaré la cabeza y las entrañas, el maldito mocoso ese… ese traidor…_

_Cálmate Sirius_ intente tranquilizarlo _No solo son ellas, también sus amigos y familiares más cercanos_

_¡Alex!_ gritó Remus todo rojo _No, no puede ser, debemos hacer algo_

Medité unos momentos, era cierto que debíamos hacer algo pero la pregunta era ¿Qué? Nos miramos por unos momentos hasta que a James se le encendió el cerebro

_Creo que ya lo tengo, vamos a cercen sus oídos el Gran James tiene la solución ante esto_

Nos acercamos mientras James buscaba una pluma, tinta y pergamino para darnos las instrucciones

_Como bien dijo aquí Snape, no podemos hacer nada este sábado por razones más que obvias además vienen las vacaciones por las fiestas y no sé ustedes pero a mí se me antoja pasarlo con mi familia en una sola pieza. Pues lo primero es proteger a las chicas, principalmente a Lily y a Sharon por su origen; de eso nos encargamos Severus y yo además queda proteger a Alex por ser la mejor amiga de Lily, Remus por lo que hemos escuchado ese va a hacer tu trabajo ¿algún inconveniente?_ Remus se puso rojo como un tomate ante aquel "trabajo" dado por James, pero asintió _Bien ahora, tú Sirius nos ayudaras a vigilar a tu hermano, ese mocoso debe aprender modales de una vez. Pues una vez resuelto el asunto de las chicas nos enfocaremos en lo otro, Peter el traidor, por algo se transformó en rata nos es más que eso, pero algo sacamos de esto, es muy fácil hacerlo cambiar de bando, creo que con unas amenazas y encantamientos estaremos listo con la parte tres_

_¿Y cuál es la parte tres?_

_He esto…. Pues… jejejeje… primero hay que sacarle la información a Peter…jejeje_

Pues bien teníamos algo por lo menos; nos sentamos un momento a analizar la situación, si estábamos atrapados en algo grande pero los cuatro lo podíamos solucionar.

_Tengo que volver a mi sala común_ dije con desdén

_Ah no Severus, tú mismo dijiste que no ibas donde esos animales_

_¿Y dónde quieres que duerma James?_

Señaló el cuarto con una gran sonrisa, debía estar loco

_Este querido amigo, es el cuarto de los merodeadores, aunque Peter no sabe de su existencia porque el muy cobarde nunca quiso dormir fuera de los dormitorios comunes, creo que ahora eso es lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido_

_Pero yo no soy un merodeador_ ante esto los tres se acercaron, haciendo un circulo alrededor de mí

_Severus Snape ¿Juras que tus intensiones no son buenas hacia los profesores?_

Pensé un rato pero dije Si

_¿Juras solemnemente que lo que los merodeadores hacen solo se quedan entre ellos?_

_Si_

_¿Juras solemnemente que tus intenciones no son buenas?_

_Si_ dije decido. Se apartaron de mí para luego estrecharme la mano en un gesto de amistad

_Pues bien Severus, eres uno de nosotros otro merodeador, siéntete alagado_ dijo James con cierta voz de burla

_Oh claro señor "estoy enamorado se Sharon"_

_Te jodes Quejicus Evans_

_Vamos paren, ustedes dos_

_Oh vamos Remus, solo es un poco de diversión, pero un momento ¿a ti te gusta Alex no es asi? Woh Severus al parecer vas a terminar siendo el padrino del hijos de ellos_

_Si claro, todo porque ellos tiene a alguien, saben que me voy ante que se me pegue eso del enamoramiento, yo viviré una vida de sexo, alcohol y rock and roll con su permiso_ mientras Sirius iba saliendo por el cuadro no pudimos contener las risas, pobre hocicos.

**2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

**POV LILY**

Severus dormía en el cuarto con los chicos luego que le dieran el alta, ese mismo día me había dicho que ahora era un merodeador más, me puse muy feliz ante aquellas palabras pues aun recordaba que a principio de año era imposible decir merodeador + Snape pues el resultado siempre era broma pesada a Severus, pero ahora… sí que pueden cambiar las cosas en un par de meses oh… semanas, si, las cosas cambian en un par de horas, solo nos quedaban dos horas en el colegio antes de volver a nuestras casa a pasar navidad y año nuevo, estas festividades iba a ser muy diferentes eso sí, primero que nada eran las primeras festividades que pasaba con Severus como novios y el no paraba de decir que mi padre lo iba a matar porque él estaba con "su niña", segundo íbamos a ir a una cabaña con los chicos a disfrutar un rato los días libre y tercero… pues eso era una sorpresa que le tenía a Severus.

_Lily ¡vámonos!_ escuche gritar a Alex y Sharon desde afuera de mi puerta

_Ya_ increíblemente mis diferencia con Sharon se arreglaron, no eran más que celos sin sentido cuando yo creí que me gustaba James, ahora me doy cuenta que más que amor de pareja, era amor fraternal lo que tenía hacia él, James Potter el hermano que nunca tuve

_Ya era hora Lily, los chicos nos esperan_ dijo Sharon mientras se arreglaba su chaqueta

_Si lo sé pero tenía que arreglar el cuarto antes_

_¿Que anoche vino Sev y lo desordenaron juntos?_

_!ALEX!_ dijimos Sharon y yo juntas ante ese comentario mal intencionado, la aludida solo se puso a reir

_Pervertida_ y le saque la lengua

Bajamos a hall de la escuela y allí encontramos a los chicos esperándonos, me acerqué a mi novio y lo besé en los labios

_Estas hermosa_ me dijo al oído, no pude evitar sonrojarme, su voz de ya de por si grave estaba terminado de cambiar, profundizándola todavía más si es que eso era posible. Me tomó de la mano y salimos de Hogwarts directo al pueblo local a esperar el tren para ir donde mis padres a pasar las fiestas; al llegar a la estación nos sentamos en unas bancas mientras que los demás habían ido a comprar algo para comer, Severus no me soltaba la mano lo que me brindaba su calor, me hacía sentir segura, amada, querida y sin querer una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro

_¿Porque tan feliz Lily?_ preguntó mientras corría mis cabellos detrás de mí oído

_Porque ya quiero pasar las fiestas contigo tonto_

_Lo que quieres es ver como tu padre me mata_

_No seas imbécil Sev, mi padre te adora y ¿te dijo algo? El siempre quiso que tú y yo fuéramos novios, así que relájate y bésame_ me abalancé sobre él quedando en su regazo, coloque mis manos en su pecho mientras me acercaba a sus labios y los besaba apasionadamente

_Lily….mmmm_ su mano se puso en mi espalda, subía y bajaba despacio, le mordí el labio para luego pasar mi lengua por donde había mordido, ahogó un gemido de lo más sexy en mi boca mientras yo hacía eso, éramos solo nosotros dos y nada más, era muy excitante

_Oh vamos, las piezas de los moteles no son tan caros y hay niños de primer año por favor_

Nos separamos al escuchar la voz de Alex quien venía de la mano con Remus, hace una semana ya que ambos habían empezado un noviazgo

_Vamos o perderemos el tren, luego en sus casa siguen con el show_

Nos separamos a duras penas con las respiraciones cortadas y muy agitadas, no era la primera vez que terminábamos así pero cada vez los encuentros se estaban volviendo más urgentes. Sentí la mano de Severus en mi espalda debajo de mi blusa y en un suave y veloz movimiento supe lo que había hecho

_Creo que, deberías comprar ropa interior que no sea tan fácil de abrir Lily_ dijo mientras me mordía el oído

_Uh… tal vez quiero que alguien la saque_ dije mientras le acomodaba su camisa gris y le daba el último beso antes de sentarnos en el vagón que siempre ocupábamos en el expreso que nos llevaría a pasar nuestras primeras fiestas como novios

**NO SE QUE LES PARECIÓ, VAMOS Y LOS COMENTARIOS? DE ESO VIVO XD GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER LO QUE A MI CEREBRO (NEKO) SE LE OCURRE, CRITICAS, CRUCIUS, FLORES TOMATAZOS YA SABEN AQUÍ ABAJO Y LOS LEEMOS ALGUN DIA DENTRO DE ESTA O LA PROXIMA SEMANA, SALUDOS **


	20. GUERRA DE CHOCOLATE

**HOLA SI, ESTOY VIVA MUAJAJAJAJA ESQUE BUENO ESTAS SEMANAS COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE ERAN SOLO DE PRUEBAS Y TRABAJOS Y ESTA SEMANAS SON LOS RESULTADOS Y HASTA EL MOMENTO PUES SOLO HE TENIDO LAS CALIFICACIONES MÁS ALTAS! WI:**

**CAPITULO 20: GUERRA DE CHOCOLATES**

**POV LILY**

El día en que llegamos a casa como de costumbre mi mamá nos recibió con pasteles, leche con chocolate y demás cosas que nos recordaban a nuestra infancia; Petunia estás navidades la pasaría en su escuela puesto que había tenido un altercado con unas chicas de allá y pues ese era su castigo. Severus llegó con el alma en la mano cuando mi padre le preguntó cómo se nos había ocurrido hacerle semejante broma a James y Sirius, el pobre no podía ni articular palabra; pero todo se mejoró cuando solté descaradamente "papá ya déjalo, Severus solo hacia lo que cualquier novio hace"

-¿Novios?-

-Si papá- dije tomándolo del brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla –Severus y yo somos novios-

Fue allí cuando a Severus casi le da un ataque al corazón

-¡FELICIDADES!- dijo mi padre abrazando –Severus, yo sabía que algún día Lily sentaría cabeza y estaría con alguien como tú, cuídala mucho hijo-

La tarde de ese mismo día estuvimos los cuatro viendo películas, contando historias y arreglando la casa, como este año no estaba Petunia pude colocar la estrella sin la típica pelea infantil (que colocar la estrella es lo más emocionante) y ya en la noche nos fuimos a dormir.

En la mañana, salí a desayunar con mi pijama de polar, era un pantalón rojo y la parte de arriba del mismo color pero con un gran mono con una banana, llegué a la cocina bostezando con gran pereza

-Buenos días dormilona-

-Bueeeenass- le dije a mi papá -¿Y Severus?-

-Aquí, bella durmiente- me volteé para verlo, se había bañado, su pelo negro estaba todavía húmedo y revuelto con la toalla, llevaba un jersey negro y pantalones del mismo color, pude sentir su colonia una fragancia que me traía loca, sándalo, amaba esa colonia y él lo sabia

-¿Sabes lo linda que te ves media adormilada?-

-Cállate-

Desayunamos huevos revueltos y café, luego de eso mi papá se fue a trabajar a la editorial, iba a adelantar trabajo para pasar las fiestas; cuando terminé de bañarme y vestirme ayudamos a mi mamá a limpiar la casa y a cocinar, hicimos macarrones con queso (mi comida favorita) y de postre mamá nos tenía jalea, cada gesto me recordaba a mi infancia, cuando luego de jugar toda la tarde, Severus me acompañaba a casa y comíamos aquellas cosas, solté un suspiro

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, es que bueno… recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños… y pues ahora estamos…-

-¿Qué viejos?, oh Lily, podrías tener 150 años y te seguiría queriendo-

-No era eso tonto- golpeé su hombro – Era, que bueno ya sabes terminando un ciclo y empezando otro y eso me da miedo-

-No lo tengas, siempre, escucha bien SIEMPRE, estaré allí para ti- se acercó y besó mis labios con extrema dulzura

La tarde pasó tranquila, mamá salió a comprar cosas para la cena de navidad y con Severus nos pusimos a dormir en el sillón del living, dormí en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura; fue la mejor siesta de años. Desperté antes que él y fui a la cocina, tenía hambre y no quería nada de lo que ya había cocinado mi mamá, quería uh….galletas

**POV SEVERUS**

Hace tiempo que no dormíamos juntos con aquella tranquilidad, íbamos a ver alguna película pero hacia un frio de mil demonios aun con el fuego que teníamos, así que decidimos dormir en el sillón un rato; me desperté cuando sentí un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina, era dulce y embriagador, me acerqué aún adormilado y descalzo a la fuente del olor y allí estaba ella metiendo una bandeja al horno, mientras en la mesa descansaba la harina, unas cascaras de huevo y leche, Lily estaba cocinando y se veía de lo más linda con harina en el pelo

-¿Que miras?- dijo con un trozo de chocolate en la mano

-Que te ves hermosa con harina en el pelo- dije acercándome – ¿para qué es eso?- apunté al chocolate

-O si, hice galletas y les voy a colocar un glaciado de chocolate encima ¿Me ayudas?-

-Sí, ven pásame eso-

Lo corté en cuadritos pequeños y coloqué en una olla pequeña para que se derritieran, al poco rato salió olor a quemado

-Severus, ¿le colocaste leche?-

-¿Qué?, o ¡Mierda no!- corrí a echar el ingrediente y a revolver como loco para que no se arruinara el color era si bien rico, el aspecto era de los más desagradable –¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Rayos, rayos ra…- me saltó chocolate por revolver tan fuerte y escuché la risa de Lily proveniente de atrás

-¿Qué te parece tan chistoso?-

-Tu cara esta jajajajaja llena de jajajajaja chocolate jajajajaja-

-¿ah sí, eso es chistoso?- y le lancé chocolate en la cara que por suerte ya estaba helado

-¡SEVERUS¡-

-Estamos a mano- pero ella tomo más y me volvió a tirar chocolate

-Esta guerra está recién empezando querido-

-Te arrepentirás Evans-

Chocolate por aquí, chocolate por allá lo único que se veía eran ráfagas de color marrón por los cielos y el suelo, la cocina estaba quedando hecha un asco pero la guerra estaba muy igualada, rayos ¿Cuándo Lily desarrolló tal puntería? Mis ropas estaba todas pegajosas y que hablar del cabello, aunque el de ella no estaba mejor. Así estábamos de lo mejor cuando un olor nos detuvo a ambos

-¿Qué es eso?-

-No lo….!OH NO LAS GALLETAS!-

Corrió al horno y al apagarlo, sacó una bandeja con unos circulitos negros

-Bueno todavía se ven- dije intentando animarla

- Rayos, y yo que las estaba haciendo para ti- la miré por un rato, su cara estaba cubierta con chocolate, una gota resbalaba por su cuello y se perdía entre sus ropas

-No importa, creo que encontré mejor postre- y le lamí el cuello, su sabor era excitante, subí a su cara, le quité el chocolate a besos y lamidas un deleite para mí, escuchaba como ahogaba gemidos con mi nombre y poco a poco nuestras temperaturas subían

-¡Severus, Lily estoy en casa!-

-Mierda ¿Tiene que haber siempre alguien que nos interrumpe?

Se río nerviosa y con un movimiento de varita limpió la cocina y nuestra apariencias

-Hola chicos ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-Galletas- dijo mostrando unas galletas perfectas con chocolate encima, algunas veces pienso que Lily tendría que estar en mi casa

**BUENO ES TODO POR HOY, COMENTARIOS ( NO SEAN MALITOS) Y YO ESTARÉ FELIZ XD,QUE ESTEN BIEN Y PASANLO GENIAL NOS LEEMOS**


	21. Navidad

**HOLA, HE VUELTO JAJAJAJA UH BUENO ME PERDÍ PORQUE UH… SEVERUS SNAPE ME SECUESTRÓ XD, NO YA QUISIERA BUENO COMO HE DICHO ANTES SOY ESTUDIANTE SECUNDARIA Y BUENO PRUEBAS…MUCHAS PRUEBAS , ASÍ QUE ESO (DILES QUE ESTABAS VIENDO ATAQUE DE TITANES, CALLATE!) BUENO ASÍ QUE:**

**CAPITULO 21: NAVIDAD**

**POV SEVERUS**

No hace mucho que a mi cerebro le pareció bien que mi cuerpo descansara, eran las siete de la mañana y yo había pasado la noche en vela pensando en el informe que James me había mandado

"_Severus:_

_Espero que estés pasando buenas fiestas con Lily (dale mis saludos) y te escribía para darte unos informes sobre nuestro plan; lo primero es con respecto a Regulus, Sirius me ha dicho que está más rarito de lo normal, se lo pasa leyendo sobre las artes oscuras y que ni siquiera baja a comer, lo otro al parecer será el próximo en recibir la marca tenebrosa, hay que evitarlo de cualquier modo, al fin y al cabo es familia de Sirius._

_Lo otro, Remus me ha dicho que ha visto a Peter comprar ingredientes muy raros, creo que son para pociones prohibidas, cuando vallamos a la cabaña te voy a mostrar la fotografía que nos envió, ya sabes tú eres el genio en pociones creo que debes saber; tenemos que generar la emboscada para que esa rata nos suelte todo lo que sabes ¿Te apuntas a practicar hechizos aturdidores en él?... bueno y si eso no funciona creo que habrá que tomar medidas más desesperadas_

_Espero que Lily y tú estén bien, pásenlo bonito (cuídense no quiero sorpresas a mitad de año…¿Qué?) y te envió este regalo, el de Lily está al lado, un saludo_

_James Potter"_

Artes oscuras, pociones ¿Qué MIERDA VAN A HACER? Estuve toda la noche barajando las posibilidades y nada bueno salía de eso, fue tanto el esfuerzo que puse en sacar algo de esto que no dormí, hasta que ya no aguante más y me recosté en la cama

-¡Es navidad, es navidad despierta!- dijo mi pelirroja entrando a la habitación

-Lily…tengo sueño-

-Oh no Snape, los regalos ¡vamos!- saltó encima mío dejándome ver que debajo de su pijama a rayas no llevaba nada

-¿Y si nos quedamos aquí los 2? Vamos Lily es muy…eh temprano-

-**SI CLARO TEMPRANO, ERES UN PERVERTIDO SEVERUS ¡DEJA DE MIRAR ALLI!- **Estúpida conciencia, ahora sí que la odio

-Vamos, vamos- se levantó de mí, rayos tenía una vista privilegiada y ella se mueve

-Ok tu ganas, pero después te vienes a dormir conmigo-

Bajamos al living donde un árbol de navidad era el centro de atención, a su alrededor habían regalos de distintos tamaños y formas, nos acercamos y comenzamos a buscar los nuestros

-Este es de Petunia, este de papá… uh de mi mamá ¡Oh este es tuyo Sev!- me miró con cara de niña ilusionada, yo sabía que ese era el regalo que ella siempre me compraba, tomé la cajita envuelta en papel plateado con un moño verde, la abrí despacio y en su interior descubrí dos pequeñas ciervas, una de color dorado, la otra plateada, eran ella y yo

-Son hermosas Lily, gracias- le besé la frente –Oh si y este te lo manda Potter-

-¿James?- dijo extrañada recibiendo el paquete que había guardado en los bolsillos de mis pantalones

-Finite- dije apuntando con la varita y el paquete volvió a su forma original, ella lo abrió y sacó una manta blanca de su interior, junto con una nota que decía "PARA QUE NO PASES FRIO Y SEVERUS NO SE META EN TU CAMA, con cariños James"

-¿Qué te regaló a ti?- dije un poco sonrojada

-Un libro sobre Pociones, creo que alguien por fin entró a una librería- le tomé las manos y le entregué mi regalo –Ábrelo-

**POV LILY**

Me entregó una bolsita pequeña de terciopelo, la abrí como el pidió y dentro había una cadena de plata hermosa con una flor colgando

-Oh, es hermosa-

-¿Te gusta enserio?-

No le respondí solo lo besé, era muy sencillo pero hermoso, al igual que él, era el mejor regalo del mundo. Luego de separarnos subimos a su cuarto para dormir un poco más, dormimos abrazados hasta que los gritos de mi mamá nos anunciaban el desayuno, bajamos ambos con expresiones de sueño y el cabello revuelto, nos tomamos un vaso de leche y galletas de chocolate de desayuno, galletas que eran resultantes de nuestra "guerra", me reí cuando a Severus se le formó un bigote de leche que luego se lo limpió como todo un niño pequeño, con su manga.

-Lily, hija ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-¿Qué?... Oh, lo siento papá no-

-Te decía que hoy y mañana tendremos que dejarlos solos, con tu madre iremos a hablar con Petunia a su colegio, al parecer la señorita no encontró nada mejor que hacer que escaparse con un chico de los alrededores, iremos a hablar seriamente con ella-

_-¿Estarán solos? Adelanta el plan, vamos estas cosas no ocurren dos veces-_ Ah no mi conciencia ahora no

-Ok papá, pero no seas tan duro con ella-

Al mediodía mis padres habían ido a buscar a mi hermana a su colegio y nos dejaban a Sev y a mis solos.

-Voy a preparar algo para comer- le dije entrando a la cocina y coloqué la radio para que el ambiente fuera más grato

"_**Cuerpo piel y metal**_

_**Carmín y charol"**_

La música era relajante y a la misma vez seductora, y aquella frase me hizo estremecerme, aquel mensaje oculto detrás de esas frases era simple y claro; mientras pelaba y cortaba las papas para hacer un puré la siguiente frase me llegó y sin querer comencé a bailar acorde al ritmo

"_**Cada lagrima de hambre**_

_**El más puro néctar**_

_**No hay nada más dulce **_

_**Que el deseo en cadenas"**_

Las dejé cocinar y comencé a calentar un poco de carne que sobró de la cena de anoche, mientras escuchaba la voz del vocalista de la banda y cantaba con él

"_**No me sirven las palabras**_

_**Gemir es mejor"**_

-¿Así que gemir es mejor?-

-¡Severus!-

**POV SEVERUS**

Se veía tan linda bailando aquel ritmo, conocía esa canción era un mensaje subliminar, una invitación al sexo, expresado de forma bella y ella había caído bajo el hechizo de la melodía seductora y la voz del vocalista

-No me sirven las palabras, gemir es mejor- repitió ella junto al cantante

-¿Así que gemir es mejor?-

-¡Severus!- gritó ella asustada – ¿Ha…hace cuanto…estas allí?-

-Lo suficiente como para ver como bailabas-

"_**Cuando el cuerpo no espera**_

_**Lo que llaman amor**_

_**Más se pide y se vive"**_

Tomé uno de sus mechones de pelo y lo besé, ahogó un suspiró ante aquel gesto

-Esta canción tiene razón, espera Lily todo a su tiempo- la dejé pensando para luego retirarme al salón y seguir escuchando la música que llegaba a mis oídos.

El almuerzo fue temprano, cominos juntos en el comedor, al terminar yo recogí los platos y los lavé; a la tarde habíamos ido a pasear al parque donde realizamos una guerra de nieve (la cual gané) y luego ya entrada la noche nos fuimos a casa para comer algo. Ya eran pasadas la medianoche cuando nos fuimos a acostar, nos habíamos bañados al llegar y en pijamas habíamos visto una película que trasmitían por la TV, subimos a nuestros cuartos y nos despedimos en el pasillo, cuando iba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación sentí que ella me llamaba

-¿No vas a dormir conmigo?-

-Lily, estamos solos no quiero que tus padres desconfíen de mí así que es mejor así, además no sabemos a qué era llegan, no mejor yo duermo en mi cuarto- le dije sin mirarla

-Sev, mírame vamos date la vuelta-

-Lily ya te dije que…- se había sacado ese pijama de polar y ahora mostraba su ropa interior, era negra con encajes y en su pecho descansaba la cadena que le había regalado –No voy a… dormir contigo-

-Enserio, tu cara me dice otra cosa- comenzó a acercarse a mi lenta y sensualmente

–Sev, quiero hacer esto contigo-

-Lily, no debemos…no están tus padres… oh Lily en el cuello no-

-¿No te gustan? Porque si quieres puedo pasar a otro lado- pero ella seguía besando mi cuello

-Lily, el cuello no, el cuello…no…oh Lily…vamos a mi cuarto-

**HASTA AQUÍ, MUAJAJAJA CORTE EN LA ACCIÓN SOY MALITA, PUES NOS VEMOS OTRO DÍA Y CREO QUE ESTO LO ACTUALIZARÉ MÁS RAPIDO PORQUE UH TENGO MÁS TIEMPO LIBRE XD, HA SI LA CANCION SE LLAMA "CANCIÓN ANIMAL" Y ES DE SODA STEREO, ES MEJOR QUE LA ESCUCHEN LES DIJO QUE ES ESENCIAL PARA ENTENDER LO QUE LILY ESTABA SINTIENDO AL BAILAR, NOS LEEMOS… GRACIAS POR LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN COMENTARIOS… AHORA SI CHAO **


	22. Acercamiento parte 2

**HOLA, BUENO DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARIA PRONTO Y NO HE CUMPLIDO, PERO AHORA NO ES POR LAS PRUEBAS, ESQUE ME ENFERMÉ Y HE ESTADO EN CAMA POR 4 DÍAS CON FIEBRE ALTA Y AHORA QUE ME SIENTO UN TANTO MEJOR ME PONDRÉ A ESCRIBIR**

**CAPITULO 22: ACERCAMIENTO PARTE 2**

**POV SEVERUS**

Me estaba besando el cuello, esa zona sensible que tenía y el autocontrol se me estaba saliendo de las manos no podíamos hacer "_eso_" cuando sus padres no estaban, demonios ¡no! Y tampoco cuando ellos estaban, no quería perder la confianza que ellos habían depositado en mí y si se llegan a enterar que me acosté con su hija me matan.

-Lily, no debemos…no están tus padres… oh Lily en el cuello no-

-¿No te gustan? Porque si quieres puedo pasar a otro lado- pero ella seguía besando mi cuello

Mierda, mierda ya no aguanto, necesito alejarla si no esto no va terminar bien…

-Lily, el cuello no, el cuello…no…oh Lily…vamos a mi cuarto- dije mandando todo a la mierda cuando ella pasó su lengua por todo mi cuello, ella había ganado esta guerra he iba a cobrar su premio. La tomé por la cintura sintiendo su suave piel en mis manos, se me erizó la piel ante aquel contacto tan íntimo y lentamente cierta parte de mí "despertó" me sentí avergonzado, ella la había notado

-¿Y así no querías?- dijo un tanto irónica, iba a responder pero ella me besó sorpresivamente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y termináramos en el suelo de la habitación

Nuestras bocas luchaban por tener el control de la otra, nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro explorando, sentí como Lily poco a poco me sacaba el pantalón del pijama y fue allí que reaccioné

-No, no Lily no podemos…por favor para…Lily… aho…ra-

**POV LILY**

No podíamos parar ahora y Sev me lo pedía insistentemente, pensé que ya se había rendido cuando noté que cierta parte se despertaba pero no, Severus Snape intentaba huir de esta situación

-¿Acaso no quieres?-

-No joder Lily, claro que quiero, pero…oh vamos deja de hacer eso-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté inocentemente mientras pasaba las manos por su abdomen

-Lily… yo no quiero dañarte… quiero que…estés bien y…oh mierda las cosas no están… del todo tranquilas- hablaba entrecortadamente, jadeante por las acciones de mis manos que seguían divagando por su cuerpo, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no perder su autocontrol, impidiendo que sus impulsos le ganaran pero ¿Qué era eso de no están bien las cosas?

-Explícate Sev-

-Deja eso y te explicaré- lo hice pero me puse en sus piernas, dejó escapar un gran suspiro pero siguió hablando –Hace un tiempo encontré a ciertas personas que tienen malas intenciones hacia las personas que no tienen origen mágico y están aliadas a quien tu sabes, son sus…Mortifagos-

-¿Quiénes son? Severus dime porfavor-

-Lily eso solo lo sabemos James, Sirius, Remus y yo, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado-

-Ah claro ¿Y si ustedes mueren Severus? ¡YO NO PODRIA VIVIR SIN TÍ!- grité desesperada

-Lily ¿sabes porque arriesgo mi vida? O porque los otros hacen lo mismo-

-¡Porque son unos idiotas!-

-LILY QUIERO QUE TU ESTES BIEN PORQUE TE AMO, YO TODO LO QUE HAGO ES PORQUE TE AMO Y NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA, DARIA MI VIDA POR TI SOLO PARA QUE ESTES A SALVO JODER LILY TE ROBASTE MI CORAZÓN DESDE QUE ERAMOS NIÑOS, TE AMO, TE AMO !TE AMO LILY!-

**POV SEVERUS**

Ya está Snape, lo soltaste como un grandísimo idiota, le dijiste que la amabas pero de la manera más bruta del mundo obviamente eres hijo de Tobías grandísimo animal, ahora ella está asustada porque le gritaste si serás Snape…

-Yo Lily…yo no quise gritarte…perdóname…yo…- no pude seguir hablando, sus labios se habían apoderado de los míos en un beso lento, sensual y lleno de amor. Nos besamos con calma solo éramos nosotros dos, sin ninguna preocupación, sin nadie interfiriéndonos dejándonos llevar por lo que nuestros corazones sentían, nos separamos cuando ya no teníamos oxígeno para seguir

-Severus, yo…también te amo- dijo mi pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios

–Pero ¿No crees que sería más fácil si me dices quiénes son? así me cubro la espalda-

-Lily, no te diré ahora, tal vez luego pero ahora no, además creo que tu…he debes uh…colocarte algo más de ropa-

Se levantó del suelo para luego ayudarme a mí, vi que en sus ojos había un brillo diferente que hacía que sus esmeraldas brillaran con una intensidad diferente algo que no había apreciado nunca; ella se estaba acercando a la puerta del cuarto y yo me estaba acostando cuando vi que la cerraba con magia para luego con un simple _accio_ llamar a mi varita y dejarla lejos de mi alcance, ahora estaba a su merced y nada del mundo me iba a salvar

-Creo Severus que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a mí y volvíamos a la posición inicial de todo este asunto, ella ya estaba en mi cadera y acariciaba mi abdomen mientras sus labios depositaban besos en mi cuello

-Lily… de…ja…!oh! Lily ya por…fa…vor-

-Te amo Sev- dijo en mi un gemido en oído para hacerme perder el control, comencé a responderle a las caricias, ya nada importaba, al menos si moría me iba a ir con el hermoso recuerdo de esta noche, sus manos vagaban de nuevo en mi pantalón y esta vez sí lo sacaron, la parte de arriba me la quite yo dejándonos a ambos en ropa interior, nos miramos por un tiempo, ella me dedicó una risa nerviosa mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo; nos acercamos despacio, nos acariciamos y besamos lentamente, yo sabía que esto iba a ser más doloroso para ella que para mí porque bueno, era la primera vez de ambos, pero siempre se ha sabido que para la chica es más doloroso que para el chico por eso esto había que tomarlo con calma. Le quité el sostén con mis manos temblorosas y con mi nariz recorrí aquella parte de sus senos que dejaban ver, recorrí su vientre y con los dientes la despojé de la única pieza que cubría su hermoso cuerpo, allí estaba ella total y completamente desnuda y solo para mí. No pasó mucho tiempo y ella hiso lo mismo con mi ropa, la quitó con nerviosismo mientras yo besaba sus labios lentamente y guardaba esta situación con fuego en mi alma.

**POV NARRADOR**

Ambos jóvenes estaban descubriendo sensaciones nuevas, experimentando lo dulce que es el amor, entre risas por ser su primera vez y gemidos de placer el joven arrebataba la pureza de su novia que estaba debajo de él, sus pieles brillaban por el sudor de aquellas acciones y por la acción de la luz de la luna creciente que entraba por la ventana, la tranquilidad de la casa era interrumpida por sus gemidos y palabras de amor que ambos se decían. Cuando ya ambos habían alcanzado su clímax se observaron y volvieron a reír tímidamente, el joven salió de su compañera y se puso a su lado para luego abrazarla y decirle un "Te amo" la chica lo beso y se puso sobre él, se apartó de sus labios para susurrarle un "Yo igual" escuchando los latidos del corazón del chico, mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos; repitieron sus acciones una vez más antes de caer completamente ante Morfeo quien los esperaba con los sueños más placenteros que algunas vez pudieron tener, soñando con esa noche donde habían sido uno solo, donde se confesaron su amor, donde solo ellos importaban.

**¿Y BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ? NO ESCRIBI LEMMON PROPIAMENTE TAL PORQUE ESTO TIENE CLASIFICACION T, Y NO QUIERO TENER PROBLEMAS XD, PERO YA SABEN CRUCIUS, AVADAS, TOMATAZOS, FLORES, SUGERENCIAS, FELICITACIONES, POKEBOLAS Y BLABLABLA AQUÍ EN SUS COMENTARIOS NOS LEEMOS XD….XERXES ELI**


	23. Comienza el ataque

**HOLA, LES QUIERO INFORMAR QUE YA ESTÁ CERCA EL FINAL, TAL VEZ CUATRO CAP MÁS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE**

**CAPITULO 23: COMIENZA EL ATAQUE**

**POV SEVERUS**

Desperté con un peso en mi pecho, al abrir mis ojos la vi a ella total y completamente relajada sobre mi cuerpo, la noche que pasamos juntos fue la mejor que alguna vez pude imaginar; acaricié su cabello con suavidad, la intención no era despertarla quería que ella estuviera así de tranquila y relajada todo el tiempo posible

-Sabes, esta es la mejor forma de despertar- dijo Lily con voz perezosa, levantó su cara de mi pecho y me besó en los labios para luego volver al lugar donde estaba-Te quiero Sev y mucho-

-Yo igual Lily- seguí acariciando su hermosa cabellera- Sabes, creo que hay de levantarnos, tus padres pueden llevar en cualquier minuto y quiero vivir más-

Su risa fue contagiosa, pero no movió ni un musculo se aferró más a mi pecho y me besó en el lugar donde está el corazón

-Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero estar contigo-

-Sabes si tus padres me matan no creo que haya forma de estar juntos Lily, es mejor levantarnos y ordenar el desorden que hicimos-

Nos levantamos cada uno por el lado diferente de la cama, aunque hayamos pasado nuestra primera noche juntos como pareja, aún no nos podíamos acostumbrar a aquella situación tan íntima; limpiamos el desorden con magia, yo bajé a preparar el desayuno mientras Lily se bañaba, bajó luego de 10 minutos y fue mi turno de asearme

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Los padres de Lily llegaron cerca de las nueve de la noche con una Petunia muy enojada y castigada hasta que fuera mayor de edad, lo que fue una alegría para nosotros ya que podíamos disfrutar de resto de las vacaciones sin sus molestas interrupciones

-Y chicos ¿Cómo se portaron?- preguntó el señor Evans, ambos nos miramos y reímos nerviosamente

-Bien papá ¿Por qué nos deberíamos portar mal?-

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A los dos días pasado navidad teníamos que irnos con los demás a unas cabañas que los padres de Alex le prestaron para pasar las fiestas, el único que no se presentó fue Sirius ya que seguía vigilando de cerca a su hermano y mandándonos información sobre sus movimientos; estaban planeando algo y ese algo no era nada bueno. Fuimos los últimos en llegar, allí ya estaban instalados James, Sharon, Remus y Alex en piezas divididas en chico y chica. Íbamos a dormir todos los hombre juntos al igual de las mujeres, la casa no se quería prestar para malos entendidos (eso y que los padres de Alex hechizaron las habitaciones para que los del genero opuesto no pudieran entrar a las piezas) era mejor así, tampoco quería que mi intimidad con Lily fuera pública. La tarde pasó tranquila, mayoritariamente me la pasé leyendo en la sala de estar junto con Remus mientras las chicas estaban en la cocina preparando algunas meriendas y James… estuvo toda la tarde encerrado en la pieza "durmiendo" según él, pero yo tenía una sospecha de que era otra cosa lo tenía ocupado.

**POV LILY**

Estar con las chicas eran sin duda un arma de doble filo, ¡NO PARABAN DE PREGUNTAR SI HABIA ESTADO CON SEVERUS! Sobre todo Alex, ya de por sí pervertida ella intentaba sacarme información, mala idea escribirle que había estado sola con él en navidad

-Lily ¿acércame esos tomates?-

-Oh si claro, ten Sharon-

-Y… ¿Qué haremos hoy por la noche? Tal vez ¿película de terror?-

-Alex, sabes que antes de la mitad de la película tú ya estas temblando de miedo-

-Sí, lo sé pero ahora tengo a Remus y sé que él me puede ayudar con eso-

-Sharon, dile algo-

-Sabes no es mala idea, James ha estado un tanto preocupado, será una buena forma de sacarlo de eso-

-Ash… es imposible yo me iré a dormir temprano-

-¿Y dejas a Severus solo? ¿O tienes miedo y quieres que el saqué los monstros debajo de tu cama o debajo de tu ropa?-

-¡ALEXANDRA ROSSES!-

Me silencié y seguí preparando la salsa para la pizza de esa noche, salimos de la cocina cuando ya eran las ocho y encontramos a Remus y Severus en una partida de ajedrez mágico muy pareja, se notaba su concentración y el aire se podía partir con un cuchillo, llámenlo "orgullo de hombre" aun de amigos, cualquier hombre no admite perder ante el otro

-La comida esta lista- dijo Sharon

-Uh… si aja dos minutos más… caballo en posición D 5-

-Tal vez menos Remus… Torre a posición E 2, jaque mate- dijo Severus con tomo de superioridad, con pecho inflado y sonrisa de suficiencia estrechó las manos con Remus y se fueron a sentar a la mesa para comer con nosotras; Remus fue a buscar a James que salió de su habitación con unas horribles ojeras, y el cabello más revuelto de lo normal, necesitaba urgentemente dormir

"_-Lily… yo no quiero dañarte… quiero que…estés bien y…oh mierda las cosas no están… del todo tranquilas- hablaba entrecortadamente, jadeante por las acciones de mis manos que seguían divagando por su cuerpo, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no perder su autocontrol, impidiendo que sus impulsos le ganaran pero ¿Qué era eso de no están bien las cosas?_

_-Explícate Sev-_

_-Deja eso y te explicaré- lo hice pero me puse en sus piernas, dejó escapar un gran suspiro pero siguió hablando –Hace un tiempo encontré a ciertas personas que tienen malas intenciones hacia las personas que no tienen origen mágico y están aliadas a quien tu sabes, son sus…Mortifagos-"_

La conversación que tuvimos antes de confesarnos que nos amábamos resonó en mi cabeza, él mismo me había dicho que solo los merodeadores eran los que sabían quiénes eran los mortifagos presentes en Hogwarts y sin duda alguna James estaba pensando en algo que hacer ante ello.

La cena pasó sin inconvenientes fue una conversación trivial sin sentido, una vez que todos habíamos terminado, Severus y James se ofrecieron a lavar la loza que habíamos ocupado, la recogieron y ambos se fueron a la cocina a cumplir con su tarea, me iba acercando a la puerta para ir a buscar una fruta para comer cuando sin querer escuche una parte de su conversación

-Peter, el será el siguiente-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Sirius logró sacarle información a su hermano con una poción-

-¿Y Regulus, cuando?...-

Me tropecé con los cordones de mi zapatos ambos se dieron cuenta de mi accidente y Severus muy gentilmente se acercó a ayudarme, me revolvió el cabello y me dijo que debía ser más cuidadosa, para luego irse con James a su habitación para seguir con su conversación; al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que los estaba escuchando

**POV SEVERUS**

Le hicimos una seña y Remus ya estaba con nosotros en el cuarto, sabíamos que Lily logró escuchar algo pero intuíamos que era lo mínimo, tal vez los nombres sueltos pero nada de importancia , pero por si las dudas

-_MUFFLIATO-_

-¿Qué es ese hechizo Snape?- preguntó James con asombro

-No queremos que las chicas escuchen, así que este es un hechizo que creé para que nada se escuche detrás de estas paredes, así todo lo que digamos aquí se queda aquí, no hay probabilidad de que nos oigan- dije con cierto orgullo, si yo lo había creado, pero era para practicar algunos hechizos de magia negra y no quería que nadie escuchara cuando algunas ratas que pasaban por allí chillaran por los actos que estaba cometiendo, si lo sé, fue algo malo lo que hice, pero si mis cálculos son correctos, mis conocimientos en artes oscuras nos será muy beneficioso en nuestra causa

-Bien… en fin, esto es lo que quiero enseñarles- nos mostró una imagen de Peter saliendo de una botica con unos ingredientes que pude identificar como mortales- Hay más- y nos pasó un papel con unas instrucciones en él

-Esto es un plan de ataque-

-Así es querido Severus-

-¿Para cuándo?- preguntó Remus

-Esto me lo pasó Sirius, se lo sacó a su hermano, le dijo que es para fines de Febrero, hasta entonces él va a tener a su hermano bajo un imperius-

-¡ESTA LOCO, SI LO ATRAPAN LO ENCARCELAN!-

-Es su familia, la única que lo quiere, no lo quiere perder Severus, tú sabes lo que es que tus padres no te quieran, tú al menos tienes a Lily, Sirius no tiene a nadie, salvo nosotros y su hermano- Tenía razón, yo tenía alguien en quien apoyarme, alguien a quien darle amor más allá de una simple amistad y a él solo le quedaba su hermano

-¿Y qué piensas que debemos hacer?-

-Bueno… tengo el plan perfecto para atrapar a Peter, será fácil sacarle información con lo estúpidos que es, pero para lo otro necesitamos ayuda de alguien-

-¿De quién?-

-Albus Dumbledore-

**BUENO, PRIMERO LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR, YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO ESTOY CANSADA, SEGUNDO ESTA SEMANA ME VOY A UN CAMPAMENTO DE CIENCIAS, ASI QUE DENUEVO ME AUSENTARÉ Y TERCERO LO SIENTO SI ALGUN NO ESTA DEACUERDO CON ESO DE QUE SEVERUS PRACTIRARA CON ANIMALES, YO TAMBIEN ESTOY CONTRA EL MALTRATO ANIMAL, PERO ERA ESO O COLOCAR QUE PRACTICABA CON NIÑOS DE PRIMERO JAJAJAJA, DE NUEVO LO SIENTO Y NOS LEEMOS ALGUN DIA XERXES ELI**


	24. Sacrificios

**SI LO SE ME ODIAN POR DEMORARME TANTO, PERO NO TENIA INSPITRACIÓN PARA ESTA HISTORIA…HASTA AHORA**

**CAPITULO 24: SACRIFICIOS**

**POV SEVERUS**

Estábamos cansados, agotados y con un insoportable dolor de cabeza, Dumbledore ya conocía todos los hechos que de buena forma le infórmanos, comenzamos con nuestro plan, también atacaríamos pero para eso nosotros debíamos aprender un par de cosas. Sus clases particulares eran principalmente oclumancia y hasta en momentos yo era el único que dominaba ese arte

-Mierda Snape ¿Cómo lo haces?- decía James todo agotado

-No tengo ni puta idea- dije limpiándome el sudor-Solo creo que…ah…yo soy más cabeza dura que tú-

-En ese caso debería ser Sirius el que no tenga problemas-

La fecha se acercaba, mi cumpleaños había pasado, era mayor de edad pero eso no me alegraba mucho porque eso quería decir que mis decisiones ahora tenían que ser si o si, las correctas no por mi bien, si no por el bien de las personas que quería, por Lily debíamos vencer, debía hacer bien mi parte del plan, aunque no me gustara. Fui a la sala común de Slytherin, allí se encontraban mis compañeros y aliados del señor oscuro, me lanzaron miradas frívolas además de alguna levantada de varitas en señal de amenaza, era hora del show

-Quiero hablar con Lucius-

-Aquí estoy traidor- dijo desdeñosamente saliendo de las sombras-Que quieres Snape, ¿Acaso tus amiguitos sangre sucias y los traidores a la sangre te abandonaron?-

-Nada de eso Lucius, solo vengo a brindarte mis servicios yo pienso igual que ustedes-

-¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿Por qué andas con Evans?-

-¿Acaso un hombre no puede divertirse? Hay que admitir que es para lo único que sirven las sangres sucias- MENTIRA, MENTIRA, yo nunca he pensado así ¿Por qué yo debía hacer esto?

-En eso tienes razón Snape… dime ¿Por qué estas con ellos?-

-Porque es la única forma de sacarles información, piénsalo Lucius estando con ellos sé sus movimientos, ¡por favor! Hasta estoy cerca de Dumbledore y ustedes saben cuáles son sus intenciones contra el señor-

Sentí en ese entonces como algo intentaba adentrarse a mi mente, yo sabía que Narcisa tenia las mismas habilidades que nosotros habíamos practicado con el director, pero rápidamente coloqué mi barrera mental, por eso yo debía hacer esto, porque era el único que estaba verdaderamente calificado para esto, en mis hombros descansaba la esperanza de todos, necesitaba hacer esto bien. Ella siguió intentando hasta que por fin se rindió porque lo único que encontró fueron recuerdos míos practicando pociones o hechizos, nada malo o que levantara sospechas

-Vaya Severus, tus intenciones sí que son… leales hacia nosotros-

-¿Ves? Yo nunca los traicionaría, nunca traicionaría a la sangre-

-Ese es el Snape que conocía, el sábado que viene a las siete en el bosque prohibido de allí nos vamos a nuestra próxima misión-

-Bien, estaré encantado-

Salí de aquella sala llena de víboras, con la sangre hirviendo, ¡Como osan hablar así de ellos! Pero al menos ya tenía lo que queríamos, solo nos quedaba terminar con ellos de una vez por todas. Fui al despacho de Dumbledore con las nuevas, le confirmé las fechas y planeamos el plan junto con Remus, una cosa si estaba más que claro, las chicas no se acercarían ni porque Merlín apareciera, ellas debían estar lejos de esto

-Bien, creo que ustedes todavía tienen que hacer algo ¿No es así? Especialmente tú Severus-

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Por qué Severus debe hacerlo? No lo creo necesario-

-Remus, hijo mira, para que El que no debe ser nombrado tenga plena confianza en Severus, él debe convertirse en su Mortifago-

-¡Pero él no…!-

-Lo sé, tú lo sabes, ustedes sus amigos lo saben, él no hace esto porque quiere-

-Yo solo, quiero hacerlo para proteger a quienes amo- dije ante ellos, quienes me brindaron una cálida sonrisa

-Mierda Snape, no me hagas llorar-

-Severus, esto es lo más valiente que alguna vez he visto, tal vez nos equivocamos en la selección con ustedes-

El tiempo fue avanzando, y nosotros nos seguíamos preparando para lo que se avecinan, Dumbledore ya nos había puesto al tanto y nos vicia recordando lo que teníamos que hacer, el plan estaba listo solo que antes de irnos, teníamos que hacer algo que nadie quería. Me encontré con Lily cerca del lago, mis pies se sentían sumamente pesados ante lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo ella lo entendería tarde o temprano, esto era solo para que pudiera vivir en paz, sin nada que la atara a mí

-¡SEV!- dijo cuándo me vio, se lanzó a besarme, sus suaves labios tomaron contacto con los míos, esto iba a ser más difícil

-Lily…para- dije comenzando con esta farsa

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Termínanos- listo no había que hacer esto más difícil

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Lo que oyes, termínanos yo ya no te quiero, lo siento- Me di la media vuelta y salí lo más rápido que pude, mientras escuchaba que me llamaba entre llantos, lo sé soy el ser más malo del mundo, pero no quería que ella estuviera en peligro, además los demás debieron de hacer lo mismo, teníamos que hacerlo. Me acerqué al despacho del director y allí arriba estaban todos, con un vaso de poción que estaban dispuestos a beber y con la peor cara que alguna vez vi

-¿Lo hiciste?- dijo Sirius

-Sí, y no fue nada fácil- dije colocándome una capa negra y amarándome el cabello en una coleta

-Era lo mejor muchachos, ellas lo entenderán y claro que ustedes volverán con ellas, ahora hay que irnos-

**POV LILY**

No, esto no estaba pasando, Sev no, él no había roto conmigo, esto era solo una broma de mal gusto. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y pronto comenzaron a caer, lo llamé pero no me hizo caso, grité ¿Por qué hacía esto? Si no hace mucho que estábamos de lo mejor, habíamos pasado por mucho juntos y ahora ¿Esto? Me fui de allí hacia mi sala común, esquivando a la mayoría de las personas que me miraban, porque sinceramente mi rostro debía estar horroroso con mis lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos.

Llegué a la sala, quería irme a mi cuarto y llorar sin que nadie me molestara, pero no pude porque allí sentadas en los sillones de la sala, estaban Alex y Sharon igual que yo

-Lily…¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Alex entre sollozos

-A…aquí no chicas…en…en mi cuarto-

Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, privado por ser prefecta, y allí nuestras lágrimas pudieron brotar sin vergüenza

-Chicas… ¿Qué les pasó?-

-Nos…nos deja…nos dejaron… James y Remus… terminaron con nosotras- dijo Sharon que estaba un poco más calmada que Alex, que era un verdadero paño de lagrimas

-Entonces…. no soy la única Sev… también terminó conmigo- dije mientras intentaba volver a respirar calmadamente, pero algo dentro de mí me obligó a decir- Esto es raro-

-¿Qué quieres decir Lily?-

-Chicas miren… ¡OH PERO CLARO!- mi cara se iluminó en un instante, ellos son… ash…chicos

-¿Pero que pasa Lily?-

-Ellos, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, Sharon ¿James no te ha prestado su capa de invisibilidad?-

-No, pero se dónde está, Lily ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Búscala, y nos encontramos abajo en el gran salón-

Claro que ellos estaban tramando algo, la conversación con Sev, sus misteriosas escapadas al despacho del director, las llegadas todo adolorido y sus repentinas conversaciones civilizadas con Lucius, ¡DEBIA SER ESO! Nos escabullimos escondidas bajo la capa de James y llegamos al despacho del director, allí descubrimos a, Malfoy, Regulus y ¿Peter? Junto a Sev montados en escobas listo para salir

-Mierda ¿Por qué tú Snape no tomaste la poción?- preguntó Regulus

-Porque Black, yo debo ser marcado, no tú-

-Ya cállense, al menos ustedes no son Malfoy ¿hace cuánto no se baña este tipo?-

-James no es tiempo de quejarse, ahora es tiempo de irnos- dijo Peter

Y así los vimos saliendo por la ventana del director hacia el exterior, como si nada estuviera pasando, quedamos impactadas, pero mi hipótesis estaba comprobada. Nos miramos unas con otras, pero una mano tiró suavemente de nuestra capa quedando así descubiertas a los ojos de Albus Dumbledore, quien nos sonreía amablemente, ok estamos atrapadas

-Se preguntarán porque ellos han salido con la forma de sus otros compañeros ¿No es así?-

Las tres asentimos con la cabeza pero sinceramente, yo no tenía miedo ya sabía de lo que se trataba simplemente quería la respuesta vio una fuente fiable como lo era el director en estos momentos

-¿Es cierto?-

-Le consta es verdad ¿no es así? Nunca pensé que usted Srta. Evans aunque tan brillante le costara descifrar todo lo que los chicos han planeado-

-¿Qué es eso de que lo van a macar ,no querrá decir… Por favor dígame que es mentira-

-No lo es, es parte del plan que astutamente, esos cuatro han planeado-

-¿Qué plan?- preguntaron a la par Sharon y Alex que hasta el momento no se habían pronunciado

-El plan para derrotar al Sr. Oscuro y Severus tendrá que ser marcado como su Mortifago-

-¿Pero porque?-

-Porque no quiere que ninguno salga lastimado, es el chico más valiente que he conocido-

-¿Dónde van?-

-todavía no lo averigua-

Pensé por un momento, y la respuesta vino hacia mí, tal vez si nos apurábamos, los alcanzaríamos

**BUENO EL FINAL SE ACERCA, ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN POR DEMORARME TANTO EN ESTE CAP, DE VERDAD MI MUSA NO LLEGABA PARA ESTA HISTORIA, PERO NO LA ABANDONARÉ DE ESO NO TENGAN MIEDO, SIEMPRE TERMINO LO QUE EMPIEZO, UN BESO BIEN GRANDE XERXES ELI**


End file.
